In Hot Pursuit
by flip4sure
Summary: Jack returns home from an assignment to find things have drastically changed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters of Sue Thomas F. . This is just for fun.

**PROLOGUE**

Jack trudged wearily into the deserted bullpen, some of the remaining tension from the case easing. He had begun to relax once his plane landed at Reagan International and the knots in his neck had continued to loosen as he drove downtown toward the Hoover Building. He wasn't expected to check in tonight but since he wasn't particularly sleepy and he wanted to begin the next day free from the case, he chose to stop and write his reports and get them behind him.

He settled in at his desk and began the task of wading through the numerous forms that required completing. It was hard to concentrate as his mind wanted to wander and settle on his happiness at being home. He'd only been gone three weeks but it had seemed much longer than that. The team, while knowing the gist of his assignment, had been cut off from communication with him. He was eager to reconnect with them and catch up. Sighing, he gave up and leaned back in his chair. He allowed his gaze to roam the room, resting on each desk and imagining his friends there, as they would be in the morning. They would be surprised to see him. He had not called to let them know he was returning, wanting to surprise them.

Finally his eyes settled on _her_ desk as his heart

constricted in his chest. ]_She_ had been on his mind more and more recently. Lately, in fact, he had begun to feel a bit unsettled when her name or features flitted across his mind. He had not been able to put his finger on the source of his misgivings and had finally settled on the fact that he simply missed her. He missed her more than a training agent missed a special trainee, more than a teammate missed a partner; he missed her the way a man misses the woman in his life when they are separated. _The woman in his life_. The thought made him smile as he tried to plan the perfect time to reveal his feelings to her.

Shaking his head to bring his focus back to the reports on his desk, a nagging thought began to take root. Looking back at Sue's desk, he noticed what his eyes had seen but his mind had begun to register. Something was different. Standing up, he approached her desk then sat, observing the desktop carefully. Sue had never had a cluttered desk, but this one looked unused. That was it! Sue's personal effects - her pictures, her plant, the Bible verses she left stuck in strategic places were all missing. Jerking open each drawer with growing urgency, he found each one empty.

Jack picked up the phone and hastily dialed Sue's number, silently urging her to pick up the phone. He sighed in frustration as the answering machine instead picked up on the fifth ring. _"Hi, you've reached Lucy. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Jack dropped the receiver as if it had suddenly burned his hand. _'You've reached Lucy'? What about Sue? Where was she?_ Rubbing his head as the tension he had finally shaken earlier came flooding back, he remembered he had Lucy's grandmother's number in his desk drawer. He hurried back to retrieve it and see if he could track down Lucy. Yanking open his drawer, his eyes fell on an envelope addressed to him. Recognizing the writing as Sue's, he picked it up and read it eagerly:

_Dear Jack,_

_I know my leaving has come as a shock to you. It's a shock to me too. I had no idea Agent Hackford would go over my head and make a request to the Director, but that is neither here nor there._

_I have enjoyed every bit of my three years learning from you, Jack. You have been a patient teacher and an incredible friend. I know that my new assignment holds new challenges, but I have confidence in my ability and that is mostly because of you. Thank you, Jack, for taking a chance on me those few years ago. _

_Please, you and the team take care of one another. I will be praying for all of you, for your safety and happiness, and for the opportunity to return one day._

_I'll miss you,_

_Sue_

Jack sat transfixed as he tried to assimilate the information before him. The pit in his stomach grew as her words sank in; _Transferred? Hackford went over her head? Did that mean she was in New York?_

Jack stood and strode from the office, his reports abandoned. He had too many questions and no answers.

There was no time like the present to find someone who could rectify the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months Later**

Jack was restless. His workload was as full as ever. He was working long days, coming in early and staying late, yet no matter how long or how hard he worked, he still felt edgy. The feeling had been growing for two months now, ever since he'd learned of Sue's transfer to the New York City office. To say that he had been upset with what had transpired was putting it mildly. He'd been livid. To know that an agent would pull rank and go over another employee's head, one that had already declined the exact position, to get what he wanted, did not sit well with him.

His teeth clenched at what had been done to her. Sue had been transferred for a trial period of six months. At the end of said time she could continue her current job as Senior Investigative Analyst in Counter-Terrorism or request a transfer to another department. She had not been guaranteed a return to her former team.

Jack had been in contact with Sue since the time he had returned from his out of town assignment to find her gone. He'd started with emails but had quickly grown dissatisfied with not hearing her voice. They now talked two or three times a week by phone. Jack looked forward to each conversation but was growing concerned by what he wasn't hearing; gone was the optimism, the vivaciousness, with which she approached life. She put up a good front, but Jack knew better. She was unhappy, which in turn made him restless.

Jack's email notifier sounded, bringing his attention back to the present and his desk. Opening the program, a smile hinted at the corners of his mouth as he saw the return address. Double clicking on the message, he eagerly sat forward and read:

_Hi Jack,_

_Your email made me smile. I never tire of reading about the antics of Bobby and Myles and their continuing war with Randy. Seems some things never change, which is refreshing in itself._

_I am glad to know the Hanover case is over. Maybe things will slow down just a bit so you can catch your breath and maybe actually have a day off. I think you have been working too hard by the way you avoid the subject and Lucy doesn't._

_I get more and more organized each day so I guess things are going well here. Levi misses all the treats you and the rest of the team would give him when you thought I wasn't looking._

_Tell the gang hello from us. _

_Love,_

_Sue and Levi_

Jack rubbed his hands over his face wearily and then slapped them on his desk. He was a man of action, a risk taker, a go-getter. He wasn't one to sit back and give up. He'd had enough of simply letting things happen as they may. The time had come for him to do something. Pushing way from his desk with purpose, he made his way to D's office to talk to his new supervisor. It was time to rid himself of his restlessness, once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**New York City**

Friday Evening

Sue looked at the stack of files she had been through and wondered why she didn't feel a sense of accomplishment. She was making progress in setting up her office; in organizing the information that had been set-aside for months while the position went unfilled. Yet all she felt was weary. Sighing, she got up and headed to the filing cabinet to put away the information. She turned when she felt Levi nudge her leg to see William Hackford standing by her desk.

"Seems you are doing a wonderful job coordinating all the information, Sue. I've heard nothing but praise about your work. But you do know you don't have to do it all in the first three months, don't you?" he asked after looking around and seeing the progress she had made.

Sue ducked her head, "I know. But I want to get as much done as I can. I don't like to leave loose ends. I mean, I'd like to get this done before..."

Agent Hackford stopped her with a lifted hand. "I know you aren't planning on staying past the six month trial period, Sue." Shaking his head at her attempt to talk, he continued, "You have done wonderful work, and as I said there have been no complaints. But I can tell you aren't happy here. I should have left well enough alone and not gone over your head. It's just that when you first said yes to the offer and then came back with a no I thought you might have been pressured to stay - either by a coworker or by a boyfriend?"

"No, nothing like that," she hastily assured him, even though her mind conjured up a picture of Jack. He hadn't pressured her in the least. "In fact, my friends were nothing but supportive and there is, was, no boyfriend. I haven't decided about the end of the trial period, but if I do decide to leave, I want everything to be in order for the next person."

"I appreciate that, Sue. And I'm sorry for disrupting your life. I never intentionally meant to do that."

Sue smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. I'm a firm believer that nothing happens by circumstance, that God has a plan for all we do. I'm sure this time of my life is a part of His plan for me, I simply look forward to seeing how He works things out."

Agent Hackford's phone rang interrupting any further conversation. "Sue, I've been summoned. I'll talk to you later. And take some time to relax, okay? I've been hearing rumors about the hours you've been keeping. You are going to give the rest of us a bad reputation if you continue to work nonstop." With a wave, he was gone.

Sue plopped down in her chair and scratched Levi behind the ears as he laid his head on her lap. "So, Levi, what will it be tonight, dinner and a walk or walk and dinner? And don't give me that look," she admonished playfully. "I miss them too." She laughed when Levi snorted. "Give me just a minute to gather my things and we'll be out of here."

Gathering her purse and clipping Levi's leash on him, they made their way to the bank of elevators and headed down to ground level. Sue smiled and waved to the guard at the front desk as was her custom each night and was about to stop and say a word, when Levi bolted from her grasp. Smiling apologetically to the guard, she quickly called for him, rounding the corner in pursuit of her wayward dog.

What she found made her stop in her tracks. Her threadbare emotions couldn't handle the shock so she did what any mature, independent woman would do; she burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looked up from a frenzied Levi in time to see Sue skid to a halt a few feet away from him then burst into tears. His eyes widening in panic, he quickly made his way to where she was standing and stopped awkwardly in front of her. His gut was telling him to take her in his arms but his head was reminding him where they were. The decision was made for him when she threw her arms around him and clung to him as if she would never let go.

Jack quickly cocooned her in an embrace, offering her a secure place to gather her emotions. He kept one arm anchored around her waist but allowed the other the luxury of running up and down her back in a soothing manner. He smiled to himself as he realized he was murmuring words of comfort to her, words she couldn't hear.

As if she read his mind, she lifted her head and gave him a watery smile. "You know I can't hear what you are saying?"

He sheepishly grinned and reached out to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes, freezing as he realized what he was doing. Dropping his hands awkwardly, he cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes, "Um, yeah. I guess they were really more for me than for you. It's hard to hold a crying woman in your arms and not say something."

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Sue asked curiously. "I'm not complaining that you are here, it's just such a surprise."

"I was hungry for sushi and I know this great little place not far from here," he said laughing as she crinkled her nose at the mention of sushi. "I thought I might find somebody around here to eat with me."

Sue looked around her. "Well, I don't really know anyone, but I'm sure if we ask around you can find someone to go with you." She started to turn away only to be stopped when Jack lightly grabbed her arm.

"**FUNNY, YOU**" he signed with a sarcastic look on his face only to be once again taken aback as a fresh round of tears sprang to Sue's eyes. Stepping closer, he made sure she could read him. "I've been here all of five minutes and have made you cry twice. Wanna tell me what's _really_ going on?"

Sue lowered her head and tried to will away the tears. Giving him a wobbly grin she simply explained, "You are the first person I've seen sign in over two months. I didn't know I missed it so much." Taking a deep breath, she smiled brightly and looked down at Levi. "What do you think, Boy? Think we ought to have pity on Jack and go with him to the sushi bar? I promise to share with you if you say yes."

Jack laughed when Levi barked and wagged his tail furiously. "I take it he said yes?" he asked, looking to Sue for confirmation. When she nodded, he stepped closer, his countenance turning serious. "You know I didn't really come to New York for the sushi don't you?"

"Y...you...you didn't?" Sue stuttered suddenly flustered at the intense look in Jack's eyes.

"Nope, I came for the hot dogs!" he stated with a grin, waggling his eyebrows at her. He turned and whistled for Levi to follow, a sudden spring to his step. For the first time in a long time, his restlessness was gone.

Sue smiled and followed Jack and Levi out of the building. She wasn't sure where they were going but it didn't matter. She was willing to follow Jack just about anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story is just happy fluff - and should be read as such. I'm not a writer, just a fan of Sue Thomas F. . If you are looking for seriousness - I apologize. :P**

They walked in companionable silence down the crowded sidewalk, each lost in their own thoughts. When Jack spotted a hot dog vendor on the opposite corner, he gently took Sue's arm and pointed in his direction. "**WANT?"** he signed with a questioning look. Sue laughed and nodded, happily going along with his hot dog ruse. "Wanna go eat in the park?" he asked pointing across the street. "We can take Levi for a walk when we're done."

"Sounds like a plan," Sue readily agreed. Moments later she was sitting beside him on a park bench, biting into her hot dog. They ate in companionable silence since their hands and mouths were both otherwise occupied.

Once they were both finished and Jack had disposed of their trash, he offered Sue his arm. "Let's walk for a while. I'm sure Levi would like the opportunity to stretch his legs."

Sue took a couple of steps and then stopped, turning to Jack. "Are you going to tell me why you are here?"

"What? You don't believe my hot dog story?" he asked, feigning surprise. After sharing another round of laughter with her, he sobered, finding it difficult to meet her eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you I was here because I, um, missed you?"

Her head dipped as she once again desperately tried to quell the mistiness in her eyes. She was groping for her voice when she felt a gentle finger beneath her chin softly exerting pressure.

"I've done it again, haven't I? I've made you cry." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I guess I'm going to have to do better in the next couple of weeks, huh?"

Sue's eyes narrowed as she gazed at him questioningly. "What did you just say? I thought I saw you say something about 'doing better in the next couple of weeks?'"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked around before settling his gaze back on her. "Yes, you read me correctly. I decided it was time for me to take a vacation since I haven't had one in quite a while."

"And you chose New York? I would have thought you would have gone home to Wisconsin or done something, I don't know, more physical," Sue commented, her mind whirling at Jack's news.

Jack observed her closely for a moment, weighing his words. "I've never really seen the sights in New York. The times I have been here, I've been on business. It just seemed like the right time to rectify that situation. Besides," he continued, "I think you'll be the **PERFECT** guide. With you, I'm sure I'll see all the sights I came to see." He held her gaze pointedly before winking and turning to find Levi.

Sue watched him pull a ball from his pocket and throw it for Levi to chase, leaving her with her thoughts. _What exactly had he meant by that last statement? Had the usually tight lipped Jack Hudson just implied that he had come to New York just to see her?_ She started to ask Jack another question, but stopped. She had two weeks to figure out what he meant.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** The conversation between Lucy and Sue uses a relay operator. The words in bold indicate what Sue would be reading.

Sue felt the vibration of her blackberry and dug in her pocket to retrieve it. Smiling at the ID, she answered quickly, "Hey Luce! How are you today?"

"]**Hey yourself. You sound like you are in a great mood. What's up? Not that I'm complaining, mind you. It's just been a while since I've heard happiness in your voice**."

Sue giggled and rolled her eyes, "Like you don't know. Jack made it here a couple of hours ago so you don't have to try and fish anything out of me."

**"What? Jack is there? In New York? With you? Now?"**

"You mean you didn't know? Um, maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything." Sue looked to where Jack was still busily playing with Levi. "Where did you think he was going?"

**"He just told us he was going on vacation. He didn't give us any details. Although he did say he might bring us a souvenir. Hm, I wonder..."**

"We haven't been souvenir shopping yet but I'll try to steer him in a good direction," Sue laughed, thinking about her friend's words.

"**Girl, sometimes I worry about you. I think ****_you_**** are the souvenir to which he was referring. Yes! It all makes perfect sense now. Jack has grown increasingly edgy with each of your emails and phone calls. He announced the other day that he was taking an over-due trip, a vacation if you will, and that if all went the way he planned, he'd return with a souvenir we were sure to love. Don't you see? He's got to be talking about you. What else could he mean?"**

Sue could almost 'see' her friend bouncing around the room as she talked. She couldn't help the thrill that ran through her at Lucy's theory, but tried to squelch it. Lucy had gotten carried away before when it came to the subject of Jack and his supposed interest in her. She definitely did not need to get her hopes up again. "Lucy, you don't ever give up do you? Even two hundred miles away and you are still playing matchmaker. Jack is here to see the sights. In fact, he said with me guiding him he'll be certain to see the sights he wants to see. So, see? He's here for a vacation, nothing more."

"**What? He said those words, exactly? The 'with you guiding him he'll be certain to see the sights he wants to see'? Sue, he's talking about you. Oh, I wish I could be there. This is going to be great. You promise to keep me informed? I want to know everything...from the first time he holds your hand...to the first date...to the first kiss...to the moment he talks you into coming back with him.**"

"Lucy, I think you probably need to sit down and catch your breath and let the relay operator rest her fingers. I'm sure there will be nothing to report so don't get your hopes up. I'm just glad that he is here. It is so good to see a familiar, friendly face."

**"If I could snort through a relay operator I would. Jack is more than just a 'familiar, friendly face' but I'll let it go. You go have a good time with him and remember, you are no longer on the same team so the dumb FBI unit rules don't apply. Go for it, Girl. I love you and will talk to you tomorrow! Bye for now."**

"Bye Lucy," Sue said more for Jack's benefit as he approached her. "I love you too and will talk to you later." Hanging up she wrinkled her nose at Jack. "I hope you being here wasn't a secret because now that Lucy knows it will be all over the place."

Jack smiled crookedly, "No, it's not a secret. I just didn't announce where I was going, but if any of the team are as good as they are supposed to be, they'll know where I am." He waited for his words to register then continued as they headed back toward the Federal Plaza building where the FBI was housed. "You and Lucy talk almost every day don't you?"

"Yes," Sue confirmed. "She calls me each day when she thinks I might be on the subway. She tries to keep me talking until I get home."

Jack stopped her with a hand on her arm. "You ride the subway every day to work? And then back home, at night, alone?"

Sue bristled slightly at the words even as she warmed to his concern at the same time. "I am a big girl, Jack. I'm capable of riding the subway alone, even in the dark."

His eyes smoldered for a moment before a shutter slipped over them. "Believe me, Sue, I'm quite aware that you are a big girl. You are also a beautiful woman and I don't like the idea of you riding the subway alone, at night, in this huge city. I'm sorry if that ruffles your feathers, but that's the way I feel."

Sue's attention was momentarily diverted by Jack's 'beautiful woman' comment. Shaking her head to get her traitorous mind to clear, she responded, "I appreciate your concern, Jack. But I've been fine and I'll continue to be okay."

"I know you will, because for the next two weeks I'm going to be riding with you. And maybe while you are at work, I'll work on finding you a closer place to live."

"Now wait just a minute," she began, hands on hips. "There is no reason for you to ride home with me each evening and I don't need for you to look for me a place to live. I'm perfectly fine where I am for the time being. I know it's kind of far from the office but lots of people in New York live away from their place of work. And besides, I don't plan on it being permanent. So you can just do some sightseeing during the day and then, if we spend time together after I get off, you can walk me to the subway station and I can find my way home."

"We'll see," he said noncommittally. "Now, which way to the subway station?"

"Jack! Did you hear a word I said?"

He looked at her and winked, flashing his 'killer' grin at her. "I was trying to listen, honestly I was, but you are so cute when you are steamed, I found myself getting distracted."

Had she been able to hear, she would have heard his laugh as she stomped her foot and turned and marched off. She would have also heard his delighted announcement to anyone who was listening, "That's my girl!" as he hurried after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's grip on the metal pole tightened as he observed the man ogling Sue. She was seemingly oblivious to his blatant stare, probably because she was still miffed at him for accompanying her on the subway and had all her energy focused on ignoring him. But Jack wasn't oblivious to the man or the intent in his eyes.

Sue startled when she felt Jack's hand slide around her waist. She looked to him for an explanation only to find him crowding closer and feel him nuzzling her cheek. She felt his lips brush across the flaming skin and then found herself staring into his dark eyes. Before she could collect her scattered thoughts she saw him turn and throw a territorial look toward the stranger who had been staring her way. She raised an eyebrow and waited on Jack to return his attention to her. "You done with your posturing? If not, there was a guy in the back that looked my way. You might want to strut your feathers in front of him too."

Jack had the good sense to look sheepish. "You noticed, huh?"

"Yeah, I noticed. Your recent behavior isn't very 'Jack' like. And you can't go around getting upset at every man that looks at me. I promise, I'll be okay. This isn't the first time and it probably won't be the last," she sighed before he started in on her.

"Sue? How often does this happen? And don't tell me it doesn't make you uncomfortable,"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me uncomfortable, but there is really nothing I can do about it so why make an issue of it?"

"Well, I can do something about it while I'm with you. I don't know where they get off ogling you like you were a piece of meat in the market or..."

"Jack! Don't tell me you have never eyed a woman you thought was attractive?"

"That's not the same, Sue." He tried to argue but without much fervor. He knew she had a point.

"How is it different? Just because you aren't interested doesn't mean others aren't. And I don't need another big brother, Jack. I have three already. Come on, this is my stop," she indicated, preparing to exit the train.

Jack let her clear the doors and make her way to city level before he stopped her. "Sue, I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds in the subway. I'm just, I'm just," he stopped, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm just trying to adjust and not doing a very good job of it. But understand this," he emphasized, facing her fully, "I don't [I]feel[/I] big brotherly towards you and it seems I need to work on my 'behavior'," he said, repeating her words from earlier, "so that your definition of 'Jack like' changes." He boldly held her stare and only released the breath he was holding when he saw her cheeks pinken as she turned away, suddenly flustered.

He'd done it again; left her fumbling for words and trying to understand the deeper meaning to his seemingly simple conversation. Not really knowing what to say, she looked at Levi, "Come on boy, let's show Jack where we live." With an uncertain smile directed his way, Sue turned and headed up the street, her mind now racing with the sweetest hint of what could be with Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday Morning**

Sue exited the bathroom after her shower to find her roommates gathered around the recliner. Whatever was in the chair had their undivided attention. Moving closer to take a peek, her eyes widened at the sight of a slightly panicked looking Jack. Her roommates had surrounded him and were evidently drilling him with questions. She grinned and tried to back away without being noticed but Jack had spotted her.

"Sue," he yelped, "There you are. I've been waiting on you." Jack hopped out of the chair and made his way to where she was standing. "Good morning," he whispered, bending to slide a kiss along her cheek, lingering to breathe in her unique scent. When he lifted his head he arched an eyebrow asking, "Was that un 'Jack like' enough for you?"

Ignoring his question she instead asked one of her own. "What are you doing here? It's early and you hate mornings. You're on vacation, you should sleep in."

"I didn't feel like sleeping in. I felt like seeing you. And last night, when I dropped you off at your door I believe I said 'see you tomorrow'. Guess what? It's tomorrow so here I am." He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels waiting on her to respond.

Sue could do nothing but smile at him. Jack in this new mood was a force to be reckoned with. She decided that vacations did funny things to Jack. Noticing her roommates hovering, she decided to make introductions instead. "Jack, did you meet my roommates, Lisa, Kerry, and Anna?"

Jack pursed his lips and turned back to the trio of ladies with a nod. Looking back at Sue he acknowledged her question with an affirmative nod of his head. "Yes, we spent some time getting acquainted while you were in the shower. It was nice meeting you ladies," he said looking back their way. "Now," looking back at Sue to make sure she was reading him he continued, "Why don't I take Levi for a walk and when we get back I need to talk to you about something."

As soon as the door closed, the roommates descended on Sue.

"Why have you been keeping him a secret?" Kerry wanted to know. "He's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, Sue," commented Anna, "You've been holding out on us." Turning to the other two she added, "It's always the quiet ones that land the big fish."

Lisa grinned with the others and then turned to Sue. "Is _he _the one that can light up your face with an email or a phone call? And the reason that New York hasn't captured your heart like it has so many of us?" At Sue's telltale blush she hugged her and then backed off. "It's a good thing you decided to stay with us for a while until you found a place you really liked." At Sue's look of confusion, Lisa continued, "This way, when you move back to DC, you won't have to break a lease."

Sue laughed and protested to the three women, "You've got it all wrong. Jack is, [I]was[/I] my partner. We're just friends. He doesn't see me _that_ way."

The women gave each other knowing looks and then turned back to Sue. "Honey," said Anna, "If he looked at you _that_ way one more time we would have all gone up in flames."

Sue laughed and rolled her eyes at them as they all began fanning. Before she could say anything else, Anna turned and headed toward the door and returned shortly with Jack and Levi.

"That didn't take long," laughed Sue. She looked at Levi but he simply yawned and settled himself at Jack's feet.

"Levi decided to take care of his business quickly and head back here. I think he was afraid he might miss some good 'girl' talk." Jack did his best to paste on an innocent expression but failed at Sue's laugh. "Okay, it's my fault. I hurried him. I'm just excited about my vacation and ready to get started, but I need to talk to you about something first," he again mentioned, looking at the ladies in hopes they would give them some privacy.

Anna and Kerry simply smiled at Jack, lost in his eyes, but Lisa got the message and hustled the women to the back of the apartment so Sue and Jack could talk.

Once they had disappeared, Jack turned to Sue. Wiping his hands nervously on his jeans, a move that did not go unnoticed by Sue, he hesitantly began, "Sue, um, I want you to hear me out before you say no because I'm hoping you won't say no." He chuckled at his bumbling words and was encouraged by her smile.

"You have me intrigued with your eloquence, Agent Hudson. Please continue," Sue laughed, settling herself on the couch.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but the agency has a suite at Trump Towers." At Sue's raised eyebrow he explained further. "It belonged to a financial backer of a terrorist cell. When he went down and there was no family to claim his possessions, the suite became the property of the FBI. It just so happens that I am friends with a new supervisor in Washington DC who was able to procure it for me. Anyway, to make a long story short, it has two bedrooms and I want you to stay with me while I'm here on vacation." He paused briefly then continued, "Think about it Sue, Trump Towers is a short, affordable cab ride to and from work which will give us more time to sightsee when you get off. It takes over an hour for you to get home from work and that's an hour I don't want to give up. Besides, you'll be saving me time because you know good and well that as long as I am here I will see you home each night, no matter where you stay."

Sue crinkled her nose at Jack and simply said, "I am tired of sleeping on the couch. A bed sounds heavenly."

He continued, her words not registering. "It has a balcony that I hate, but you would love," he said laughing nervously at the thought of being out on a slab of concrete so far off the ground. "There is a huge Jacuzzi tub in one of the bathrooms and a big screen tv in the living area. We can stay in one night and watch movies and not have to worry about getting you home before you fall asleep...And did you just say that you were tired of sleeping on the couch? You have to sleep on the couch here? Why?" he asked in amazement, his brow furrowing at the thought.

Sue laughed at his change of subject, glad to have a chance to respond. He was making it hard for her to keep up with him talking as fast as he was. "There are only three bedrooms here so I sleep on the couch. Apartments are hard to find here and I didn't want to make a snap decision. The girls graciously allowed me to stay here until I find a place of my own. It really hasn't been too bad. I simply try to stay out of their way. A break for them and for me would be nice," she added almost shyly, amazed at herself for agreeing so readily to Jack's suggestion.

A giant smile spread across Jack's face and he jumped up. "Well, let's get your clothes and get you moved in with me! I mean, let's get your stuff and head to Trump Towers, and um...What can I do to help?" he finished lamely, uncharacteristically flustered.

Sue found the disconcerted Jack before her irresistible and spontaneously leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Blushing furiously at her actions, she stood and quickly headed for the coat closet. "Most of my clothes are in here. It won't take long for me to gather my stuff." She grabbed a handful of hangers and turned, plowing into Jack who had to reach around the clothes to catch her and keep her from falling.

He held her a bit longer than necessary, causing her to look up and meet his twinkling eyes. Her eyes fell to his lips where she saw him say, "That was very un-Sue like," motioning towards the couch with his head. "I like the 'un-Sue'. Who knows what might happen if the un-Sue and the un-Jack come out at the same time..."

Sue's eyes jerked back to Jack's where he held her gaze daringly. Ducking her head, she moved around him and plopped her arm load of clothes on the couch. She hurried to the back of the apartment to retrieve her suitcases wondering what exactly she had gotten herself into.


	9. Chapter 9

Sue put away the last of her clothes and turned to find Jack watching her. When he noticed she was staring at him he pushed away from the door and ventured into the large bedroom.

"Everything to your satisfaction in here?" he asked, his gaze sweeping the luxurious room before resting once again on Sue.

"Are you kidding, Jack? It's almost too much for words; this room, the giant bed which I look forward to sleeping in, and the bathroom! The tub is huge. I think I'm gonna have to watch Levi. He may decide he wants to take a swim. I don't know if I can stay in such grandeur. But," she added with a twinkle in her eye, "I suppose I can suffer for the next two weeks. I'll try not to complain too loudly."

Jack simply smiled, enjoying her enjoyment of their surroundings. "So, is there anything in particular you'd like to do today?"

"Oh no you don't," she said shaking her head at him. "This is _your_ vacation. _You_ get to make the decisions, do what _you_ want to do, and I'll just go along. That way, if _you_ don't have fun,_you_ can only blame yourself, not me," she added with a satisfied grin.

He approached her slowly, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. When he was just a couple of steps in front of her, he stopped. "You'll go along with _anything_ I want to do on my vacation, to make sure that I enjoy myself?"

"Well, um, when you put it that way, I'm not so sure, Jack. Maybe you need to give me an itinerary, let me look it over," she laughed, trying to decipher the look he was giving her.

Jack threw back his head and laughed. When he gained control he signed "[B]SORRY,[/B]" and continued, "Don't worry, Sue. I won't do anything you don't want to do too. **D-E-A-L]?"**

**"D-E-A-L,"** Sue agreed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I think I want to take Levi for a walk while you change clothes and then I want to go to a Yankee's baseball game. They've just started a home series and it just so happens they have a game this afternoon. Do you want to take Levi or will he be okay here alone?"

"I think Levi would rather stay here, away from the crowds," Sue admitted. "He'll be okay if we come back after the game."

"Alright," Jack agreed, "then that's what we'll do. I'm going to go let him get some exercise and I'll be back to get you in about half an hour. That enough time?"

"**PERFECT**." Sue responded.

Jack stepped forward and ran a fingertip gently down her cheek, unable to resist the urge to touch her. "We'll be back in a few minutes then," he whispered, captivated by the gentle blush that was washing over her face and the way she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Taking a deep, calming breath he allowed himself one last caress then turned and was gone.

Sue released the breath that had caught in her throat at his first tender touch. Her heart was hammering crazily and her legs suddenly felt shaky. She didn't quite know what was up with Jack; she only hoped her heart could withstand the next two weeks unscathed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday Afternoon**

Sue laughed as Jack bounced with excitement. He was like a kid waiting on Christmas morning, all wild-eyed and hyper. He had a grin that enveloped his entire face and was currently buying Yankee caps for the both of them and they hadn't even made it inside the stadium. He returned to her with his prizes, handing her one. She watched him break in the bill of his cap and place it on his head then he looked her way expectantly. Giving him an indulgent look, she placed her cap on her head and twirled for his inspection.

Frowning, he reached for her cap, worked on the bill for a moment, then placed it back on her head. Turning her around he proceeded to pull her ponytail through the hole in the back made by the strap. Turning her back around he observed her and smiled his approval. "Now, you look like a Yankee fan," he exclaimed. "Come on, let's go get our tickets. I ordered them while you were packing this morning. I just need to pick them up."

Jack surreptitiously watched Sue throughout the game. She seemed to be totally absorbed in the action on the field and had no problems following what was happening. Jack had secured seats close enough to the field that Sue could easily see the umpire and other officials on the field. She was an enthusiastic fan, repeatedly jumping to her feet and vocalizing her disgust if she disagreed with a call. The first time it happened she'd looked at Jack guiltily, expecting him to be embarrassed at her display. When she was met with a grin, she simply grinned back and continued to thoroughly enjoy the game. Jack couldn't remember ever enjoying a sporting event more.

Chicago and New York were tied with two outs and a full count in the bottom of the 9th inning. Jack and Sue were on their feet with the rest of the frenzied crowd, loudly urging the lone batter to get a hit. Jack heard the crack of the bat and Sue saw the results; the ball sailed toward the right field wall, stayed fair and sailed over the fence resulting in a homerun. The stadium, which had been loud, erupted into a euphoric celebration. Sue turned and smiled broadly at Jack before throwing her arms around him in jubilation. Pulling back just as quickly, she fumbled to find something to say before the man beside her bumped into her sending her sprawling back into Jack's arms.

Jack grinned and caught her to him the second time. He knew better than to let another opportunity escape him. "Just can't stay away from me, huh?" he joked when he had her attention. "I have been told I have a magnetic personality." He waggled his eyebrows at her and swung her around, putting himself between her and the boisterous fan beside her.

She laughed then fell silent as their gazes locked and held. Time seemed to slow around them as the universe zeroed in to just the two of them. Her hands, which had been gripping his shoulders as he swung her now slid on their own volition to splay across his chest. She could feel his heart beating and had the fleeting thought of how funny it was that his heart could beat so fast when everything else moved so slowly. She saw his gaze shift to her lips and she licked them in anticipation of the caress she knew was coming. The fire that leapt to life in his eyes at her action made her shiver, the action not going unnoticed by Jack. He lowered his head, eager to feel her lips against his only to be bumped by the big oaf beside him. He stumbled, trying to regain his footing and letting go of Sue in the process. She helped steady him but took a step back as the mood was shattered.

Jack groaned in frustration at the lost moment but pasted a smile on his face when he turned to Sue. "Let's go," he said motioning towards the stairs where the multitudes of people were headed. Joining the throngs headed out of the stadium, Jack reached back and took Sue's arm, sliding his hand down to find her hand. He laced his fingers through hers and squeezed, keeping his grip firm so they wouldn't be separated.

Sue was thankful that she was behind Jack, making conversation impossible. How the simple act of holding his hand could render her speechless was beyond her, but that was the effect he was having on her. She had to concentrate just to put one foot in front of the other so she didn't stumble on the steps. Once they made it to the concourse the crowd thinned out somewhat but Jack kept her hand securely in his.

Outside the stadium, they made their way to the cab waiting area, falling in line to wait their turn. The air had turned noticeably cooler and Sue shivered slightly despite the long sleeved t-shirt she was wearing. Having noticed her discomfort, Jack took off his cap and yanked his sweatshirt over his head. Realizing his intent, Sue tried to dissuade him but he continued as if she hadn't spoken a word. He removed her cap and pulled his sweatshirt over her head settling it on her before replacing her cap with the same care he had earlier in the day.

"Jack, now you're going to be cold. At least I have on a long sleeved t-shirt. You just have on this short sleeved one," she said emphasizing the fact by running her fingertips around the armband of one of his exposed arms.

Jack reached up and claimed her wayward hand, again tangling his fingers with hers. "Sue, trust me when I tell you I am feeling far from cold. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

She ducked her head in embarrassed delight. This new, flirty Jack was a force to be reckoned with. She was going to have to work hard to gain her equilibrium and give as good as she was getting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Saturday Evening**

Levi was glad to see Jack and Sue return, welcoming them at the door, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Hey, Buddy," Sue greeted him with an affectionate rub. "Give me a minute and I'll take you for your walk." Standing to make her way toward her bedroom, she noticed Jack with Levi's leash in his hand.

"I'll take Levi. You just relax."

"You took him earlier today. You relax and I'll take him," Sue threw over her shoulder as she disappeared into her room. When she returned, she found Jack standing by the door with an impatient Levi.

"Why don't we both go," he suggested as a compromise, not about to let her walk Levi alone.

Sue regarded him carefully for a moment, noticing the slightly stubborn set of his jaw. Deciding not to push it and just let Jack live in overprotective mode for the moment, she nodded her head and reached for the hem of the sweatshirt she still wore. She had it about midway up before she asked for his help. "Jack, will you hold my t-shirt down please? I seem to be having difficulty."

"Wh...wha...what are you doing," he managed to croak out, his attention riveted on Sue's actions and her exposed midriff, his mind suddenly conjuring up visions he had no business dwelling on. When he realized she couldn't see his lips and was waiting on his assistance, he reached up and lowered her arms, pulling the sweatshirt down so she could see his lips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you back your sweatshirt. If you are going to walk with me and Levi you are going to need it. I'll just grab a jacket," she said matter-of-factly, once again raising the sweatshirt.

Jack quickly stopped her and assured her he could get a jacket just as easily. Turning and heading to his room he returned with a long sleeved t-shirt instead. "I'm really not cold, Sue," he assured her seeing her dubious stare. "Trust me," he simply stated, opening the door and ushering she and Levi out into the hall.

Jack and Sue shut the door behind them and dissolved into a fit of giggles. They were both soaked to the bone, having been caught in an unexpected rain shower. They had strolled through the upscale lobby with their heads held high as if they were dressed to the nines, keeping a firm hand on Levi to keep him from shaking and relieving himself of the droplets that still clung to him. Now, in the sanctity of their suite they gave in to the humor of their situation.

"You look like a drowned rat," Jack laughed, hastily adding at her narrowed eyes, "an adorable drowned rat."

Sue just rolled her eyes and looked at Levi. "Isn't that something like the pot calling the kettle black, Levi? Do you think we ought to tell Jack to take a look in the mirror or just let him go on believing he's his normal, 'magnetic' self?"

Levi simply looked from one to the other before giving in to his nature and shaking furiously, slinging water all over the foyer and sending his two favorite humans into another fit of laughter. When the merriment subsided Sue began to shiver, her wet clothes clinging to her and offering no warmth.

Seeing her discomfort, Jack gently touched her shoulder to gain her attention, "Why don't you go on and get in the shower. I'll build a fire for Levi to cozy up to and then I'll shower. We'll meet back in the kitchen and scrounge up something to eat. Sound okay?" At her nod, the plan was set in motion.

Sue found Jack sitting on the floor enjoying the fire and munching on cheese, crackers, and fruit. Levi was stretched out at his feet and Jack was lightly stroking his belly with his sock foot. "I think, if I don't watch it, Levi might not want to go back to his regular life," Sue said, settling on the couch across from Jack, tucking her feet under her.

Jack smiled serenely, inhaling deeply and letting her intoxicating scent wash over him. Pushing the plate across the coffee table, he silently offered her something before rising and asking her drink preference. When he returned with her water, he settled on the couch beside her and turned on the TV. "I want to watch the weather so I can decide what I want to do tomorrow," he explained to Sue.

"That's fine, but I'll warn you now. I may not make it through the newscast. I'm feeling relaxed from my warm shower and being waited on," she grinned. "It's exhausting! If I do fall asleep, wake me up and let me know our plans. I don't want to miss anything."

Jack chuckled and agreed, turning to watch the news. He was aware of Sue shifting to get more comfortable. When she squirmed to find a place for her feet, he reached down and pulled her legs over his lap so she could stretch out. "Sue, your legs aren't bothering me so don't even bother arguing. Close your eyes, rest, and I'll wake you when I know what we're going to do."

Sue eyed him dubiously for a moment before relaxing and closing her eyes. Jack was lightly rubbing her sock feet, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. She tried to stay alert, to enjoy his unconscious attention, but she lost the fight and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Jack turned off the television and shifted gently to gaze at Sue sleeping peacefully. His heart constricted as he thought of the months he had spent away from her, how he felt when he found out she was gone. He had two weeks to convince her to return to Washington; two weeks to convince her he was through back-pedaling from a relationship with her.

Giving in to the temptation to touch her, he ran a finger down her cheek and across her parted lips causing her to shift slightly. When she failed to open her eyes, he ran his thumb over her lower lip and was rewarded with her gentle sigh. Leaning down between her and the back of the couch, he tenderly kissed her cheek and allowed himself the luxury of nuzzling her neck. His heart raced as she shifted, turning on her side away from him, capturing his arm in the movement. Deciding that she needed her rest more than she needed to know their plans for the following day, he settled in behind her, wrapping his 'captured' arm securely around her waist. She snuggled into his warmth and continued to sleep, enveloped securely in his embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize for the formatting. I'm trying to fix it. Hopefully from here on out the story will be easier to read. As for the one that asked for more than one chapter a day...Oy! **

**Sunday Morning**

Jack woke slowly and stretched, momentarily panicking when he couldn't feel his right arm. He quickly opened his eyes and looked in that direction seeing nothing but blonde hair. Chuckling to himself as the previous night's events washed over him, he relaxed and waited patiently for Sue to wake up, enjoying having her in his arms.

Sometime during the night he had ended up on his back and Sue had turned toward him. She now was snuggled against his body, one leg thrown over his and her face pressed into the crook of his neck. He shifted ever so slightly causing her to wiggle closer to him before settling back down. It was exquisite torture. Forcing his right hand to obey even though he couldn't feel it, he brought it up to softly brush her hair away from her face. He brought his left hand up and caressed her exposed flesh, letting his fingertips linger on the softness of her cheek and ear. When her face shifted upwards, exposing her forehead, he brushed a delicate kiss there, holding his breath to see if she would awake. The whispered "Jack" that escaped her lips in her slumber brought a broad smile to his face.

Sue slowly woke, trying to orient herself before opening her eyes. She was warm and comfortable and hated to give in to the beginning of the day. She stretched languidly until her face came in contact with a stubbly chin. Popping open her eyes, she sat up on her elbow using Jack's chest as leverage. She observed Jack's rumpled appearance and the glint in his eyes and knew she had slept the night in his arms. Ducking her head to hide the blush that was washing over her and to gather her scattered nerves, she laughed. "I can't believe I slept on the couch. I've been sleeping on a couch for almost three months. You promise me a bed for two weeks, and where do I end up? On the couch."

Jack laughed and waited for her to look his way. "Yeah, but this couch has a bonus...me!"

Sue rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "What's on our agenda for today? You were supposed to wake me up and tell me last night," she couldn't resist adding.

Jack had the decency to look sheepish. "I did try to wake you up. I did!" he exclaimed at her look of disbelief. "But then you grabbed my arm and rolled over, trapping me here. I had no choice but to stay with you and let you sleep." He gave her his best 'innocent' look which only had her dissolving into giggles.

"Okay, Jack, _whatever_. So, the plans for today? Care to clue me in?"

"Oh, yeah, we're going to the zoo. It's going to be a bright, sunny, warm day so I thought we'd spend it outdoors."

Extracting herself from him and standing up, she grinned. "I think that'll be fun. I'm going to take a shower and check in with Lucy. I can be ready in an hour. That okay?"

"That sounds great," he agreed. "I guess Lucy wants to know what we do each day?" he asked, knowing how Lucy's mind worked when it came to her favorite matchmaking subjects.

"Yeah. She pretty much wants a blow by blow description of our activities," Sue confirmed.

"Tell her I said hey when you talk to her."

"I will but I don't think she's going be alert enough to comprehend it. Once I tell her that I'm staying with you and that we have already slept together, I figure she'll be out cold for the rest of the day." After giving him a flirtatious wink, she turned and headed for her bedroom, her heart racing a mile a minute at her audacity.

Jack simply watched her go, his mouth agape. Once he managed to close it, his lips spread into a silly grin that was still firmly in place as they left the building and headed to the zoo.


	13. Chapter 13

The photographer met them inside the gates of the zoo. "Can I get a picture of the lovely couple? A souvenir from your vacation for you and the lovely lady?" the man asked smoothly.

Jack reached for Sue's arm, pulling her towards him and pointing toward the photographer. Moving his "C" handshape from the front of his face to the palm of his other hand he indicated to Sue that the man wanted to take a picture.

Sue nodded in agreement and had Levi sit at her feet. Looking around for Jack, she startled slightly when his arms circled her waist from behind and he pulled her back against his solid chest. Leaning forward slightly he placed his chin on her right shoulder and smiled for the camera. Sue brought her hands up to cover his on her waist so she could lean away slightly to look at him, not sure what he wanted to do. He met her puzzled look with a wink.

"Let's give Lucy something to talk about," he whispered, mesmerized by the emotions dancing across her eyes. He knew she had mentioned his eyes before, but truth be told, he could get lost in her eyes. There was no pretense there, only honesty, sincerity, compassion, acceptance, and a passion for life. And if he looked deeply enough, as he was now, he could also see untapped desire, waiting to be fanned to life. The clearing of the photographer's throat finally registered in Jack's ears as he dragged his eyes away from hers and looked back to the waiting man.

"Smile," the man said, chuckling to himself, as he raised the camera and took another picture. "Thanks folks. Your proofs will be ready here at the front gate after noon. Be sure and check them out before you leave. I think you'll like what you see."

Jack reluctantly removed his arms from around Sue, missing her closeness immediately. Not willing to give up all contact, he repeated his 'smooth' move from the day before, sliding his hand down her arm to capture her hand. He was prepared when she looked his way. "I'm gonna hold on to you while you hold on to Levi. That way, we won't get separated," he explained as if it were a perfectly logical explanation. "What," he asked in mock outrage, "You think I don't have your best interest at heart? I've noticed that there aren't that many blondes in New York. I don't want someone snatching you or something."

"Does that mean that everywhere we go, you are going to hold my hand," Sue asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked down the sidewalk toward the first grouping of animals.

"That might not be a bad idea, to keep you safe, you know," he finished lamely.

"Jack, if you want to hold my hand, all you have to do is ask," Sue replied laughingly, pulling a sputtering Jack behind her. "Come on, I think I saw some of your friends ahead," she added, pulling him toward the primate building.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunday Evening**

Sue paced in her bedroom, building up the nerve to meet Jack. He had told her to dress up and meet him by the front door at 7:00 PM. She was ready with twenty minutes to spare, hence the problem. She had time to think, to analyze their relationship, for her fears to creep in. She felt like they had been on the verge of stepping into unchartered territory after she turned down the New York job. Then Jack had been called away on assignment and she had been transferred. It seemed like every time one or both of them were ready to step forward, something or someone got in their way. Sue was beginning to wonder if she and Jack just weren't meant to be.

And then he had shown up in New York for his 'vacation'. He did seem to be serious about relaxing and enjoying himself, but he also seemed to be intensely focused on her. The more he focused, the less she knew she could handle. Never before had she sensed her heart in such a precarious position. It would take so little for him to have it completely, leaving her with nothing to give anyone else should he walk away.

She turned and examined her appearance yet again, knowing that her window of opportunity for changing was quickly closing. How she wished Lucy was here, to give her a pep talk and boost her confidence. It's not that the dress was daring, because it wasn't. She was too modest for that. It was a different style for her. She felt good in the dress and that was what mattered. Taking a deep breath before she could chicken out, she grabbed her light sweater and headed to meet Jack.

Jack paced nervously by the front door, his necktie seeming to shrink with each step. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing, his body recognizing the importance of the evening ahead. For the first time in what seemed like forever his heart and his mind were on the same page. It was time to move forward with Sue. Time for her to understand that he was finished standing still, that there would be no more back-pedaling, that he was committed to a relationship with her. He'd had a taste of life without her; it was dull, dreary, and lifeless.

He heard her bedroom door open and turned eagerly, missing her even for the short time they'd been apart. His breath caught at his first sight of her, taking in her wispy dress and the shy hesitation visible in her expression. She was beautiful and he was a blessed man.

He hoped his trembling lips were in some semblance of a smile as he held up his finger silently asking her to twirl. She did, her eyes lighting up at the pleasure on his face. "You look [B]BEAUTIFUL[/B], Sue. You take my [B]BREATH[/B] away," he admitted seriously. Looking down at his watch in an attempt to gain his footing, he looked up and found her watching him, a smile on her face.

"Tired of me already, Jack? We haven't even left and already you are checking your watch," Sue teased, noticing his sudden fascination with the timepiece.

**"CUTE"** he signed with a sarcastic expression. She laughed and they both relaxed. "Come on," he said, taking her hand with a wink, "we've got a buggy to catch."


	15. Chapter 15

Sue's confusion turned to delight when Jack led her to the horse drawn buggy waiting curbside for them. He gallantly helped her aboard and then settled in beside her, sitting as closely as he dared without sending her running. He was more than encouraged when she slid her hand into his and squeezed it. "Thank you, Jack. This has been a wonderful, um, a wonderful, um, _evening_."

"Now's who's the one ready to get rid of whom?" he quipped. "The _evening_, as you call it, is just beginning. Don't thank me now," he laughed.

"I just want to be sure you know I'm having a good time," Sue answered demurely. "Because I am, having a good time that is," she assured him with another smile.

His grip tightened on her hand as he wrestled with the right words. Clearing his throat, he made sure Sue was looking before he began speaking. "Sue, I have a confession to make. Um, I don't think of this as an '_evening_'. I think of this," he said gesturing between the two of them, "as a man, out with a woman he finds amazingly attractive and desperately wants to spend time with. I think of this as a time, away from work and all that is familiar, to concentrate on our common likes and dislikes, and as a..." He was stopped by her finger to his lips.

"Jack, are you trying, in your oh so unique way, to call this a date?" she asked, taking pity on him.

"What would you say if I said yes," he asked, watching her intently.

"I'd say this is an amazing first date," she admitted unable to stop the color from staining her cheeks, thankful that the darkness dulled the effect. Nestling her head on his shoulder, needing to cut off the conversation for the moment and calm her racing heart, she allowed, "An amazing first date indeed."

Several minutes later, Jack stroked the hand still nestled in his to gain her attention. She raised her head, looking around her in wonder, the twinkling lights in the tree mirrored in her eyes. "We're here," Jack murmured, momentarily lost in the wonderment of her gaze. Slipping from the buggy, he offered his hand to help her down, his arm naturally settling around her waist as he led her toward the waiting doorman.

"Welcome to _Tavern on the Green_," the man greeted them. "May I have your name please?"

Jack gave him his name and they were immediately shown to a quaint table on the terrace. Their waiter promptly brought them glasses of ice water and introduced himself as Jason. He handed each a menu, going through the multiple entrees of the day. Sue visibly relaxed as Jason faced her while talking, turning to Jack only when Jack spoke to him. Giving them time to make their decision, he left with a promise to return as soon as they were ready to order.

Sue laid down her menu and faced Jack, an eyebrow arched inquisitively. "How did you do it? You have been with me the entire time so how does the waiter know I am deaf?"

Jack pulled at his collar uncomfortably, not quite sure if Sue was upset or not. "Maybe he'd simply rather look at a beautiful woman than an ordinary guy," he tried to explain, hoping it would be enough. When it was clear she wasn't buying his explanation, he confessed. "Okay, so I talked to the management when I called to make reservations last week. Please don't be mad, Sue. I just wanted tonight to be special," he added with sincerity. "I didn't want you to be uncomfortable in any way."

Smiling shyly, she reached for his hand, squeezing it for emphasis. "It's okay, Jack. I'm not upset. How could I be at such a sweet gesture?" she asked, trying to pull her hand away, but not having any success. "Wait a minute," she exclaimed, as his words finally sank in, "What do you mean 'when you called to make reservations last week'? You didn't call today?"

Jack shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. Taking a deep breath, he let the floodgates open. "I knew I was going to be in New York this weekend and I, uh, was determined, _am_ determined, to move us forward, into a relationship. Friendship just isn't enough, Sue. I want more. I want to know that I'm the only man you are dating and for you to know that I have no desire to see anyone else. I want to be able to call you up, any time of the day or evening without thinking I need an excuse. I want to call just to hear your voice. I want to be able to hold your hand, slide my fingers down the softness of your cheek, and run my fingers through your hair. I want to be the sole reason for your blushes," he added, his eyes turning smoky. "And I can't wait to finally feel your lips against mine without having to use a case as an excuse. I want to take my time learning your taste, the feel of you, and what it takes for my name to cross your lips in pleasure." Jack stopped and waited on her reaction, hoping she wasn't frightened by the outpouring of his hopes and desires. Seeing her stunned expression he tried to lighten the mood. "Not exactly what you expected in answer to your last question was it?" Leaning over and tweaking her nose, he added, "Better be careful in the future what you ask. Now that I've opened up, I like the relief of baring my soul."

Sue smiled nervously and took a long sip of her water. She turned her attention to her menu, not able to read a single word. Her thoughts were whirling inside her head, refusing to settle down into any semblance of order. She had hoped for so long that Jack would express an interest in her. Now that he had, she found it just as overwhelming as it was exciting. She risked a quick glance back in Jack's direction to find him smiling affectionately at her.

"Don't worry, Sue. I don't expect us to experience everything tonight. I'm not planning on pouncing," he said with a grin. "We'll take things at _your_ pace and move forward when _you_ are ready. **D-E-A-L?**"

At her relieved nod, he turned his attention to his menu, finally releasing Sue from his captivating gaze.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack helped Sue back into the buggy, noting that she gladly accepted the light blanket the driver offered in the coolness of the evening. He carefully settled next to her, noting her skittishness with a sigh. His heart was hanging in the balance, waiting to see if he had said too much too soon. Their dinner had been enjoyable, but he had sensed the rising tension in her throughout the meal. He asked the driver to take them once around the park before returning them to Trump Towers, needing at least a few more precious minutes with her in case they were his last.

Sue turned to Jack in the darkness of the park. He was gazing out in the opposite direction, seemingly a million miles away. She could make out the tension in his body and knew she was the reason. "Jack," she said haltingly, not quite sure of how she was going to continue, "Thank you for your honesty earlier tonight in the restaurant." She shook her head as he said something, "It's too dark for me to read you right now so will you please just listen? I guess it's time for me to be honest." Wringing her hands together she desperately searched for the right words. "To say that I am overwhelmed would be an understatement. You've got my head spinning so quickly that I don't honestly know how to respond. Your intensity is unsettling...just as unsettling are my feelings for you. I want to experience the things you spoke of at dinner. I'm just scared, Jack. No relationship has ever been this important to me and with me living here now...I just don't want to mess it up." Sighing with frustration, she wiped at the tears that had started trailing down her face, "This is not going the way I want it to. Did I mention that you have my head spinning?" she asked on a half laugh-half sob.

The tightness in Jack's heart vanished as he listened to her realness. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her unresisting body toward his, settling her head on his shoulder. He reached for her hand and fingerspelled, "**A-L-L-W-I-L-L-B-E-O-K-R-E-S-T-N-O-W-T-A-L-K-L-A-T- E-R**"

Opening the door he allowed her to enter ahead of him. Levi greeted them, leash in mouth. "Is that a hint, Boy?" Jack chuckled. "Let me put on my running clothes and I'll take you with me," he promised to the attentive dog.

Still holding on to Sue's hand, he pulled her around to face him. "Thank you for a very pleasant evening, Sue. I'm looking forward to doing this again, many times." He allowed his eyes to linger on her for several seconds before swallowing and looking away. Once he had his desire under control, he turned back, "Well, goodnight. I'm going to go change and go for a run, like I said, to Levi earlier, and take him with me," he muttered, finally just stopping and shrugging. He gave her hand a squeeze and turned to go, stopping when she didn't release his hand.

He turned back in time to catch her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him, nestling her head under his chin. Her words were muffled as she spoke, but his heart heard her loud and clear. "Thank you for an amazing first date, Jack. I loved every bit of it...even the overwhelming parts." He felt her lift her head and press a feather-light kiss to his jaw before turning and fleeing to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Monday Morning**

Sue was accosted at the doors of the Federal Plaza building by Lisa, Kerry, and Anna.

"Well?" the three chorused together, looking expectantly at Sue.

Sue laughed, thinking how much Lucy would like the three ladies standing before her. "Well what?" she asked mischievously, intentionally being evasive.

Anna stomped her foot and threw her arm around Sue, guiding her into the building and heading toward the bank of elevators. "Where is Dreamboat this morning? We thought maybe he'd bring you to work."

"Oh, and here I thought you three missed me this weekend," Sue giggled.

Kerry pushed Anna aside with a mock slap and took up where the latter had left off. "What Anna _meant_ to say was _how_ was your weekend with Dreamboat? We've been dying to talk to you."

Stepping onto the elevator, Sue found herself surrounded by the three women, all intently focused on her. Even Levi felt intimidated, choosing to sit behind Sue instead of at her side. Smiling, she decided to allow very little. "Dreamy," she sighed before clamping her mouth shut.

Lisa, the most level-headed of the three, tapped Sue's shoulder and shook her finger at her. "Oh no you don't, Sue. We need more information than that. We've been living on 'what ifs' and our imaginations for two days. We need some real information to keep our fairytale going."

"Fairytale?" Sue asked, not quite sure she had read that last part correctly.

"Yes," affirmed Kerry. "You know, where Prince Charming rides in and saves his lady, claiming her forever as his own? A fairytale." She looked to her other two cohorts and they all feigned a swoon which had Sue giggling.

"Are you joining him for lunch? Maybe we can just hang out by the elevators and catch a glimpse of him," Anna suggested to the others. Turning back to Sue she once again asked, "Why didn't Dreamboat bring you to work? He seemed awfully protective."

Rolling her eyes, Sue laughingly corrected her. "His name is Jack and he didn't bring me to work because I took a cab. I left Jack in bed."

All three women's eyes popped open wide. "You did what?" Lisa shrieked, losing her composure. "Did you just say you 'left Jack in bed'?"

Sue blushed furiously as the meaning of her words sank in. Fumbling to correct her careless terminology, she was met with nothing but grins. "I meant, Jack was still in bed when I left, alone, with me not in there with him. I have my own room you know. I did not sleep with Jack. He slept in his own bed. That's where he was when I left, I guess. I didn't go look." Crinkling her nose in frustration at the turn the conversation had taken, she shook her head and turned to leave. "I've got to go, get to my office. I'll talk to you nuts later."

Watching her go, the three planned to be somewhere near her office at lunch time.

Sue looked up in surprise as the pizza was pushed across her desk into her field of vision covering the reports she had been reviewing. Seeing Jack's smiling face brought a mirroring smile to hers. "Hey," she murmured, allowing herself to tarry in his twinkling eyes. "How has your day been so far?"

"Lonely," he answered simply, letting her know he missed her. "I thought we could have lunch together." He chuckled softly as she dipped her head to hide her blush. Stepping back from her desk, he was surprised to see the sea of faces gathered at her door. Waving his hand to get her attention he nodded toward the women. "I think there are some people here to talk to you. Do I need to leave?"

Sue glanced toward her office door in surprise before looking back at him. "I don't think they are here to talk to me. I think they are on a sightseeing tour."

"I didn't know your area of the building was open to tours. I don't see a tour guide," he continued, oblivious to Sue's mirth. "Want me to call...Okay, what's going on?" he asked, finally aware that Sue was enjoying something he knew nothing about.

Sue stood and went to her door to shoo the gaggle of ladies away. Closing the door, she turned back to Jack. "I see you've conquered yet another office full of unsuspecting women. All you have to do is walk through a building, flashing that smile of yours and turning your eyes on people, and you cause a stir. You aren't even aware of it, are you? What am I going to do with you?" she asked mockingly.

Jack immediately responded by approaching Sue, the gleam in his eye causing her to back against the door in self preservation. Her retreat didn't deter Jack until he was inches away from her. "What would you like to do with me?" he whispered huskily. He brought his hands up to brace his weight on the door, effectively closing off Sue's escape route.

Her eyes rose from his lips to the intensity of his eyes before dropping back to his lips. She unconsciously moistened her lips which caused Jack's mouth to open slightly. She felt the whoosh of air from the action as he began a torturous descent toward her. She had all the time she needed to avoid the coming kiss, but was incapable of moving.

Jack heard the knock and barely had time to react before a very surprised Sue was catapulted away from the opening door and into his arms by the force of the three women pushing on the other side. Twisting rapidly to see what had sent her sprawling, she was met by the faces of her three roommates, all grinning widely at the scene before them. Feeling very self-conscious, Sue tried unsuccessfully to step away from Jack but he was not relinquishing his hold on her waist. His hands had naturally settled there when she spun in his arms and he was quite content not to move them.

"So sorry, Sue. We didn't know you had anyone with you. We came by to see if you wanted to do lunch, but we see you have somebody else to do," grinned Anna wickedly.

"What she meant to say," Lisa tried to recover, seeing Sue's horrified look, "Is we see you have someone to do lunch with. We should have known. So sorry to barge in," she apologized trying desperately to sound sincere as she began to back out of the office, encouraging the others to do the same.

"But I didn't get a good enough look at Dreamboat," argued Kerry. "You two amazons were standing in front of me," complained the petite blonde. "I want to see him," she whined, grabbing the door frame and not budging.

Sue was oblivious to Kerry's words but Jack heard them loud and clear. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, he met the eyes of the other two ladies and nodded slightly. They parted to give Kerry an unobstructed view. Jack waved at her, causing Anna and Lisa to turn quickly and catch her in mid-swoon. They disappeared hastily, leaving in their wake a quiet awkwardness.

Jack used his hands to turn a mortified Sue around to face him. He gently encouraged her to look at him with the tip of one finger under her chin. Once she looked up and focused on his lips he asked, "Now, where were we?"

Catching him by surprise, she pushed away quickly. "I think we were about to share a pizza," she answered to his disappointment. "I don't want to do or say anything else to add to the circus around here at the moment. I think your ego has been inflated sufficiently for one afternoon, _Dreamboat_."

"Okay, party pooper," he laughed. "I've only got one thing to say before we drop the subject."

"What's that?" she asked warily, not liking the intense merriment in his gaze.

"If I'm a 'dreamboat', then you have to be my captain," he said, waggling his eyebrows. He laughed as she sputtered and finally turned to get a slice of pizza, turning back and stuffing it in his mouth, effectively cutting off the conversation for the time being.


	18. Chapter 18

**Monday Evening**

Sue hung up her coat and reached down to unleash Levi, laughing at the way the dog took off in search of Jack. Wishing she could show the same enthusiasm, she too went in search of him. She rounded the corner and bumped into him as he was coming to find her.

"Hey there captain," he said with a playful wink. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Blessedly uneventful," she sighed giving him a knowing look. "I guess the office gossip made it around that you had left the building so there was no reason to come by my office. So," she said, heading toward the couch, "what did you do this afternoon?"

"I went shopping." He stated simply, grabbing her hand and pulling, preventing her from sitting down. As she started to argue he put a finger to her lips successfully quieting her. "You can relax, just not here. Come on," he said while pulling her toward her bedroom, "I've got plans for you." Jack turned so she could no longer read his lips and all but skipped through her room and into the giant bathroom all the while pulling her with him.

Sue marveled at the thoughtfulness of the man smiling before her. "You did go shopping didn't you? Did you buy every candle in the store, Jack?" she asked, looking in awe at the plethora of candles that surrounded the giant Jacuzzi tub, filled and brimming with bubbles.

Jack simply shrugged, enjoying her obvious pleasure. "You have one hour to relax. When your hour is up, I'll send Levi in to alert you. Dress casually because we're staying in tonight. I'm having dinner delivered and it should be waiting when you emerge." He leaned forward and brushed a kiss along her cheek, stealing her breath in the process. "Enjoy yourself," he whispered before turning and dimming the lights, pulling the door closed and leaving only a crack for Levi to nudge through later.

Emerging feeling surprisingly energized and refreshed an hour and a half later, Sue found Jack carrying Chinese takeout cartons to the patio table. She laughed when she noticed how Jack had positioned the table so that he could sit in the living room but she could still be outside. Making her presence known, she asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

Jack turned at her words and had to work on answering coherently. She was standing a few feet away from him dressed in a pink jogging suit that was made for touching. Her cheeks were attractively flushed from her bath and she smelled heavenly. Her hair was piled loosely on her head with errant tendrils softly framing her face. She looked beautiful.

"Um, I think I've got everything under control here. So, how do you feel?"

"Breathless," was her surprising answer, causing him to grin and raise an eyebrow in question, hoping he was the reason for her current state. "I just blew out all those candles. I have no air left," she said impishly, making her way to the table and seating herself, waiting on a chuckling Jack to join her.

Their meal finished, Sue stood to clear the table pausing when Jack stilled her hand. "I'll get it," he motioned easily. "After all, I'm closest to the kitchen. I'd have to move the table for you to get inside. This night is about you relaxing. I'll be right back."

Jack returned to find Sue standing at the balcony's edge, gazing out over Central Park. Keeping his gaze fixed on her he approached with trembling legs, hating his aversion to heights. When he was as far as his feet would take him, he leaned over and gently tapped Sue on the shoulder, causing her to startle violently.

"Jack! You scared me. I didn't expect you out here. _Why_ are you out here," she asked, still calming her racing heart.

"Because you are," he said simply.

Seeing the nervousness in his eyes, she took pity on him. "Want to go inside and watch television? I'm sure we could find something relaxing to watch," she invited.

She followed him in, suppressing a smile at his relieved nod. He surprised her by removing the large cushions from the couch. "Here, make yourself comfortable and I'll give you a massage. That ought to help you relax," he said, smiling at his creativeness.

Sue was hesitant and blurted out, "I don't think you giving me a massage is going to relax me."

Jack looked at her challengingly, "You afraid of my technique, Thomas, or does the thought of me touching you have the opposite effect on you?"

Sue didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was on target with his latter reasoning so she lay down on the cushions with trepidation. As soon as his hands settled on her shoulders, she knew she had made an unwise decision. At least with her head down she wouldn't be expected to carry on a conversation with him, leaving her more energy to focus on not making a fool of herself.

He could feel the tenseness in her shoulders and he began kneading there lightly, increasing the pressure as her muscles warmed and began to relax. He moved from her shoulders down her back, his hands strong and steady, sure of their every move. When she groaned, he momentarily faltered, hoping to one day elicit the same response from her by using his lips. He gentled his touch and began to scratch her back, laughing when she purposely purred like a cat.

Rolling her over, he stretched out beside her, propping himself up on one elbow. "How did you learn to do that, to make the sound a cat makes?"

Sue giggled at the unexpected question. Thinking for a moment, she replied. "I didn't know I was doing it correctly until just now. I've held cats and felt the vibrations they make when they purr. I guess I thought the same sound could be copied by fluttering my tongue so that's what I did."

Jack's grin spread, "You did great! I'm impressed."

Sue rolled her eyes at him, "You need to be careful there, Sparky. If my purring like a cat impresses you then you might be considered crazy."

"Crazy for you," slipped out of his mouth before he could censor his words. He held her gaze, aware of the blush that suffused her cheeks and the light that flashed in her eyes. He dropped his gaze to her lips, waiting to see if she would stay or escape to the security of her room once she understood his intentions. When her mouth parted and her breathing shallowed, he knew she was aware of what he intended to do.

His heart leapt as he slowly lowered his head and kissed the corner of her mouth. Raising his head he waited for her eyes to focus on him before descending once again and grazing the opposite corner. His hands fisted as he fought for control when her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as he raised his head a second time. When her hands came up to grasp his shirt and pull him closer, he lowered his lips to hers, running his tongue around them, mimicking her earlier action.

Forcing himself to be content with the barest of kisses, he pushed himself to his feet and reached down to pull her up. Brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her eyes he offered her his arm and escorted her to the door of her bedroom. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Sue. I can't wait until tomorrow night. Sleep well," he whispered and then turned and walked away.

Sue wondered what he had in store for her the following evening, deciding that she really didn't care as long as it included another kiss or two.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tuesday Evening**

Jack parked the Jeep and turned to a smiling Sue. "What?" he asked. "You've been smiling since we got in the Jeep at the hotel."

"Let's see," she began, holding up a finger. "I was wondering how long it would be before you couldn't stand using public transportation and started driving. I admit you did make it two days longer than I thought you would." Holding up a second finger, she continued, "And I know I saw you use a map, more than once, on the way out here. You've totally blown my image of you having the male map-phobia gene. I'm going have to rethink all of that." He was grinning too as she held up her third finger, "And you went to a lot of trouble to plan this 'casual' picnic. I'm impressed, Jack. So excuse me if I smile, but right now I can't help myself."

Holding her gaze for a few seconds, he allowed the contentment he was feeling to settle. He liked making her happy, being the reason for the smile on her face. At some point, and he wasn't quite sure when it had happened, his wants and desires had taken a backseat to her happiness. Finally breaking eye contact, Jack hurried around to open the door for her, taking her hand to help her out. "Come on. Let's get Levi and find some place to eat. I'm starved!"

Getting his bearings, Jack ushered them toward the beach anticipating Sue's reaction. He wasn't disappointed as Sue stopped and stared in surprise at the scene before her. A small area of the beach was encircled with torches, casting a soft glow on a barbecue pit. Two large pieces of driftwood had been arranged to provide a seating area. A full meal was spread out, waiting on their arrival. Turning to him, she signed, "**YOU AMAZE ME**."

"**THANK YOU**", Jack replied, capturing her hand and pulling her toward their beach picnic. Jack received instructions from the discreet attendant then sent him on his way with a generous tip. Turning back to Sue, his heart skipped a beat at the picture she made sitting before him. She had removed her shoes and was burying her feet in the sand, grinning as the grains ran between her toes and over her feet as she alternately lifted them and then settled them back underneath the cool surface.

She caught his eye and sprang to her feet, launching herself into his arms, laughing with glee. Her hug was all too brief as she backed away and declared, "I love the beach!"

"I noticed," he replied indulgently, bending to light the wood stacked neatly in the pit. "Let me get this started," he said, glancing back up at her so she could read him, "and we'll take a walk while it gets going."

Sue nodded and turned to stare at the water, watching the waves gently roll in and out, mesmerizing her. She startled when Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't let go, but waited until she relaxed and leaned against him, once again enjoying the hypnotic view of the ocean.

Jack raised his right hand and signed **BEAUTIFUL** using Sue's face in the outline of the sign before pointing toward the Atlantic. At her nod of agreement, he chanced another word, again holding his hand in front of her and this time fingerspelling **R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C**.

With a slight giggle she pulled from his embrace and twirled to address him, walking backwards. "Didn't you promise me a walk on the beach?" Turning back she called Levi and headed off toward the water spurring Jack into action. Not content to totally let her off the hook, he caught up to her and snagged her around the waist, hauling her body close to his with a challenging lift to his brow. He was rewarded a few moments later when her arm timidly settled around his waist, her finger slipping into a belt loop and hanging on. She gently rested her head against his shoulder and he couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the top of her head, his heart accelerating at the promise of the evening.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack looked around and then motioned toward Sue, seeking her approval. "This is perfect, Jack," she assured him, helping spread the blanket over the sand. She carefully positioned herself on one side and patted the space next to her, inviting Jack to settle beside her. He did, still not quite sure what she was up to, but decided it must be something good when she pushed him down on his back. "Look," she instructed, lying back on the blanket too.

Jack flipped to his stomach and ogled Sue until she laughed and pushed at him. "What?" he asked laughing. "You said to 'look' so I am."

"Not at me, silly. Look up, at the stars. Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed, gazing up at the heavens, now clearly visible away from the city lights.

"**AMAZING**" Jack replied, his eyes still trained on Sue. When she sat up and began searching for her shoes, he stilled her with a hand to her arm. "**WHAT**?" he signed, wondering what had changed her mind.

"If you were ready to go, all you had to do was say so," she mumbled.

Jack pulled her around to face him, leaning close to her so she could read him in the darkness of the night, "Who said anything about being ready to go?"

"You weren't looking at the stars," she said defensively, pulling back a bit.

Jack followed her, not giving her the space she was seeking. "**YOU STARE at STARS**," he spoke and signed, "**I STARE at YOU...COMPROMISE**."

"I am not going to lay here and have you stare at me. That's, that's, **CRAZY! YOU CRAZY**," she qualified.

Jack caught her twirling hand with a laugh, "**CRAZY FOR YOU**," he told her, repeating the words from the previous night. "One day, soon I hope, you just might believe me." He pushed her back on the blanket and followed her down. Leaning over her, he brushed the hair from her face and waited for her eyes to settle on his lips. "If you don't like my first idea, I could probably come up with another."

"Yeah?" she let out on a breathless sigh, struggling to meet his eyes.

He simply nodded, his voice no longer cooperating. Waiting until her eyes finally made it back to his, he slowly lowered his head, anticipating the sweet torture that was to come; kissing Sue but knowing he'd have to stop. His lips finally brushed hers in the gentlest of kisses but all his good intentions fled when she whimpered at the slight contact.

"Really kiss me, Jack," she sighed against his lips. "I'm not going to break," she added, recognizing his hesitancy but not understanding it.

His restraint snapped as his lips settled against hers in an all consuming kiss. Sue's senses were reeling as she clung to him to keep from being totally swept away. He skillfully nipped at her lips, causing her to gasp, giving him deeper access which he took and she allowed. Jack eased the kiss a bit as he felt her responding, gentling it into a shared experience, letting her explore as much as he did. He reluctantly slid his lips from hers as the need for oxygen intruded but refused to surrender all contact. He kissed his way across a silky smooth cheek and nuzzled his face in the hollow of her neck, feeling her giggle. Knowing he had found an ultra sensitive spot he made it his mission to turn the giggle into something else. Smiling with purely male satisfaction when it took no more than a swipe of his tongue to elicit a very sexy groan from the woman in his arms, he made his way back to her lips, needing another kiss like a drowning man needs a life preserver.

When his lips returned to hers Sue relaxed into the kiss, letting her natural reflexes take over. Unclenching her hands from Jack's shoulders, she allowed one hand the freedom to roam up Jack's neck and burrow in his hair while the other slid to his chest in time to feel the vibrations reverberating there. Spurred on by his response to her, she slid her hand from his hair to his cheek, pulling him deeper into their kiss, enjoying the slight roughness the late hour lent to his chin.

Jack finally lifted his head, trying to get his bearings, as the world continued to spin. He groaned at the sight of a thoroughly kissed Sue lying in his arms, her lips swollen and parted from their passionate encounter, her eyes heavy with desire. He rested his head beside hers, gasping in air and attempting to recite the alphabet backwards.

Sue struggled to regulate her breathing and uncurl her toes. Jack's kisses had taken her leaps and bounds into unknown territory and she was still reeling. A gentle finger sliding down her cheek brought her attention to the warm brown eyes staring at her.

"Well," she let out on a breath, "We've come full circle. Even with your 'other idea', here we are, you staring at me and I'm seeing stars," she muttered, giving him an audacious wink.

Jack snorted with laughter, flipping onto his back and staring up at the endless sky. Wrapping an arm around Sue and settling her head on his shoulder, he gave her a squeeze and couldn't help but think he was in way over his head.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack awoke slowly, a smile softening his face as the events of the evening came flooding back; a romantic walk, shared laughter over dinner, and stars. _She had admitted to seeing stars when he kissed her_. Jack smiled and moved his hand to the weight on his chest, startled into laughter when he encountered a wet nose. Soulful brown eyes looked his way, begging for a head rub. Giving in to the silent plea Jack asked, "Levi, where is Sue?" and watched as the dog looked toward the water's edge. He pushed himself up to a seated position and observed her for a few unguarded moments, keeping Levi occupied with a thorough belly rub.

She was contentedly running her hands through the sand, picking up handfuls and letting the grains slip through her fingers before repeating the action. The breeze had wreaked havoc with her ponytail _or maybe my hands did that earlier _Jack thought with a silly grin, as he watched the tendrils that had escaped whip in the wind. A flash of light in the distance and a rumble of thunder startled Jack into action as he gave Levi a final pat before standing and making his way toward the siren by the sea.

She caught movement in the corner of her eye and turned to watch Jack settle beside her looking deliciously rumpled. Her smile made him arch an eyebrow and look at her expectantly. "Have a good nap?" she asked, reaching out to straighten his collar before snatching her hand away self-consciously. "Um, did I tell you I love the beach? It's very relaxing, in case you didn't notice," she added impishly. Growing increasingly uneasy at the way he was simply watching her she carried on, "But I see a storm is coming and it is getting rather late," she tagged on looking at her watch, "so I guess we'd better be going. I had a wonderful...umph...Jack, what are you doing?" she squealed as she found herself draped across Jack's legs, cradled in his arms.

"_First_ of all," he said, emphasizing the beginning of a list as she had done earlier, "I think _somebody_ is rambling because they feel uncomfortable. Sue, I know this, _we_, are a bit new but I don't want you to be skittish around me. Feel free to touch, stroke, kiss, brush, explore, caress, did I mention kiss, me any time. I plan on doing the same to you, believe me," he promised, waggling his eyes to soften the implications of what he was saying. "_Secondly_," he continued, quite pleased with himself, "I'm glad to know you love the beach. I'll keep that in mind when planning future trips," he assured her mysteriously. "_Thirdly_, while the beach is relaxing, I did not fall asleep because of it. It was because of your kisses. Didn't I tell you earlier that you take my breath away?"

Sue burst out laughing at Jack's puppy dog eyes and the sappy end to his monologue. Her gaze momentarily shifted to the lightning flashing over the sea and the magnificence of the storm. It was drawing closer. Turning back to Jack, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself perilously close to his tempting lips. "I hate that I take your breath away, Jack," she said on a sigh, nuzzling his lips daringly. When he leaned in to capture her lips, she pulled away. "It means we can't kiss. I can't have you falling asleep everywhere we go, now can I?" she asked logically, rolling from his grasp and scrambling to her feet with a grin. "Come on, we better hurry, it's going to pour in just a minute."

Jack jumped to his feet and caught her before she could take two steps, wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her close. The intensity shining in his eyes had her smile fading and her bottom lip nervously caught between her teeth. "You don't think I'm going to let you get away that easily with your teasing, do you?" he asked huskily, his fingers clenching at her waist to draw her even closer.

"I was hoping not," came her flirty answer.

Jack lowered his head and the heavens opened. Sue was immediately lost to everything but Jack; his scent, his feel, his kiss. She pressed herself against him, needing to be closer, opening to his demands and meeting them head on. Her hands reached up to cup his chin then meandered to his hair, luxuriating in the freedom to do so.

Jack was gone the moment his lips touched Sue's. She responded instantly to everything he did, accepting and encouraging, learning as she went, driving him crazy. His senses reeled at the way her body molded to his, trying to get closer. His hands slipped below her waist and settled on her gentle curves before jerking them back to her waist and raising his head at the loud crash of thunder that rumbled above.

Sue felt the vibrations of the thunder at the same time she missed his lips. Opening her eyes, she watched him struggle to catch his breath and talk.

"I don't think this is safe," he muttered, looking around at the deserted beach and then up at the sky before settling back on her.

"I agree," she said easing away from him slightly, hoping some distance would help her thinking process. "There seems to be a lot of electricity in the air," she said saucily, aware they were talking about more than just the weather.

"Definitely, not safe," he repeated, urging her toward the protection of the Jeep. Settling her inside and coaxing Levi from his dry spot under the vehicle, Jack buckled in and turned on the heat. Turning to Sue, he asked her, "Have I told you I love the beach?" Shifting into drive, he turned back toward the city, laughter mixing with the steady beat of the windshield wipers, filling him with a sense of well-being.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Sue wearily dropped her briefcase and stepped out of her shoes. Unleashing Levi she followed him into the living area. "Jack?" she called, waiting for him to appear. When he failed to materialize she called again, a little louder. Realizing he wasn't there, she plopped down on the couch and stretched out. Her morning had been full of meetings and briefings, and her head was swimming with information and had begun to ache. She'd taken some medicine before leaving the office and now hoped it would soon kick in. Levi settled on the floor for a nap and she closed her eyes, quickly following him in slumber.

Jack entered the suite and was surprised to be greeted by Levi. "What are you doing here, Buddy? Where's Sue?" he asked, following the retriever deeper into the apartment. "Levi, no," Jack hissed, stopping the loyal dog before he jumped on Sue, waking her. "Good boy. I'll take it from here. You can go back to your nap too," he said with an affectionate rub. Laughing as the dog gave him one last look before circling three times and laying down, his gaze fell back on the woman sleeping on the couch.

Concern for her washed over him as he lowered himself to the edge of the cushions. It was too early for her to be home from work. Putting a hand lightly to her forehead, he was relieved when it didn't feel too hot. Sliding his hand down the side of her face he smiled as she snuggled into it, her hand coming up to press his closer.

Unable to resist, he bent forward and placed his lips on the corner of hers, pressing tenderly. When she remained unresponsive, he lightly nibbled his way across her mouth, enjoying the softness of her lips. His actions elicited a breathless sigh causing her lips to part. With a little more boldness, Jack gently ran his tongue around the perimeter of her mouth, pleased when she slightly stirred and shifted giving him better access. He took her bottom lip between his teeth imitating her innocent habit that always drove him to distraction. Releasing her lip and soothing it with an expert touch, he then began a leisurely exploration of her mouth. His tongue scraped her teeth before delving further and coming into contact with hers. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her begin to respond.

Sue wasn't aware of when her dream had ceased being a dream and had turned into delightful reality. She now knew she was being methodically and skillfully kissed awake. Unable to remain passive, her tongue joined his in a languid dance, neither in a rush to end the contact. She felt him smile and knew he was probably feeling quite proud of himself in accomplishing his goal. When he finally pulled away she took a deep breath and dreamily sighed, "Levi," opening her eyes in time to see his smile turn to a look of consternation.

Quickly recovering from her teasing, he pursed his lips and leaned forward with mock ferociousness, "Levi huh?"

"It was an innocent mistake. After all," she concluded logically, a twinkle in her eyes, "Levi is the one that usually wakes me up. How was I to know it was you?"

"I guess I'll have to work on my technique," Jack promised with a wink. "Know where I can find any willing practice participants?"

Sue released the hand she realized she was holding and caressed his cheek affectionately. Getting both hands involved she lightly tugged him closer only to whisper, "I can think of three ladies right off hand. I'm sure if I gave it a little more thought I could come up with a whole database full."

"Very funny, Miss Thomas," he said making a face. "You'd actually throw poor innocent me to the ladies in your office?"

Sue laughed, pushing at Jack and trying to sit up. "There is nothing innocent about you, Agent Hudson. But if you are scared of a few drooling women, then I guess I will make the ultimate sacrifice and let you practice on me."

Jack laughed with her and swooped in for a short, intense kiss before jerking back. "Why are you here?" At her surprised look, he shook his head and tried again. "I mean, it's too early for you to be home from work, not that I'm complaining. Are you okay?"

Sue nodded, "I'm fine. I had a horrible headache earlier but it has eased up quite a bit."

"I'm sorry I woke you, Sue," Jack said seriously. "You need your rest if you aren't feeling well."

"It's okay, Jack. I need to get up and take something else. The afternoon is still young," she claimed, glancing at her watch. "I can rest some more."

Jack gave her one more once over and then stood. "Tell you what, I'll meet you back here in five minutes and I'll rest with you. Okay?"

Sue gave him a knowing look. "**You** are going to rest **with** me?"

"Scouts honor," he replied sincerely, making a clumsy attempt to form the Boy Scouts hand signal. "We will do nothing but rest."

"Pity," was her sassy reply as she rose in search of more headache medicine and more comfortable clothing.


	23. Chapter 23

Turning with a sense of purpose, Jack sprinted to his room and quickly changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt before returning to the living room and moving the couch. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and gathered some makeshift supplies before retracing his steps. He found Sue standing in the living area, looking around in bewilderment.

"What are you doing, Jack?" she asked with an indulgent smile. "Did you get a sudden urge to rearrange the room?"

Approaching her and sliding his knuckles gently down her cheek, he observed the glint of pain in her eyes along with a hint of sadness. "Your head still hurts," he said matter-of-factly, taking issue with the physical pain first. "And for your information," he continued, turning to glance at his handy work and then back to Sue, "I was setting the stage for the perfect nap." He took her hand and led her to the couch, pushing her down gently. "I moved the couch here so we could watch the rain. I've opened the patio doors because there is a cool breeze and I like the smell of rain," he added almost shyly. "I've got ice for your head and me to keep it there. So, you ready to nap?"

Sue nodded but asked, "How do you intend to keep that ice in place?"

"Watch and learn, my dear, watch and learn." Laying her back on the couch, he nudged her against the back, making room to lie beside her. He wrapped his right arm around her pulling her snugly against him and pushed her head down on his shoulder. Laying a towel across where he had seen her rubbing her head earlier, he placed the ice bag on top and held it in place with his right hand. "**O-K**?" At her nod, he squeezed her in a gentle hug before letting his head relax against hers.

Sue's hand slid up his chest, trying to find a resting place. She was eye level with the v of his t-shirt and the small amount of skin that was exposed beckoned to her senses. Tiptoeing her fingers up to the v, she allowed her fingertips to rest against skin. Trying to glance at Jack but unable to see his eyes or lips from her position without moving, she allowed her fingers to begin the merest of explorations around the edge of the neckline. Her movements were hypnotic as she watched herself explore, enjoying very much the freedom of touch.

Just as her eyes were drifting shut she felt him shift. Dragging her heavy lids open she found herself staring into his fathomless eyes. Dropping her eyes from his intense gaze, she looked at his mouth to see him say, "Um, if we are going to nap, then your fingers are going to have to nap too."

Sue's eyes returned to his, a sparkle appearing where there had been reservation earlier. Jack groaned as he felt the fingertips in discussion tantalizingly work their way up his neck, along his jaw, across his cheek, and tug on his lower lip. His mouth opened, as if to speak, and Sue quickly took advantage of the opportunity presented, and ran her index finger along his exposed lower teeth. She exhilarated in the feel of roughness against smoothness and in the way he responded.

Jack had been trying to honor his 'nap only' promise but she was cutting away at his good intentions with every tentative touch of her fingertips. When he shifted and tried to give her a _telling_ look, he saw the last vestiges of whatever had been bothering her disappear and an impish sparkle explode. When her finger ventured into his mouth, he willingly joined the festivities, quickly closing his teeth and lips around her adventurous digit. His tongue swirled around the tip of her finger before he relaxed his teeth, sucking now to keep it in place. His tongue continued its heady manipulations on its captive, while Jack watched Sue's pupils expand and her eyes drift shut.

Sue was floating in a state of delirium. Never had the touch of any one individual affected her this way. Jack need only look at her and she would tremble. When touch was included, she was desperately gone; lost to the sensations he evoked. She felt the hand that had been dormant at her waist flex and begin a torturous journey up her body, dipping and rising with every contour, a tantalizing glimpse of what could be. Her finger was finally relinquished, coinciding with her irrepressible moan, her lips being captured instead.

Jack heard her moan and captured her lips, no longer satisfied with the small part of her he subdued. He rained languorous kisses upon her submissive mouth; slow, lazy, and intoxicating. His tongue danced with hers; a tempo he matched to the shower currently enveloping the city. Removing the ice pack, he rolled slightly, sliding a leg between hers, settling her half over him. He released his hands to explore her back and beyond, keeping his touch unhurried. She responded, arching and flexing instinctively, sinuously molding her body to his.

Finally releasing her lips, he nuzzled her cheek, seeking to recapture his control. Guiding her head to his chest, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and began stroking her hair in a soothing manner, letting his fingers brush her back lightly. He soon felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. "I love you, sweetheart," he whispered into the stillness of the room, voicing what his heart had been pounding for months.


	24. Chapter 24

The rain had intensified, pouring in steady sheets, blowing in the breeze. Even though her world was ever silent, Sue imagined the rest of the city was now too, the rain washing sounds indoors. She wished time would freeze, leaving her forever ensconced in Jack's strong arms. Instead, time marched inevitably forward, becoming her enemy.

Jack knew she was awake. Her breathing had changed but more noticeably, tension had invaded her body. Where earlier there was peace, it had vanished. She kept herself still, but he was so finely attuned to her he noticed even the slightest of changes. Peeking through his lashes, he could see her expressive face, emotions running rampant in her eyes. His heart clenched at what he witnessed, their relationship so new, he was uncertain.

A knock at the door startled Jack which in turn startled Sue. Their eyes locking, his were reluctantly dragged away by another knock. Glancing at his watch, he signed, "**PIZZA**]," to a confused Sue and got up to go pay the delivery guy. Returning a couple of minutes later, he explained how he had ordered pizza earlier to be delivered since she wasn't feeling well. Sue excused herself to go freshen up and Jack released a sigh of frustration at the interruption which had given Sue time to gather herself and put on a happy façade.

xx~~XX

"I can't believe how hungry I was," Sue laughed as she leaned back against the couch which had been returned to its original location. "All I did was nap all afternoon. How does that work up an appetite?"

"Well, that's not _all_ you did. I do seem to remember some activity on the couch," Jack said, enjoying the sweep of color that infused her face.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, totally flustered. Becoming totally engrossed in picking up pizza crumbs, she was unaware of his stealth-like approach, jumping when a gentle finger pressed into her chin, guiding her head up.

"**SORRY**" he signed with his free hand. "I didn't mean to startle you. I know I need to work on that, or rather, on _not_ doing that."

"It's okay, Jack. I know you don't do it on purpose."

"Well, still," he hedged, once her eyes settled back on his lips. "I don't want to do anything to add to the sadness I see in your eyes. I'm here for you, you know that don't you, Sue?" His warm eyes pleaded with her to open up to him.

Her nod was accompanied by a shaky breath and teary eyes. Jack's heart was breaking. He couldn't stand to see her in this condition. Trying another tactic, he cheerfully announced, "I have big plans for us tomorrow. I've got a surprise that you are going to love."

To his chagrin, his announcement only made the tears intensify. In a near state of panic, he scooted closer and wrapped her in his arms, not knowing what else to do. Her tears finally subsided and she was left with deep, shuddering breaths as she tried to gain complete control. When that control was attained, she lifted tear reddened eyes to his and announced, "I'm leaving tomorrow, Jack. I'm sorry, but I won't be here for your surprise."


	25. Chapter 25

Panic raced through Jack's heart as Sue crumpled against him, sobs once again wracking her body. His arms encircled her automatically, needing to ease her pain but wanting to shake her and demand answers. Keeping his touch light and reassuring once her crying eased, he cupped her cheeks when she raised her head, wiping away the remaining tears with his thumbs. Sitting patiently with her, he waited until her eyes focused on his lips before asking her what his heart was screaming to know.

"What do you mean you are leaving tomorrow?"

"I have to be in DC Friday morning to meet with some members of Congress and give them an update. I take the train down tomorrow. I'm sorry I won't be here for your surprise."

Jack's heart unclenched and he tried to tamper his smile of relief. "I can surprise you another night, Sweetheart." Pausing just a moment, he then added, "You are coming back here aren't you?"

Sue nodded and then her eyes widened dramatically, "Jack, I didn't mean to make you think I was leaving _you_. I wouldn't do that. To leave the man you love when things are finally beginning to work out would be stupid. I may be many things, but I am not stupid. I'm upset because work is messing up three of my days with you." Leaning over and pressing an all too brief kiss to his shocked lips, she again apologized for the misunderstanding.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, his heart hung on one phrase, his pulse pounding with excitement. He was positive she had yet to realize her slip. He wanted it realized and repeated.

Slightly bewildered by the hint of joy she saw in his eyes, she repeated, "**SORRY**," this time signing for added emphasis.

Jack's grin tilted one side of his lips, "No, before that."

"Um, I said I wasn't leaving you, but that I had to go to DC for business. Is that what you meant?"

"No," he sighed, his lopsided grin still in place. "After that, but before the apology. I want to know what you said. It's very important."

Sue looked at Jack quizzically for a moment, but he simply looked back expectantly, a new intensity in his eyes. "Let's see, I said 'leaving tomorrow', 'not leaving you', to leave the..." Her eyes widened with sudden comprehension and she cupped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Did you mean it?" Jack asked carefully, when she finally locked her gaze on his lips, refusing to meet his eyes. When she just sat there, he took a shaky breath and prompted her. "If you did, I'd _really_ like to hear it again."

Sue sat frozen in place, completely out of her league. Her feelings for Jack were solid and deep, of that she was sure, yet it was unchartered territory. Never had she been tempted to vocalize words of love. With Jack, the struggle was to hold them in and not let them flow generously from her heart and out of her mouth. Nibbling on her lower lip she contemplated what he asked of her. He did not seem upset in the least, a fact that calmed her heart to some extent.

Jack sat unmoving, almost afraid to breathe, watching the myriad of thoughts flutter across Sue's animated face. He knew her to be somewhat inexperienced with men and was terrified of having pushed too hard. As much as he desired hearing her tell him she loved him, he feared scaring her away. The emotional struggle evident in her was duplicated within him. Time stood still as his heart yearned to be released.

Sue slowly lifted her eyes and looked deeply into his awaiting gaze. "You don't think it's too soon?" Suppressing a giggle at his quick shake of the head, she reached out to grasp one of his hands, clinging tightly as she smiled tenderly. "I love you, Jack."

He let out the breath he'd been holding. His eyes misted even as his smile intensified. "I love you, Sue," he countered, daring her to disbelieve.

"Really?" she questioned shyly, her own eyes tearing and her smile rivaling his. "I love you," she repeated. "The first time, admitting it, was hard, but now it feels wonderful. I love you, I love you, I love you," she babbled, only stopping when his lips covered hers.


	26. Chapter 26

What started as a giddy outflow of newly expressed love soon turned to flaring passion as Jack urged Sue back, laying her on the carpet, and following without breaking contact. Sue willingly bore his weight as he rained kisses on her lips, leaving her no choice but to respond.

He allowed his tongue to explore the far recess of her mouth, pulling from her his name, hissed across panting lips when she could take no more. Having momentary mercy on her, he slid his lips across her cheek to the hollow of her neck, where he zeroed in on another place that had her calling his name. The hollow of her collarbone was especially susceptible to his tongue, which he used expertly before finally running it from there to the lobe of her ear and nipping gently, causing her to arch into him and gasp audibly. He soothed the bruised area with his tongue and then blew gently, absorbing the shivers running through her body. Kissing his way back to her mouth, he again drank deeply from her sweetness, unwilling to stop.

Her hands pushing at his shoulders slowly began to register. Easing back with the greatest of reluctance, he was distracted by her swollen lips and the wild look in her eyes as she tried to focus on him. Her uneven breathing had him dipping his head again only to stop as she turned her head.

"Jack, wait. I need to slow down. This is all overwhelming. **You **overwhelm me. Your kisses make me forget who I am and what I'm doing. Please, let me catch my breath."

"Maybe if I get off of you the breathing part will be easier," he said, trying to add some levity to the situation. Easing off to the side, he kept one leg thrown over her to keep in her place, just in case he had gone too far and she felt like bolting. To his surprise and delight she simply turned on her side, cupped his cheek and thanked him.

"]**WELCOME**," he signed, embarrassed now at his lack of self-control. Reaching up and stroking her hair, he tried to steady his wildly beating heart. "I do love you, Sue Thomas," he whispered reverently, relaxing in the security of voicing the words. Arching an eyebrow at a remembered statement he asked, "Why did you say earlier that the first time you told me you loved me was hard? Did you honestly think I didn't feel the same way?"

Smiling, she shook her head, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I know you know I've dated, but that's all I've done. Nothing, _no one_, before you has been a serious threat to my heart. I've never said those words to a man," she admitted, almost meeting his eyes. "You are the first."

"I'm honored," he replied seriously. Making sure she was still watching, he continued. "I know you know there have been women in my life before I met you, some serious," he added dully, hating the pain that marred her lovely eyes at his words. "But Sue, I never told any of them that I loved them. I heard the words from them, but never repeated them. You are the first for me, too. I love you, pure and simple, and I plan on telling you often."

"That's fine with me," she giggled, feeling lighthearted. "I'm going to miss you the next few days," she said, frowning at the thought of being away from him.

"No you won't," he said confidently. At her look of disbelief he leaned over and kissed her, almost forgetting where he was headed. Breaking the kiss, he regained his composure and finished his thought. "You won't miss me," he emphatically stated, "Because I'm coming with you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Thursday Afternoon**

Jack strode into the bullpen and headed for his desk. Sue was talking to the Director about her meeting on the Hill the following day so Jack decided to check out the mail that he was sure had piled up on his desk. Neither had called their friends about their impending arrival, choosing to surprise them instead.

"Jack! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in New York with Sue? Aren't you still on vacation? Did something happen? Where is Sue? What have you done to Sue?" Lucy fired the questions at him as skillfully as a top-notch interrogator, not giving him time to answer one question before flowing into another.

Tara followed closely behind Lucy to Jack's desk. "We, I mean Lucy, hasn't heard from Sue in a couple of days. Is everything okay? Do we, I mean Lucy, need to make a trip to New York, to um, visit with Sue?" The petite computer wizard was obviously concerned for her former co-worker and friend.

"Easy Gals, give the man room to take a breath and stop the question flow long enough to give 'em a chance to answer," Bobby defended as he, too, approached Jack's desk. Turning to Jack he clapped him on the back, greeting his friend. "Good to see ya, Sparky, even though I'm a bit surprised seeing as how you have more than a week of doing Bugger all time left on your vacation. Miss us that badly?"

Realizing that he actually had the chance to speak, he answered the easiest question first. "I can honestly say, Crash, that I haven't missed you guys at all. _And_ I'm still on vacation so ignore me, please."

"Jack," Myles greeted as he entered the bullpen, "Have my ears deceived me; have you finally mustered the gumption to approach Thomas?"

"No and yes," Jack answered. "No, your ears haven't deceived you and yes, I finally had a talk with Sue."

"See?" Myles beamed, turning to the rest of the group which now included D who had wandered in, "I told you if Sue went to New York she and Jack would be free to explore the chemistry they so obviously share."

"Yes, Myles, how could we not have trusted you since you are so successful in your love life?" Lucy quipped, slightly irritated that he had voiced the idea before her, therefore getting the credit for Jack and Sue being together.

"Lucy," Jack said, getting her attention. "Don't worry. I know you were and continue to be our biggest cheerleader."

Lucy smiled at Jack for the first time since he had entered the bullpen. "Thank you, Jack. That means a lot. Now, what have you done with Sue?"

"I haven't _done_] anything with her. She's upstairs talking to the Director about a meeting she has tomorrow with some members of Congress. She'll be down shortly. And]_we_," he said, giving special attention to the 'coupling' word, "Would love it if you all would meet us for dinner tonight at Julio's. I know Sue, as would I, would love to simply hang out with our friends. D, be sure you bring Donna."

"Ooooo...," squealed Lucy, "Sue's in town? It'll be so good to have her home for a night or two. When is she going back?" Lucy questioned.

Momentarily distracted by Lucy's words, Jack didn't answer immediately. When he chose to accompany Sue to DC he had assumed they would stay in his apartment. Lucy had never even crossed his mind. Shoving aside the disappointment, he answered, "Um, we'll either return tomorrow night late or Saturday. We really haven't discussed it yet." Missing the various grins around the room at his word usage, Jack began working on a plan to keep Sue with him. It was, after all, his vacation. He should be able to do what he wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thursday Evening**

Sue looked around her and smiled with contentment. Lucy and Tara were in a discussion about a guy they had seen at the bar. Bobby, D, and Jack were discussing the latest sports news, and Myles and Donna were trading gardening tips. She wasn't keeping up with any one particular conversation, content to simply sit and watch. What mattered was that she was among friends. When Jack shifted in his seat and his warm palm slid along her thigh settling there, she turned and gazed into his adoring eyes, her breath catching as it did each time her eyes locked with his.

Squeezing her leg, he asked, "**HAPPY**?" Her quick nod and exquisite smile had him leaning toward her, his intent clearly visible, until Sue blushed and looked away, her eyes darting to see if anyone was observing them. Her bashfulness enchanted him, causing him to leave his conversation with the guys and focus completely on her. Removing his hand from her thigh, he slid it along the booth behind her bringing his body closer to hers. His other hand came up to clasp both of hers twisting nervously on the table. He saw her glance his way from the corner of her eyes and then back around the table. They had captured Tara and Lucy's attention; both wearing ear to ear grins.

Snatching her hands from his, Sue suddenly announced her need to visit the ladies' room. All but pushing Tara, Lucy, and Myles out of the way, she fled, Levi at her heels. Tara and Lucy exchanged glances and took off after her, knowing that a trip to the powder room was always more fun if accompanied by friends. The others turned their eyes toward Jack who simply shrugged off the attention. "I think I may have rattled her a bit. She'll be back, after Tara and Lucy are through with their interrogation," he winked.

Tara and Lucy found Sue seated on a bench in the ladies' room, her head in her hands. Lucy's light touch brought her head up to reveal the panic in her eyes. "I don't know why I ran. I can't run every time he touches me. I haven't been running from him in the hotel," she reasoned before stopping, aghast at how that last comment must have come across.

"Hotel?" Tara couldn't help but ask as she knelt in front of Sue. "What hotel? What am I missing?" She looked from Sue to Lucy for an explanation.

Lucy joined Tara in kneeling so Sue could read both of them easily. At Sue's nod, Lucy explained. "Sue has been staying with Jack while he is on vacation. He's staying in a two-bedroom suite at Trump Towers for the duration of his trip. Sue staying with him makes it more convenient for them to do things together in the evenings," Lucy ended logically, smiling despite her intentions not to.

Tara's eyes sparkled as she turned back to Sue, "So things have been going good between you and Jack?" At Sue's nod, Tara continued, "So what happened tonight?"

Sue shrugged her shoulders as she searched for an explanation. "So far the things that Jack and I have done have been between him and me. Tonight, with all of you, even though you are our best friends," she stopped and sighed in frustration. "I know I'm not explaining this very well. I guess for so long our feelings were buried and we, or at least I, had to hide the way I felt. Now that we don't have to hide, it's still hard to come out so to speak." Looking at her watch, she frowned. "I guess I have to go back don't I?"

Tara and Lucy both nodded and gave her a hug. "Sue, you deserve to be happy with Jack. Please try to just enjoy yourself. Let him be affectionate and then be affectionate right back at him. You shouldn't be the only one flustered," Lucy advised. "Come on, let's go. I want to traipse by that hunk at the bar," she told an agreeable Tara.

The trio returned to the table just as Jack was getting ready to send Donna in search of the wayward women. He noticed Lucy and Tara laughing and Sue's reddened face. He couldn't make out what Tara and Lucy were saying but he understood **ENOUGH** when Sue glared at the two and signed the word. The word only sent them into more spasms. Sue rolled her eyes and stepped past them. She sat to slide around the booth, noting Jack's steely gaze. Before she could comment, a hand on her arm had her looking back and up at the man they'd just been visiting with at the bar. He handed her a piece of paper, patted her hand and left.

Sue looked back at Jack, noting his clenched jaw and the muscle twitching at the base of his neck. She handed the paper to Lucy without looking at it and slid on around to Jack. "Hey," she said, hoping he would let the incident go. "Sorry we took so long." She smiled around the table, noting the expressions on the faces of the others. They all seemed to be waiting to see how Jack would react.

Jack looked into her guileless hazel eyes and knew she was innocent in whatever had just happened. Sue didn't play games. Jutting his chin, he asked, "Tired of me already, Thomas?"

She knew he was teasing her. The sparkle was back in his eyes. Two could play at that game. "Well, a girl's got to have a contingency plan, just in case things don't work out you know." Leaning toward him, she hesitantly brushed her lips across his and then came back and settled there for a few seconds. She toyed with his lips before breaking the kiss and winking at him. "Lucky for you, you're a good kisser. I think I'll keep you around for a while."

He was speechless. She had just openly flirted with him and stolen his heart all over again. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat, hearing Bobby chuckle. "Then I guess I'll just have to kiss you often so you'll know what you'll be missing if you dump me," he joked, a hint of vulnerability peeking through his bravado.

Sue brought one hand up and cupped his cheek, stroking the hair above his ear unconsciously. "Not a chance, Sparky. I love you, remember?"

"And I, you," he responded, unmindful of those around them as he leaned forward and sealed his words with a kiss that had the others grinning like idiots and D and Donna sharing a knowing look.


	29. Chapter 29

"So you see, Jack," Tara tried to explain, "Lucy and I wanted to walk by the bar and see hunk number one but he was gone."

"And hunk number two, the one that gave Sue his number, was there instead. _We_ were the ones talking to him but I guess his interest was only in Sue." Lucy added.

"But she had no interest in him. She didn't even say anything to him in fact," Tara said with dawning realization.

"You and I talked his ear off," Lucy laughed, coming to the same conclusion. "I guess he liked Sue because she was so quiet."

Lucy and Tara launched into a conversation as Sue turned to Jack. "I think he was smitten by Levi," she said with a smile, slipping her hand into his as they left the restaurant, stopping on the sidewalk in front to wait on the others.

"Maybe he just knows an incredible, sexy, beautiful woman when he sees one," countered Jack, pulling her closer and nuzzling her cheek.

"Next time, I'll hold up a sign that says unavailable," she joked, glad Jack was taking it all in stride.

"There better not be a next time," he threatened mockingly. Turning to fully face her, his smile faltered, his eyes intensifying. Clearing his throat, he softly said, "Maybe I better get busy and make sure the next time you are out with Tara and Lucy everyone knows you aren't available." He watched her closely, trying to gauge her reaction.

Sue read the words. That, coupled with the look in his eyes, had her pulse skittering and her heart leaping with hope. She was saved having to formulate a response by the appearance of Lucy by her side.

"You riding with me or is Jack bringing you to the apartment?" she questioned once Sue looked her way.

"Um, my stuff is in Jack's car," she allowed, looking back at Jack. "You want to go get it? It will save you a drive, having to take me back to our apartment." She noticed his growing pout and crinkled her brow, "_Or_...," she continued, dragging out the word, "You can take me to Lucy's apartment."

His lips pooched petulantly, like that of a small child and he countered, "Or you and Lucy can say goodnight now and you come with me to my apartment."

Before Sue could respond, Lucy cut in, "Jackson Samuel Hudson, why would she stay at your apartment when she still has a bedroom at mine?"

"Because I'm still on vacation, Lucy, and while I'm on vacation Sue has agreed to stay with me," he said as logically as his male mind could.

"Well, this is a mini vacation from vacation so she is staying with me," retorted Lucy. "You've had her all to yourself for four and a half days. I think you can do without her for one or two nights."

"You know, Luce, I like you better as a cheerleader than a chaperone," he sighed. When she simply stood her ground and stared at him, he relented. "Okay, you win. Sue stays at your apartment, but I'm driving her there."

"Glad you see it my way, Jackson. Don't keep her out too late. We have lots of catching up to do."

Neither noticed that Sue had wandered away, letting the two old friends complete their argument. Lucy turned, spotted her, waved to Sue and was off. Sue approached Jack slowly.

"I won't tell anyone you lost to Lucy," she said, sliding her finger over his extended lip.

"How do you know I lost?" he asked, settling his hands at her waist and pulling her closer.

"Because your lip is still sticking out," she laughed. "You are irresistible when you pout, Agent Hudson. It makes a woman want to...," she leaned into him, going up on tiptoe and nibbled her way across his bottom lip, stopping to gently suck every now and then. Pulling back slowly, she settled to her feet. "Come on, take me to Lucy's and you can catch up to Bobby and spend some time with him. That'll be fun won't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, still not thrilled with the outcome of the evening. "If I'm still pouting when we get to Lucy's, will you still find me irresistible?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows, his smile extinguishing his pout.

Laughing and pushing him toward the car, she reassured him. "I can pretty much guarantee I'll find you irresistible at the apartment, probably for several long minutes."

Jack's smile simply grew. He could live with that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Friday Evening**

Jack clasped the hand lying on the armrest and squeezed, giving Sue a sheepish grin. "So, how much **HOT WATER** am I in for **TAKING** you away so **QUICKLY**?"

"**LITTLE**," she replied with a grin. "What did you tell her that made her finally give in?"

"I told her we'd name our firstborn after her," he replied, keeping his face straight.

Calling his bluff, she deadpanned, "What if our firstborn is a boy? I don't think I could name a boy Lucy. It just wouldn't be fair."

He laughed delightedly, having missed her wit, her presence, the last 22 hours. "I guess we'd just have to keep trying until we had a girl."

"I have heard that **PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT**," she grinned. Glancing at her watch, she looked back at Jack, "Shouldn't we be under way by now?"

"Yeah, I guess they are running late." Noticing her try to stifle a yawn, he laughed. "How long did you and Lucy stay up last night?"

She smiled, remembering how fun it had been to talk the night away with Lucy and Tara, who had spent the night with them. But at the same time, she had missed Jack. Somehow she didn't think he needed to know that fact just yet. "The last time I looked at the clock it was after 2:00 AM."

Jack simply chuckled and shook his head. Women were an enigma to him; how they liked to sit up and just talk was beyond him. Being with the guys was fun, but when the last beer was finished, or the last game played, it was time to go home. They did not feel the need to sit around and shoot the breeze. "Maybe I'll have some mercy and let you sleep part of the way back," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

"I sure hope so," she murmured. "What else will there be to do?" Her innocent question was met by a comical leer. "Jack!" she giggled, swatting his arm. "We're on a train."

"What? I've been **SEPARATE** from you for a whole night and day. I'm feeling _**RESTLESS**_. And this **TRAIN** will be **DARK** after we get underway. We are **SECLUDED**." He looked around again, glad that the train, at least this particular car, was almost deserted.

Hearing the whistle and the voice on the loudspeaker, he turned back to Sue, leaning over and kissing her cheek to gain her attention. "An announcement was made. Everyone was asked to be seated, we're about to be on our way." As he finished his statement the train began to slowly move forward, gaining momentum as they pulled away from the station. Another announcement that the main lights would be turned off and then the passengers were left in peace to enjoy the trip. Jack made sure Sue knew where the lights for their seats were in case she needed them. Because no one was behind them, they had the freedom to recline their seats. They raised the armrest between them to give themselves more room and had just gotten settled when they were plunged into darkness.

Jack waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness before turning to Sue. She looked comfortable reclined in her seat; he knew she was tired. His mind waged an inner battle. The lips that lightly grazed his jaw took the decision out of his hands.

Her touch was light but growing in confidence. She had successfully trapped his right arm when she leaned into him but he used his left arm to come up and tangle possessively in her hair. She worked her way down his jaw and teased his earlobe, first with a kiss and then with a nibble. Her teeth pulled at the lobe then her tongue swirled around it, making his hand momentarily clench, pulling her slightly away. He felt her move away from his ear but continue with her journey down his neck, causing him to turn his head away to give her more access for her spine tingling explorations.

Sue was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her right hand sneaked its way up his chest and snagged on a button. Her fingers were idly fingering the barrier between cool cotton and hot skin. Her lips seemed to have a life of their own, their destination the base of Jack's neck. She wanted to know if he was as sensitive there as she. She resisted when he tried to tug on her hair, forcing her face up; her goal had not yet been reached. A satisfied smile crossed her lips as she felt Jack squirm in his seat.

Jack's teeth gritted as he kept the moan that began deep within him muted. Sue's unexpected boldness was turning him inside out in the darkness of the train car. Her fingers had dislodged three buttons already; a fact he was almost certain she knew nothing of. She wasn't as cooperative this evening, refusing to raise her head when he tugged gently, almost begging for the feel of her on his lips. She seemed to have her own agenda and was not to be deterred. When she leaned further into him, zeroing in on the indention between his collarbone and the base of his neck, he successfully slid his right arm completely under her body, his hand wrapping around to rest on the rounded curve of her bottom. His involuntary gasp at her administrations caused him to contract his arms, pulling her body into much fuller contact.

Sue lifted her head, her eyelids heavy, and tried to focus on Jack. He was staring at her, his eyes large saucers that merged with the darkness of the night. Her own breathing labored, she felt the rapid rise and fall of his chest beneath her hand. Focusing on that hand, she realized that his shirt was halfway unbuttoned, divulging a good portion of his broad chest. Bending down, her hair teased his chin as her lips followed the deep v of his shirt created by the loosed buttons. She worked her way languidly from his neck down to his abdomen and back up the other side. When she made to retrace her path, this time with her tongue, she was pulled bodily up and into Jack's lap.

He could stand it no longer. Grasping her body and turning her, he settled her in his lap and cupped her face with his hands, pulling her towards his impatient lips. He crushed his mouth to hers, finesse taking a backseat to need. He drank from her willing lips, demanding and receiving full access to the wonders of her mouth. Her whimpers, and her fidgeting, finally registered in the corner of his brain and he eased his assault, gentling his touch, trying to calm them both. His hands stroked her hair and settled on her back before he finally broke their kiss. Laying his forehead against hers, he concentrated on evening out his breathing.

Leaning over, Jack picked up the blanket that had fallen to the floor and wrapped it around Sue, settling her back in his arms. Tucking her head beneath his chin, he found a comfortable position for the rest of the ride. Trailing a hand down her arm, his hand found hers. Holding it up, he pressed the **ILY **sign into her hand. He then slid his fingers between hers, clasping their palms together and bringing their joined hands up to his chest, over his erratically beating heart.

Her whispered words of love echoed in his ears and danced around his heart until he followed her into slumber.


	31. Chapter 31

**Saturday Morning**

The aroma of fresh coffee stirred her from her sleep. Stretching lethargically she finally opened her eyes to be greeted by a smiling Jack. Taken a bit by surprise, she yanked the sheet up to cover whatever may have dislodged during the night and then returned his grin rather sheepishly, embarrassed by the blush she knew was crossing her face.

"**MORNING, BEAUTIFUL**," he signed before offering her a cup of coffee.

She sat up, gathering the sheet around her, and accepted the cup of hot liquid. Sighing blissfully with the first sip, her eyes watched him curiously, wondering what he was up to. "**PERFECT. THANK YOU.**"

His smile widened as he turned and picked up the tray from the floor. Placing it in the middle of the bed, he removed the lid with a flourish revealing the eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh fruit and cheese that rested beneath. Noticing the amount of food and the two sets of flatware, Sue teased him, "Some men will do anything to get into my bed."

Her words had Jack choking on his sip of coffee and desperately grabbing for a napkin to keep the hot liquid from burning his chin. "Well, it _is_ my vacation. I need to have something to write home about," he agreed suggestively.

Laughing good naturedly, Sue excused herself for a moment with a promise 'not to change a thing.' Returning a few minutes later with freshly washed hands and her hair in some semblance of order, she felt more equipped to deal with Jack's overpowering presence. Crawling back up on the bed and pulling the tray towards her, she smiled shyly when Jack joined her, sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"I've never had breakfast in bed with a man before. I'm not sure it's something I could write home on a postcard though," she added half teasingly. "Somehow I don't think my mom would approve."

Her innocently spoken sentence made Jack pause and consider their situation. He had manipulated her into staying with him, playing on her gracious nature and her desire to please. He had selfishly wanted her around him as much as possible and had not taken no for an answer. Forgetting his food, he asked her, "Sue, does staying here with me bother you? Does this situation make you uncomfortable?"

"Jack, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions. You didn't force me to stay here. I made the choice."

"You also didn't answer my question."

Sighing at the determined glint in Jack's eyes, Sue gave herself over to having this discussion. "If I said I wasn't uncomfortable at times, I'd be untruthful Jack, but it is none of your concern. I can handle it. It's just, _you're_ just a little overwhelming sometimes," she admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"Would it help if I admitted I'm overwhelmed at times too? That I never expected to feel such a need to be in your presence all the time? Sue, that's never happened to me before. I've usually been so glad at the end of an evening, to get away from my date and have some breathing space that _this_," he indicated, moving his hand between the two of them, "Has thrown me for a loop. I **CRAVE **you," he divulged. "I **WANT **to spend **ALL** my time with **YOU**," he said as he signed. **ME OVERWHELMED**."

"So we'll be overwhelmed together and muddle through I guess," Sue said. "As much as I feel out of my league with you, there isn't anywhere I'd rather be, nobody I'd rather be with. I can't wait to get home from work to see you. I hate going to bed at night and I love waking up and walking out of this room and seeing you first thing in the morning. **ME OVERWHELMED**," she agreed.

"I don't ever want to do anything to make you feel pressured or uncomfortable. Please, _please_, **PLEASE** let me know if I come on too strong. I lose myself when I'm with you and may need reminding that I can't drag you by the hair into my cave and ravish you."

Sue laughed at the image. "I'll remind you if I have my wits about me. My good intentions seem to take a holiday when you get close. I may surprise you and drag you off to my cave and ravish you!"

Jack's eyes darkened at her words. The images evoked, along with the memory of her boldness the night before on the train, had him fantasizing all sorts of things. When she offered him a grape, he sprang from the bed announcing he was going for a run. With one last glance in her direction, he fled, leaving a bewildered Sue lounging on the pillows, munching on grapes.


	32. Chapter 32

Sue took one look at the boyish grin on Jack's face and couldn't help the answering smile that spread across hers. "Why am I thinking you look like the cat that swallowed the canary? Levi, doesn't he look like he is up to something?" Sue looked to Levi who barked in confirmation.

Placing his hand over his heart as if it had been pierced, he looked from Levi to Sue. "I think I should be offended but I'm in too good of a mood."

"Should we be worried?" Sue questioned teasingly. "You seem almost giddy."

He stepped forward and snagged her around the waist, spinning her into a dip and taking her completely by surprise. "I'm intoxicated..._you _intoxicate me. You step into a room and my heart beats faster, I have a hard time breathing, my legs get wobbly, and I feel light-headed."

Sue gazed fondly up into his eyes. "It sounds to me like you are having a heart attack. Should I call 9-1-1?"

He lowered his head and claimed her lips, his tongue meeting no resistance when seeking entrance to her mouth. Jack's hands splayed across her back and waist as he stood her up without releasing her lips. Her sigh had his hands sliding down to nestle her more intimately against him, his plans for the day quickly fading.

Sue's arms were wrapped securely around his neck as she eased away from the kiss. She tried to even her breathing as she laughed again at the twinkle in his eyes. "Your smile tells me you are up to something. Did you do something and are trying to charm your way into forgiveness or are you hoping you can talk me into something outrageous?"

"I'm hurt, Sue. Deeply and profusely hurt." He hung his head but looked up again in time to see her roll her eyes. Giving up the attempt at melodrama, he reached for her hands. "Let's go play in the park. We can go rollerblading, eat ice cream, rent a paddleboat, anything. It's a beautiful day and I want to spend it outdoors with you."

His good mood was infectious and she could deny him nothing. "Let me go put on something a little more appropriate," she said, glancing at her sundress, "and I'll be ready to roll." With a wink, she turned and headed back to her room.

Jack watched her walk away, admiring the view. When he noticed she had stopped at her doorway, he lifted his eyes to hers and felt the heat rise in his face at being caught staring.

"See something you like?" she asked saucily.

"**ALL**," was his quick and sincere reply. "I love looking at you, Sue. You are a beautiful woman. When I can't be touching you, then I like looking at you, imagining touching you, thinking about ways to bring you pleasure, to show you how much I love you." He didn't realize he had moved until Sue held up a hand to halt his progress toward her.

"Jack, I think you should stop right there or something tells me we won't make it outside any time soon."

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "**ME WAIT HERE. ME BE GOOD**"

Sue disappeared behind her door with a laugh, returning a few minutes later to take his breath away. She wore blue jean capris and a soft yellow pull over t-shirt. She carried a jacket in her hand and her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. Where her smartly tailored suits complimented her figure, her current outfit now accentuated it, drawing his eyes to her curves. When he frowned she was puzzled.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Sue asked, looking down at her clothes. "Is this not proper attire?" She arched an eyebrow and threw him an inquisitive look. "What would you suggest for an outing in the park which included rollerblading, Oh Fashion Guru?"

Jack reached out and ran a gentle finger down her cheek, sending sparks of electricity shooting through her body. "I'd suggest a sackcloth, but you'd probably be sexy in that too," he groused. At her look of confusion, he confessed, "I don't like the idea of other guys checking you out."

"I don't think you really have to worry, Jack." She brushed off his comment with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, you'll be too busy eating my dust to worry about other guys." She made to turn, but was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"I think that is a splendid idea. I'll stay behind you, not that I'll be eating your dust, but I will enjoy the view," he said waggling his eyebrows. "But before we go, I think I may need to do something to make sure you don't look at other men."

"And what would that be?" she asked, completely clueless as to his intent.

"This," he said, lowering his head and claiming her lips in the briefest of kisses, brushing his lips lightly over hers before sliding down to her neck and finding the spot that had her clinging to him, moaning his name. His hands split at her waist, one traveling up to aid in her arching toward him, the other traveling down to keep their bodies closely connected. As she snuggled closer, his lips began a slow journey up the sensitive skin of her neck, his tongue and breath mingling to send chills racing through her body and setting her nerve endings on alert. He was teasing her into a frenzy and enjoying himself in the process.

His world was tilted when Sue ran her hands up to his shoulders and gave him a forcible shove. Taken by surprise and not expecting the push, he stumbled backwards falling over the end of the couch. Before he could right himself, she was there, kneeling by the couch, her lips fusing to his, demanding the kiss he had been denying her. Her hands tantalized where they brushed over his body, causing him to groan in frustrated ecstasy. He felt her smile against his lips as she felt the vibrations of his chest.

Sue sat back reluctantly and stared at where her hand used to be at the end of her arm. Somehow it had disappeared under Jack's shirt. Snatching it away, she scooted back from the couch, hoping the distance would help her catch her breath and clear her head. Her eyes widened when Jack rolled from the couch and began crawling to her, his objective blazing clearly from his eyes. "On second thought, let's stay indoors and play. The outdoors are highly overrated."

Inching back, away from his predatory advance, Sue stammered, "I think we'd be safer outdoors right now."

"In New York City?" he snorted. "The city with the worst crime rate in America?" he asked, trying to logically shoot down her protest.

"And here I thought you liked to live dangerously. That's two things you will never live down if I tell Bobby."

Jack sat back and watched her indulgently. "What are you talking about? What are you going to tell Bobby?"

She cut her eyes for a moment and then returned them to him with a twinkle. "One, that you are afraid to go outside here because of the crime rate and two, that I had you crawling to me."

Jack threw back his head and laughed. Finally standing to his feet, he held out his hand to help her up. When she simply arched an eyebrow and stared, he dramatically crossed his hand over his heart and said, "I promise to behave."

Taking his hand, she stood and regarded him seriously for a moment. "Spoilsport," she spouted off before turning and running from the room, Jack in hot pursuit.


	33. Chapter 33

He was utterly enchanted and completely in love all over again. From his perch on the park bench he had an unobstructed view of Sue and her newest conquests...a young girl learning to roller skate and her very pregnant, very appreciative mom.

He and Sue had been searching for an ice cream vendor when Sue had spotted the pair off the beaten path. The mother was trying her best to help her daughter, but the advanced state of her pregnancy was interfering with her ability to keep up with her little girl. Sue had turned to Jack but never had to voice her question, he already knowing she wanted to help. Sensing that his presence might make the pair uneasy, he pointed to a bench and indicated to Sue that he'd wait for her there.

Presently, Sue and the child were skating hand in hand, the child's delighted giggles clearly audible where he was sitting. The mother was resting in the shade watching her daughter's confidence grow with Sue's help. Her smile was wide as she, too, heard her daughter's laughter. As Jack watched, Sue lifted the little girl and spun her around before heading back in the direction of her mother. Sue and the mom had a brief conversation while the girl played with Levi. As the mother and daughter pair said their goodbyes and headed off down the path, Sue turned and fixed her eyes on Jack.

Jack stood as Sue approached but was taken by surprise when she flung her arms around his neck, throwing him off balance. Her momentum had him rolling back until his wheels met grass at which point he fell backwards. Sue did her best to help break his fall but landed heavily on him, taking the wind from his lungs. She tried to scramble off of him but was held firmly in place by his hands at her waist. Seeing that he was having trouble breathing, she continued to try and remove her weight from him. He solved the problem for her by rolling them over and reversing their positions.

He looked down into her beaming face, her hair spread around her like rays of sunshine. Her cheeks were flushed from the sun and exercise and her eyes twinkled with happiness. When he finally had enough air to speak, he quipped, "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

Her nod was enthusiastic. "I had a great time with Claire and her mom, but mostly with Claire. She's a sweetie." She scrunched her face up and continued, "I hope you weren't too bored waiting on me. I tried not to be too long."

His eyes swept over her face and then he lifted his body slightly so he could see more of her. With an exaggerated leer he assured her, "I wasn't bored at all. The view was most enjoyable." Her unladylike snort had him grinning and lowering his head to prove his point. He saw the smile fade from her lips in anticipation of his kiss, her tongue darting out to moisten her dry lips. Before he could complete his objective, another thought had him raising his head to study her with a sudden intensity. "Will you teach our daughter to skate?"

It was her turn to lose her breath. Not completely sure how to respond, she said the first coherent thing that came to mind. "Why? You don't think you can do it?"

"Oh, I have no doubt I could do it," he replied confidently. "I'd rather sit back and watch her sexy momma do the teaching."

"And what if we don't have a daughter?" Sue asked breathlessly, her heart racing with the current topic of conversation.

"Then you can teach our son. And while I watch, I'll fantasize about making a daughter with my alluring wife."

Sue raised a shaky hand to press against Jack's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Maybe it's heatstroke. Do you know where we are...who I am...who you are?"

Jack reached up and took her hand in his, bringing it to rest against his heart. "_Sue_," he stressed, emphasizing the fact that he was in full control of his mind and not about to be deterred from their conversation. "How many children do you want?"

"I...I...I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I mean, I've thought about having children. What woman hasn't? But I've never put a number on the thought. I guess I... well I... I've just thought that when I got married, my husband and I would discuss the how and how many at that time." Jack's finger on her lips silenced her babbling and brought her eyes back to focus on what he was saying.

"Did you just say 'the how'?" he asked, unable to stop the smirk from spreading across his face.

Sue was mortified. "No, I did not," she assured him emphatically, struggling to no avail to get away from him. "I know 'the how'," she stressed, "Even if I've never done 'the how'. I just don't know 'the how many.'"

"Pity," he responded, dipping his head to nuzzle her cheek and pressing a lazy kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I was looking forward to discussing 'the how' with you...in detail," he added when he lifted his head. "Guess I'll have to be satisfied with 'the how many' discussion. And of course _doing_ 'the how'. I'm sure that will be more than satisfactory. In fact, we'll have to do it a lot just to be sure."

Sue was beyond responding and desperately hoping her face wouldn't burst into flames. Somewhere along the way, their conversation had left her sphere of experience and she was left floundering. Having an innate trust in Jack and knowing that he loved her gave her the confidence to reply, "And what if I don't find, um, 'the how' satisfactory?"

His eyes blazed at the flirtatious challenge. Wiggling his lower body into a more natural fit with hers, he saw her eyes widen at the realization of the effect their conversation was having on him. He smiled in male satisfaction as her breathing became erratic and her free hand skittered up to his shoulder. "I don't think you'll have any complaints in that department," he assured her cockily.

"Then I guess you're right," she said matter-of-factly, walking her fingers from his shoulder to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jack had to grit his teeth and concentrate on keeping his body still as her hand roamed. "Um, I'm sure I was right, but right about what?" he questioned, having lost the gist of the conversation.

Taking advantage of his lapse in concentration, Sue used a self-defense move she had learned to push him off of her. She straddled him as he lay bemused and answered his question. "That we'll have to 'do it' a lot to be sure it's satisfactory...or that I don't have any complaints," Leaning down, she planted a lusty kiss on his lips that left him gasping for more. She sat up and gave a wiggle of her own that had him sputtering. Pushing herself up before he could capture her, she grinned sweetly at him. "Didn't you say something about some ice cream? You look like you could use some cooling off." With a wink, she turned and took off down the path, Jack once again in _hot_ pursuit.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sunday Morning**

"I am not wearing that!"

"Jack," she said with a pout, "Don't you love me?"

"Yes, I love you," he huffed. "But that thing is not needed," he argued defiantly.

"Do you want to do this or not?" she questioned, knowing his answer.

"Yes, I want to do this, but I'm not wearing _that_!" he said sulkily.

"I'll help you put it on," she offered with a wink.

"Sue," he responded. "You just don't understand. You don't get the full experience wearing one of those. You just don't feel everything."

"Awww, Jack, Sweetie. It's just that I don't want anything that's preventable to happen. Why take the risk? It's just safer this way, which makes me more comfortable and much more relaxed. _I'll_ be able to enjoy this much more if I know you are wearing the proper protection."

Rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue in his cheek, he regarded her for several moments, his hands on his hips. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't budge on this issue. "Fine, I'll wear it," he decided, pulling her close. "But I get to choose something for you to wear in the future."

Not totally trusting his sudden change in mood, Sue gave him an apprehensive grin. "Okay. Just as long as the something you want me to wear isn't life-threatening."

His grin turned purely male making her heartbeat race. "Don't worry. It won't be hazardous to your health...maybe to mine, but not to yours."

"Jack, what on earth are you talking about? You're making me nervous with that grin of yours."

Jack laughed, pulling her closer and spanning her waist with his hands. His thumbs rubbed tantalizing circles on her abdomen as he pondered his next words. "I'm talking about choosing your negligee for our wedding night. _That's_ when I get to choose." He took advantage of her opened mouth, pressing in for a kiss that had her clinging to him for support.

Releasing her carefully he scooped up the helmet she had dropped at her feet. Strapping it securely on his head he turned and threw his leg over the Harley he had rented for the day. Turning to where she still stood motionless he waved to get her attention. "Get your skid lid on and let's swoop."

She knew he was talking but the words didn't register. "Did you say 'Skid Lid'? And 'swoop'?"

Jack revved the motor, a move lost to Sue, and grinned. "Yeah, Babe, I did. That's biker slang for helmet and road trip."

"I didn't know you were an expert on biker terms, Jack," she laughed. "I guess there is still a lot to learn from and about you."

Unable to stop himself from responding to her innocent statement, he pulled her across him on the motorcycle, intent on a repeat of their earlier kiss, only to bump his helmet into hers. Her giggle did little to ease his frustration. "I told you I didn't want to wear this thing. It only gets in the way!" he groused.

"But Jack," she said, standing and moving to her place behind him. "You look so sexy sitting on this motorcycle, wearing your helmet and those dark glasses. I'm going to have a hard time behaving myself back here while you drive."

"**BEHAVE NO FUN**," he signed before kicking up the kickstand and preparing to enter traffic. He successfully stalled the motorcycle as her hands slid around his waist and she pressed herself into his back.

Her husky laughter mingled with the restarting of the machine, and they were on their way.


	35. Chapter 35

He smelled heavenly! With her eyes closed, she was absent two senses allowing the others to fill in the gaps. Her sense of smell was bearing the brunt of the onslaught. His cologne wafted through the breeze, mingling with his natural masculine smell resulting in a pooling in her stomach and a shortness of breath. She snuggled closer trying to breathe in even more the scent that was Jack Hudson.

Her sense of touch wasn't lagging too far behind. She was plastered to his back from shoulder to waist, leaving her tingling and wanting to be closer. Every curve of the road, every change of gears, every move he made was absorbed through his body into hers. Her hands, which had started out primly at his waist, had managed to pull his t-shirt from the waistband of his jeans, allowing her hands smooth skin to explore. Her vivid imagination, as well as her memory, guided her hands over rippled abs and his contoured chest. She alternated between using her nails to lightly scrape the exposed skin, causing him to shift restlessly, and lightly feathering her fingers over the same area which had him leaning back, pressing firmly into her. His movements only heightened her enjoyment.

Jack was being tortured as he maneuvered the twisting roads through the Hudson Highlands. What he'd intended as a relaxing day of sightseeing was turning into a marathon test of his willpower. The feel of her pressed closely into his back was distraction enough, but as her hands became increasingly active, he became increasingly uncomfortable. The roads unfamiliar and narrow, his hands had to remain on the handlebars. He could do nothing short of stopping to impede her wandering hands, and as crazy as they were driving him, he didn't really want her to stop. It was sweet torture.

Sue sighed and opened her eyes, wondering where they were. She really didn't care, more than content to stay on the back of the motorcycle and hang on to Jack for as long as he wanted to drive. Although she'd never really considered a motorcycle as a viable mode of transportation, she had to admit she'd never considered this aspect of it. Looking around, she took in the beautiful countryside. Every now and then she had a glimpse of the Hudson River winding its way through the valley below like a ribbon. Shifting slightly to get a better view, one of her hands slid up Jack's chest and inadvertently grazed a flat nipple. She snatched her hand away at the same time that the bike wobbled. Embarrassment taking a backseat to curiosity, she gingerly slid her hand back up his chest, lightly flitting over the same area. Again, the bike wobbled. Smiling in feminine pleasure she 'accidentally' repeated the same caress several times, each time growing bolder and more confident with each stroke.

Jack could take no more. Seeing an exit for a scenic overview, he whipped the motorcycle toward the exit and groaned in frustration when he saw all the people milling about, taking pictures. Pulling into a parking space, he noticed a hiking trail off to the side of the main viewing area. He swung off the seat, reaching for the storage compartment, and retrieved the blanket he'd packed. He wordlessly removed his helmet and turned to do the same for Sue.

"Did you bring a camera, Jack? We could get someone to take our picture. It's beautiful here," she chatted on, unaware of Jack's plan. When he failed to respond, instead grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him, she tried getting his attention. "Jack? You're going the wrong way. The overview is back there. Jack?"

He stopped and twirled, bringing her body flush with his. "We aren't going to the overview. You've been driving me out of my mind all morning. I've been driving aimlessly. I have no idea where we are or even how long we've been gone. I'm only aware of you and what your body and hands have been doing to me. You've started a fire, sweetheart, and I'm not going up in flames alone."

With that promise shining from his eyes, he turned and tugged her toward the hiking trail, in search of some privacy. "You are the one that said behaving was no fun," she pointed out.

"And I was right," he agreed, after he turned to face her. "I'm just ready to 'misbehave' and have some fun of my own."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Jack held her hand tightly, his fingers laced with hers, his thumb absently running across the wildly beating pulse at her wrist. His eyes scanned their surroundings searching anxiously for the perfect spot. Looking up and down the path to make sure no one was in sight, he pulled Sue off the trail and into the cover of some bushes, headed toward an open field.

Sue's heart was racing, but whether from excitement or trepidation she wasn't sure. Maybe a little of both! Although relatively inexperienced, she had been with Jack long enough to know that he had not been unaffected by her roving hands during their ride. And while she knew she was in no real danger, that Jack respected her, she also knew she had one keyed up boyfriend on her hands. _Boyfriend_. There was no stopping the smile that spread across her face as the belated realization sank in. _Jack Hudson is my boyfriend_. A girlish giggle crossed her lips causing the object of her musings to stop in his tracks.

Jack turned and observed the smile that Sue was trying to hide. Her eyes twinkled with merriment yet there was also a deeper, more confident glow about her. He found her captivating and irresistible. Dropping her hand, he stomped around, flattening wildflowers. He spread the blanket over his makeshift clearing and then turned and strode toward Sue, sweeping her up into his arms. "I'm glad you find this all amusing, Miss Thomas," he said, laying her on the blanket and following her down. "You have anything you want to say before I render you speechless?" he asked, his eyes focused on her lips, his head already beginning to descend.

"You're my boyfriend," she stated matter-of-factly.

Her simple statement had him stopping, his eyes finding hers curiously. "Huh?" was the only response he could muster.

Her giggle was infectious. "I didn't quite get what you said, but your face looks puzzled."

He grinned, momentarily distracted from his original intent. "I guess I am a bit confused. Have you just now come to this momentous conclusion? That I'm your boyfriend? Because I've been accused of being slow in the romance department, but I've known you were my girlfriend, Girlfriend, for a week. _Now_ who is the one that's slow?"

She slapped at his shoulder playfully, looking up into his mesmerizing eyes. "I know it sounds dumb and maybe a bit juvenile, but it just hit me, all of the sudden. I've prayed for this for so long but had finally come to the conclusion that it would never be, that God was telling me no. I think I'm afraid I might wake up and this will all be a...Ouch! Jack? Did you just pinch me?" she uttered in slight irritation.

"Yep, I did. And I must say that I found the experience quite enjoyable," he laughed, waggling his eyebrows. Running a finger down her cheek tenderly, he nestled closer to her. "I was simply proving to you that you are not sleeping. That this...that _we_ are real."

"I'm so glad," she breathed on a sigh, lifting her head to press her lips against his, giving herself over to Jack's expert touch.

He willingly obliged, sliding a gentle hand up to support her head before carefully guiding it down against the blanket. His lips were relentless; teasing, then coaxing hers apart, earning him access to the delights of her mouth. His name escaping across her lips had him trailing kisses across her cheek and down her neck. He groaned her name when his actions had her arching against him, pressing as closely as she could. She could turn him inside out with the merest of touches and when she was doing more than simply touching him, as she was now, his control was severely threatened.

Jack's lips were merciless as they traversed her face and neck, demanding a response. She lost the ability to think; her mind shutting down and running on pure instinct. She clung to his shoulders, running her hands over and down his back, grabbing handfuls of his shirt. Her lips yearned for his elusive ones and she whimpered in frustration, pulling on his shirt to gain his attention. She was momentarily flustered when his shirt pulled free from his body and she found herself staring into his blazing brown eyes. "Um," she muttered, desperately trying to think of something to say, her cheeks burning with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

Jack lifted his upper body up on shaky arms and brought his face even with hers. "Was my shirt getting in your way?" he asked with a sultry grin.

"No," she whispered breathlessly, looking from his sculpted chest back into his luminous eyes. "Your lips were too far away. I was trying to pull you closer." She was too focused on the feelings swirling through her body to be anything but completely honest with him.

He lowered his head as far as he dared, making sure she could still read him. "Is this better?"

"Closer," she whispered, her eyes trained on his lips.

Dipping his head even further and knowing she couldn't read his lips, he waited.

"Jaaack! Closer," she pleaded. "I want all of you closer."

He gave in to the plea in her voice and the desperation in her eyes and his own raging need, taking fast, hot possession of her mouth. His hands roamed her curves fueling the fire between the two of them. When they had to part for much needed air, Jack's mouth again began a trail of fire down her neck and then skipped to where his hands had exposed an expanse of her flat stomach. He had managed to push her shirt up to just under her bra and his mouth was now familiarizing itself with what his hands had previously explored. "Sue, I want to make love with you," he muttered against her flesh, noting with satisfaction that her hands were kneading his shoulders and not pushing him away.

"Jack, what did you say?" she asked breathlessly. "It felt like you said something. Did you?"

He barely registered her voice, lifting his head to look through the fog of desire at her. He noted the disarray of her hair, the flush of her skin, her swollen, parted lips and the way she fought for breath, and he rolled off of her with a groan. Reaching for her and settling her against his side, he stroked her hair, trying to bring the both of them back under control. Leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose, he told her, "I said I love you."

She snuggled closer, her arm going around his waist. "I love you too. And it's a good thing I do," she added impishly, "Since you are my boyfriend."

He laughed out loud, allowing the tension to flow out of his body. Hugging her closer, he agreed. "That I am, Miss Thomas. And don't you ever forget it."

"I won't," she promised, "But sometimes it won't hurt for you to remind me."

He waggled his brows, causing her to giggle. "It'll be my pleasure." He felt her settle against him and watched as her eyes fluttered closed. "Just don't get too used to it," he murmured when he knew she wasn't looking. "I plan on changing the title soon."


	36. Chapter 36

**Monday Morning**

Jack greeted her the following morning with a perfect red rose, a kiss on the cheek, and a twinkle in his eyes. "Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered, caressing her face with the soft petals of the flower and then with his eyes, while stepping away.

"You're up and dressed bright and early for a vacation Monday morning. Going somewhere?" she asked, while enjoying the rose's scent.

"I thought I'd go with you. There are some people in the office here that I'd like to reconnect with, and some errands I need to run," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I thought you might like to show your** BOYFRIEND** off."

"You've already caused one minor riot at the office, remember?" At his clueless look, Sue rolled her eyes and pointed a finger in mock warning. "Just keep your irresistibility factor down to a bare minimum, please. Remember, I have to continue to work here when you head back to D.C." Her statement made her falter momentarily, the thought of being away from him not a pleasant one.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," he mumbled, out of her viewing range. Turning, he gained her attention. "So, want to hail a cab or do you fancy another ride on the motorcycle? I don't have to turn it in until tonight." He added, grinning wickedly.

"That's okay, Jack. I don't think the motorcycle would be a good idea. Remember my roommates? They've been waiting by the front door every morning, hoping for a glimpse of you. If we came riding up on a motorcycle, you looking all windblown and mussed, I think it might do them in."

Jack blushed, embarrassed even though he knew Sue was exaggerating his affect on her friends. She watched his thoughts flit across his face and approached him, brushing gentle fingers through his hair and down his strong cheek bone. "You really have no idea do you, Jack? Your eyes are extremely lethal. They communicate volumes, without you saying a word and have women gasping for air until you look away. And when you smile," she added, fanning herself, "The combination is downright toxic. You are definitely a hazard to the female race. And we all succumb willingly, eagerly even."

"It took you three plus years to 'succumb' to my charms, Sue. What's different about you?" he asked playfully, not at all at ease with the image she painted.

"No, I pretty much succumbed the night I spent with you at the hospital, waiting on Billy to wake up," she admitted with a rueful grin. "You just didn't get around to paying me any attention until lately."

His eyes bore into hers before releasing her gaze so she could read him. "It seems we have hospitals in common. I've been in love with you since Howie was beaten up trying to impress you," he muttered uncomfortably. At her confused look, he shrugged. "I wasn't **jealous** or anything of Howie," he hurried to assure her. "Your complete compassion and faith in the man struck me hard. You were..._are_ so different than any woman I've ever met," he whispered almost to himself. Gathering himself, he spoke up, "That moment everything fell into place for me. And it's not that I didn't get around to paying attention to you, Sue. I had to work up the courage to pursue you."

She regarded him carefully. "Am I that scary, Jack? That it took you, what, two years to work up the **'COURAGE'** to ask me out?" She asked the question casually, but there was a hint of hurt buried deep in her eyes.

Stepping close to her he took her hands gently in his and squeezed them reassuringly. "Sue, you aren't scary at all. You are a beautiful, warm, compassionate, fascinating, [i]drive me to distraction[/i] woman. I simply had to muster the nerve to take the step that I knew would forever change my life. And you know what?" he asked, cupping her face tenderly to keep her from looking away. "I may regret taking as long as I did...but I do not regret taking the step."

Her eyelids lowered briefly at the intensity in his gaze and the sincerity of his words. Her eyes shown with love when she again focused them on Jack, "I have no regrets either. As slow as you were," she grinned before turning serious again, "You were worth the wait."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he quipped, trying to lighten the suddenly overcharged mood, his eyes misty with emotion.

Appreciating his efforts, Sue took a deep breath and stepped back, a definite twinkle returning to her eyes, making Jack suddenly nervous. "I'm sure _you'll _have opportunity to use that line in the future," she began innocently as she turned to gather her purse and secure Levi's leash, before completing her parting shot... "On our wedding night."


	37. Chapter 37

**Monday Night**

Jack was oblivious to the flirting of the flight attendant, his mind focused on Sue's words from earlier. _On our wedding night._ He'd heard her utter the words and his heart had skittered to a stop. It was the first time she had said anything in reference to their future without him initiating the conversation. Could it be that she was beginning to believe him? Simply remembering the banter brought a smile to his face. Dwelling on the words and the images they stirred made him squirm in his seat uncomfortably.

His day extremely busy, he was anxious to see Sue, to learn of her day, to share his. Frowning as the plane again shuddered from the force of the wind, he wondered how long the flight would be grounded, riding out the storm. The hour was growing late and he was ready to be home. _Where did that thought come from? New York is not my home_. But on the heels of that reflection came the realization that Sue was in New York and anywhere she was, he considered to be home.

**XXOOXXOOXXOO**

Sue was growing madder by the minute. Her lovely daydreams over Jack's words from the morning had turned to frustrating questions. Then his sweet, but infuriating note, had been delivered, informing her of his need to return to Washington for the day, leaving her with no way to receive answers to the questions already swimming in her head and the now new questions joining the pool.

His absence had given her the chance to reconnect with her roommates. They'd had lunch together, taking advantage of the time to catch up. Sue fielded question after question about Jack, smiling indulgently at their fascination with him. He was a fun subject to discuss and she spent the hour relating their adventures, leaving the three giggling and swooning and praying for a man just like Jack.

Now, hours later, snuggled in bed, she breathed in his scent, her mind racing back to the questions she had for him. Her body was tired, seeking sleep. Her mind was active, seeking answers. Her body finally winning the battle, she surrendered to sleep, content to know he would return the following day, weather permitting, and she would have her answers then.

**XXOOXXOOXXOO**

Jack opened the door as quietly as possible, hoping not to rouse Levi who would in turn wake Sue. She wasn't expecting him until tomorrow, but he couldn't stand the distance. He'd ridden out the storm on the next plane bound for New York, assuring him a seat, in order to surprise her with his presence. Grinning in anticipation of the morning, he headed for his bedroom, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, only to stop at the sight on the couch.

Smiling tenderly, he approached the couch, observing the television tuned to the Weather Channel and the laptop computer lying haphazardly on the table. Touched that Sue had decided to wait up for him, only to fall asleep in the process, he ventured closer, wanting to make sure she was comfortable. The blanket was pulled up over her head blocking out the light from the television, leaving one bare foot exposed. Unable to resist touching her, he ran his hand lightly down her foot, watching her wiggle unconsciously. Deciding she would be more comfortable in her own bed, he bent to pick her up, sliding his arms underneath her and lifting. Thrown off balance by the unexpected weight, he fell forward, landing in a heap on top of his intended cargo, shocked when the blanket was thrown over his head and pulled tight.

"Hold it right there, bucko. I'm FBI and I've got a gun."

The voice was definitely female and definitely not Sue's. _Where was Sue?_ Trying to stand only had him more twisted in the blanket and had the woman sputtering more orders.

"I told you, be still! Anna, Kerry," she yelled, obviously trying to get someone's attention, "Get out here, now! I've got a burglar. I need one of you to call the police while I hold him down." Returning her attention to her captive, she twisted the blanket more tightly, rendering Jack immobile.

"Lisa?" Jack questioned, the panic abating somewhat. "It's me, Jack, Sue's friend."

The hold on the blanket lessened slightly. "Jack?" she squeaked, torn between relief that it could be Jack and horror that it was. She turned to see her roomies coming from Sue's bedroom, groggily trying to figure out what the emergency was.

"Yes, Lisa, it's me. It's Jack," he confirmed. "You can let me go now."

"But you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," she reasoned, shrugging her shoulders at the now animated women heading her way.

"I think you should have him mounted," Anna piped up. "If men can hang deer heads on the wall, why can't we hang superlicious men?"

"Anna, don't be a dunce. You can't hang a man on the wall," Kerry protested. "You handcuff them to the bed." She said, suppressing a giggle while watching the other women.

"Superlicious?" questioned Lisa. "Anna, where did you ever come up with a word like that?"

"Probably on the internet," Kerry answered for her, sending a pointed look her way.

"What?" muttered Anna. "It's the information highway. I gain lots of valuable information on there."

"You know you spend too much time on there," fretted Kerry. "You'll never meet a real guy if you don't get out more."

"What do you call him?" Anna asked, pointing to Jack. "Chopped liver?"

"Anna, you didn't meet Jack on the internet and he isn't your guy. He's Sue's." Lisa interjected, being drawn into the absurd conversation.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, trying to gain their attention. "I'm still here, with a blanket on my head, which does, by the way, keep me from seeing you, but not from hearing you." He was instantly freed and stood before three sheepish looking women.

"Sorry bout that Ja..." Lisa began, only to freeze as she took in Jack's appearance.

Jack looked at her for a moment, waving his hand in front of her face, trying to gain her attention to no avail. Turning to Kerry and Anna, he asked, "What's wrong with her? One minute she's fine, the next..."

Anna reached out a hand and slid a sculpted nail down Jack's chest. "I think she realized your shirt was unbuttoned."

"And your hair is all sexily mussed," Kerry added, running a light hand through his hair.

Desperately trying to change the subject and understand what was going on, Jack backed up a couple of steps. "Why are you three here? And where is Sue?" he asked, looking around, hoping she would appear.

"Our pipes burst in our apartment," Kerry spoke up.

"And Sue invited us to stay here for the night since you were going to be out of town," finished Anna, both smiling sweetly at Jack.

Sighing, Jack tried once again. "And where is Sue?"

Finally finding her voice, but unable to look directly at him, Lisa answered, "She's asleep in your bed."

That piece of news brought the smile back to Jack's face and had his heart rate accelerating once again. "Oh, well, in that case, ladies," he said, giving a slight bow in their direction, "I bid you goodnight. I think it's time I turn in." Turning on his heels he beat a hasty retreat toward his room, the evening having just brightened.

Three audible sighs were released at the sight of Jack's retreating form. "Well, ladies," Kerry piped up, "I guess the best we can do tonight is to go back to sleep and hope we have sweet dreams."

"That man is bootylicious," declared Anna.

"Anna! Is that all you ever notice about a man? There are other things to consider," Kerry spouted, trying to sound like the voice of reason.

"Like you didn't check out his thumbs, Kerry," Anna said with a knowing smirk. "You're just mad that there isn't a word like thumbalicious although if you spent more time on the internet, you might find an appropriate word to use."

"Goodnight, girls," Lisa called to her friends. Settling back down on the couch, she pulled the cover back up to her neck, enjoying the masculine scent that now clung to the blanket. The vision of a bare-chested Jack dancing in her head pretty much guaranteed her dreams would be sweet.


	38. Chapter 38

**Kbf - Yes, AWAKENING is mine.**

**XOXOXOX**

**Tuesday - Wee hours of the morning**

Jack shut the door and quickly motioned for Levi to stay still. Leaning back in relief, he allowed one last shudder to course through his body, thinking once again that he really wasn't safe in the presence of Sue's three roommates. His eyes were drawn to the still form of Sue, sleeping in his bed, blissfully unaware of the folly that had taken place moments before. _In my bed_, the thought had his body trembling for an entirely different reason.

Pushing against the door, Jack shrugged out of his shirt and paused beside the bed, giving Levi an absent pat on the head. "You know, boy," he began, giving voice to his thoughts, "I could get used to this. Coming home, finding Sue in my bed, you on the floor," he laughed, giving the retriever a pointed look. When the dog simply lowered his gaze, avoiding Jack, he relented momentarily. "Okay, you win for now. I'm going to shower and wash the travel off of me so you can stay where you are for now. But when I come back, you have to give up your spot on the bed. Got it?" Levi whined and rolled over, taking full advantage of the time he had left on the bed, listening to the tune the quirky human was humming as he retreated.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO**

Jack sighed in utter contentment as he slid between the sheets, his weary body appreciating the softness of the mattress and the opportunity to relax. Inhaling deeply, he tried to steady the racing of his heart, realizing all too quickly it was an exercise in futility with Sue lying next to him. Her scent wafted over him, teasing his senses, conjuring memories that were best left for the light of day. Her even breathing contrasted drastically with his short, quick breaths. He willed his body to unwind, asking the impossible. It would be a while before exhaustion took over and his body succumbed to sleep.

He held his breath as she sighed unconsciously and turned away from him. Missing her immediately, he reached out a hand to rest in her hair, smiling to see it shaking, wondering if he would ever find it routine to be in her presence. He had no frame of reference to go by in this relationship. The feelings and emotions that Sue induced were all new to him. His hand strayed from the strands of hair spread on the pillow to the base of her head, rubbing softly.

He froze when she cocked her shoulder and murmured, "Stop, Levi." As she settled back down, the urge to continue took precedence over his resolve to let her sleep. He lightly skimmed his hand down her back and snaked it across her waist, enjoying the way she wiggled, her body instinctively searching out his. As he made to scoot closer to her, she rolled on her back, flinging an arm across his chest. His breath caught at the vision she made, sprawled out on her back, the slightest of smiles curved across her lips. He gently reached for her hand, grasping it and running it across his lips. His tongue darted out of its own volition, rousing the pulse beating there from its slow rhythm. He nipped at the pads of her fingers before assuaging any damage with his tongue and mouth, feasting on her taste. He journeyed up her arm with his lips, building the need deep within her without her complete knowledge.

Sue shifted restlessly in her sleep, her dreams taking on an entirely new dimension. Jack was laying claim to her body, one inch at a time, leaving her restless and breathless. "Jack," she uttered on a gasp, her body turning and seeking his. Her lips sought his, granted only a momentary reprieve when he slid his mouth across hers, as he swept kiss after gentle kiss across her cheek and down her neck.

"Jack," she whispered again, her head moving from side to side in denial of what her brain was trying to tell her. She knew he wasn't there, that he wasn't due back until the following day, having been caught in bad weather. Becoming distracted by the hands that were skimming her body, she once again gave herself over to the dream, venturing into forbidden territory by arching her body, seeking contact where none had ever been.

Jack was lost in sensation, hearing the warning bells going off in his head but unable to summon the strength he needed to resist the nymph in his arms. His hands were wandering her body, encouraged by her sighs of pleasure and the way her body fidgeted, responding to his touch. His lips seared their way to her lips, locking over her mouth, absorbing her sighs of ecstasy. When her tongue sought his, enticing his into a duel, he groaned and let go of the last vestiges of his restraint.

Twisting her head in a desperate attempt to breathe, Sue opened her eyes and tried to focus on the man beside her. "Jack?" she questioned, not trusting her eyes. Closing them only to reopen them moments later, she found him still there, his lips parted as he, too, sought much needed oxygen. "Jack?" she asked again, confusion sweeping through her, "You're not back yet." _Haven't I been dreaming?_ Even as the question floated through her mind, the fog began to lift, surprise at his presence replacing the haziness. As consciousness returned, so did the questions from the day. "Jack!" she declared indignantly, catching him by surprise and shoving him off the bed in her renewed irritation. "You have some explaining to do, Mister."

Jack shook his head, surprised to suddenly find himself eye level with Levi. The dog looked from Jack to his human and back before snorting and curling back up on the throw he had claimed when banished from the bed. It seemed fitting, in his mind anyway, that Jack be banished, too. Giving the all-too-knowing dog a 'just wait and see grin', he stood and turned to face Sue becoming completely distracted by the sight before his eyes.

Her eyes were blazing a warning while her body betrayed her and beckoned him. Choosing to focus on the latter, he took in her flushed skin and heaving chest. Her hair was sexily tousled forming a halo around her face; a face that reflected the desire coursing through his body. Her full lips were vivid evidence of the loving of which she'd just been an active participant. He suppressed a groan, his hands balling into fists to keep from reaching out, as he realized she wore one of his shirts. She was obviously unaware of the buttons that had been expertly released only moments before, affording Jack a tantalizing view of the swell of one breast, while at the same time teasing his imagination with what remained hidden. He held his breath as she shifted, hoping for more to be revealed to his hungry gaze.

She watched him devour her with his eyes; eyes that smoldered and then flared as they focused on yet another of her features. He desired her...of that there was no doubt. He had demonstrated that desire in both word and deed; his body unable to hide its evidence from her. She had to struggle to hold on to her waning anger, instead wanting to let it go and give herself over to the promise in his eyes. Mustering her defenses, she recalled the questions that had plagued her earlier in the day which strengthened her resolve to get the answers she wanted.

"Jack, did you hear me? I said you have some explaining to do." Sue repeated, hoping to corral Jack's attention. "Oh good grief," she exclaimed on a huff, pulling the covers up to her neck. "There, can you hear me now?"

Jack heard her voice but nothing registered until she effectively blocked his view. Following the length of cover now shielding her delectable body from his scrutiny, he was once again drawn to her stormy eyes. "What?" he asked dumbly, "Did you say something?"

"Yes, Jack, I've been trying to get your attention. I said you had some explaining to do."

Rubbing his hands over his face, trying to let his mind catch up, he shrugged his shoulders. "I waited out the storm on the plane so I could get here when the weather cleared. Once I got here, your roommates informed me you were asleep in here. Since there was no room anywhere else, I thought it would be fine if I slipped into bed with you." Holding up his hands in surrender he confessed, "I had no intention of waking you up. It was an accident. But since you seemed to be enjoying the results as much as I, I continued. Look Sue," he said, beginning to feel the first twinges of guilt at having taken advantage of the situation, "I didn't mean to lose control. You just have an amazing affect on me."

"That's all well and good, Jack, but that's not the explaining you have to do." At his puzzled look, she explained. "I did a lot of thinking today, about this morning, about when you said you knew you loved me."

"Yeah, I remember the conversation," he said with a smile. "I knew for sure when Howie was in the hospital." He sat on the bed, but frowned when Sue backed away from him.

"But your heart attack came later," she said, as if the sentence cleared everything up.

"Yes," he agreed patiently, "What does my falling in love with you have to do with my heart attack?"

"You knew you loved me when you had your heart attack?"

Looking at her and trying to get a bead on where the conversation was headed, he replied. "Yes, Sue. I wanted to tell you after we ate, when I walked you to your car. Only I felt so bad and well, then things went downhill fast with the heart attack, me being in the hospital, the arrival of..." His eyes faltered, darting to Levi, who had the audacity to nose a corner of his blanket toward Jack, making room for him if the need presented itself.

She knew the moment understanding dawned, his face taking on a slightly panicked look. "As I said, you have some explaining to do."


	39. Chapter 39

"Uh, Sue, about that, about Allie showing up and me letting her hang around, I can explain that," sputtered Jack, extremely uncomfortable with the turn of events.

"Good. That's what I've been waiting on all day, Jack. A chance for you to tell me how you could be in love with me and _live_ with another woman." Her expressive eyes couldn't hide the hurt that flitted across them at the mention of Jack's activities with Allie.

The emotion tingeing her words set Jack on edge, reemphasizing the seriousness of the conversation. "First of all, Sue, Allie and I were not _living _together. I paid for a motel room not far from my place so she'd have a place to sleep. She did spend a lot of time at my apartment but she did not sleep there. _We _did not sleep together. Understood?"

"Yes," she whispered tearily, the relief at Jack's words seeking release through her eyes. "But why did you let everyone think you and Allie were once again..."

Jack stood up to pace, needing the movement to think, to organize his thoughts. Upon the realization that Sue wouldn't be able to follow his words, he reined himself in and settled once more on the bed, making sure he didn't crowd her. "Sue, I knew I loved you, but my heart attack made me stop and think. I didn't want you to feel trapped by a guy with a gimpy heart; a ticker that could give out at any moment. And I know you. You would have stuck by me even if you didn't return my feelings. That's the way you are. It's one of the reasons I love you. Allie was the easy way out. Only I didn't want Allie around, I wanted you. When I finally made it back to work full time, you had met David," he said, his teeth still clinching at the thought of the man who had been there for Sue, had treated her the way she deserved to be treated. "You seemed happy and I didn't want to get in the way. Besides," he said shrugging, his eyes solemn, "I got to spend almost every day with you. We ate lunch together most days, dinner too. I was with you more than he was. I fooled myself into thinking that was enough. But it wasn't. I wanted you to **WANT** to be with me."

Sue mulled his words around in her head, seeing a new, vulnerable side of Jack. She reached out and placed her hand over one of his, squeezing to get his attention. "David and I were over long before you admitted your interest in me. Why the long wait?"

It was a fair question; one that Jack didn't really have a suitable answer for. "Would you accept that I was simply stupid in the romance department?" he asked with a self-derisive snort that was lost to Sue. Covering the hand that was holding his, he lifted pleading eyes to Sue. "I don't know why I waited. It seemed like every time I got ready to say something, another man was stepping into your life, averting your attention. Or maybe it was I never had the courage until I was frightened I'd lose you forever. _That's_ something that scared me more than anything."

"Do you think if I hadn't been transferred to New York, we would still simply be co-workers, Jack?"

"I'd like to think not. But I'm not going to kid you or me...I simply don't know. I'm not good with the "what ifs" in life."

"Me either," admitted Sue. Scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around him, she looked him deep in the eyes, "I love you, Jack. I'm so glad the wait is over and our time is now. I've been lonely without you, waiting for you." Pulling back slightly, she gently cupped his face with her hands. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips across his, conveying with her actions where her words fell short. With a breathless sigh, she pulled his head slightly forward and kissed each eyelid before finding her way back to his waiting lips.

Jack gave a guttural moan at her simple actions and the way she ignited his body with the merest of touches. When her lips once again came to rest on his, he was ready, taking full advantage and using the element of surprise to devour her lips and push her flat on her back, following her down and deepening the kiss. Lifting his head, he waited for her eyes to open and focus on his lips. "You aren't by any chance trying to distract me, are you Miss Thomas?"

"Distract you?" she gasped, her breathing still erratic. "W...wh...why would I want to do that?" She was the picture of innocence, laying there wide-eyed, her lips parted in invitation. "Besides, Agent Hudson," she countered, "_I'm_ not the one that pounced and kissed me senseless."

"No," he agreed readily, "But you are the one that started it. You know how easily I'm lured in by your charms."

"And what charms would you be speaking of?" she bantered, coyly batting her eyelashes and catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Jack's reaction was swift; he swooped in for a quick, yet passionate kiss. "You know very well what I'm talking about. And speaking of distractions, you're doing it again," he muttered, realizing she had once again gotten him off track. "I do believe that it is now your turn to do some explaining."

"Me?" she questioned in mock surprise, "I never chose Allie over you." Her sassy grin had him grinning in return before he gained control, presenting a serious face.

"That's true. But, you _are _the one that admitted falling in love with me while dating another man."

"Oh, _that's_ what you want me to explain," she said, all kidding aside. Scooting out from beneath him, she once again sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Let's see, where would you like me to start?"

"What happened? Why did you two stop dating? You never really said anything at work and Lucy was all tight-lipped, which is totally against her nature," he quipped, trying to bring the smile back to Sue's face.

A brief hint of a grin surfaced before disappearing. "Yes, Lucy does have difficulty keeping news to herself. But this wasn't really news to share, and she realized that. The only person she wanted to tell was you," Sue admitted.

"Why? Why only tell me? What was the news? That you broke up?"

"David proposed to me." She closed her eyes, the memory crashing down on her, once again burying her in guilt.

Jack paled at her words; the realization that he could have so easily lost her weighing heavy on his mind. He leaned forward to gently wipe the lone tear that had escaped from Sue's closed eyes, causing her to look up again.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It's not a memory I like to relive." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "He had his greenhouse decorated in candlelight, something he had done before, so I didn't really give it much thought. His proposal caught me off guard, but I should have known it was coming. If I had just paid more attention, maybe I could have headed him off, before hurting him."

"Did you, were you, um, in lo...love with him?"

"No," she said with a sigh. "How could I love him while I was in love with you?" Feeling like the room was closing in around her, she got up to roam. "We'd been spending less and less time together because of our busy work schedules...and other things," she said absently. "I think he thought I had grown tired of simply dating and was ready to settle down. Jack," she asked, raising pleading eyes to his, "Why did he have to go and propose? I hurt him when I turned him down. We haven't seen each other since."

Jack rose from his perch on the bed and approached her slowly, taking her hands in his. "Sue, you didn't do anything wrong. Just because a guy proposes doesn't mean you have to say yes."

"I know. It's just not a time in my life that I'm proud of. Can we please leave the topic of David once and for all?" she asked with an imploring look.

"Sure. I think it's time we moved on to Dan, Tony, Jonathan...um, who else am I leaving out of the Sue Thomas fan club?"

Sue blushed and tried to pull away from his hands, but he refused to let go. "Jack, I haven't brought up your tons of girlfriends, why do you want to know about my _few_ admirers?"

"Because I didn't date anyone, with the exception of Allie, knowing I was in love with you. No one held any appeal."

Sue lowered her head, once again embarrassed. "I don't have an explanation, Jack, at least not a good one." She shrugged and continued, "They were attracted to me and let it be known. It felt good, Jack, to know that I had captured someone's attention. I know that makes me seem shallow. And maybe deep down I hoped you would notice and that it would bother you, because then I could pretend that you cared."

Jack released a hand to nudge her chin up with a finger. His eyes pierced hers. "I noticed. I was bothered. I care."

She graced him with a wobbly smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Pulling back momentarily, he replied, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sue. I never made my feelings known to you. You had every right to seek happiness with someone else. I'm just thankful you never found it." He pulled her back into his arms, his hands running up and down her back as he realized how different things could have been.

Sue felt the change in him as he continued to hold her. At first, his touch had been soothing, but now it was seeking. She was reminded of her state of undress when one of Jack's hands slid down her back, past the curve of her bottom and came into contact with bare skin. His fingers lightly caressed the exposed area sending shivers through her body and warning bells to her head. Desperately trying to heed the warning, she pulled out of Jack's arms and hung her head. "I guess, since we seem to be confessing all to one another, that I should mention something." Pausing to gather herself, she whispered, "I need to tell you about the man I slept with."


	40. Chapter 40

Jack looked at her quizzically, "Huh?"

Turning to put a few steps between them, Sue maintained eye contact with his lips so she could read him, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I've slept with a man." She said, biting her lip.

"What," Jack sputtered, knowing he couldn't have heard her correctly. "There is no way." At her dark look, he clarified, "I mean there is a way, but...but..." he finally halted and just stared at her. "Do I know him?" he wanted to know, dreading the answer.

"Yes."

"Were you dating him?" he asked, for lack of a better question.

"No," she whispered, barely able to face him.

He couldn't help it, he exploded. "You slept with a guy you had weren't dating?" His hands ran through his hair in agitation. "Sue, what happened?" His mind was refusing to absorb the information, instead a horrible thought taking root. "Sue, were you _forced_? Were you ...?"

Sue couldn't stand the pained expression on his face and she hurriedly assured him, "Jack, I wasn't forced. I spent the night with him of my own free will. He needed me, at least the first time. It was the least I could do."

"The least you could do? The _least_ you could do?" Jack began to pace, muttering to himself, stopping suddenly and grabbing her shoulders, giving her a shake. "'The first time?' There was more than one time?"

"Yes."

"So where is this guy now? Is he still a part of your life? How does he feel about you? Ho...how do you feel about him?"

Sue waited for the tirade of questions to stop, guilt beginning to take root. "Um, 'the guy' right now is in New York."

"What?" Jack snarled, interrupting her. "Have you seen him since you've been here?"

"Jack, you are asking me too many questions. Which ones do you want answered first?" When he remained quiet, she continued. "He is still a part of my life and he says he loves me. I believe him. I have seen him since I've been in New York, and how do I feel about him? Well, let's just say that I love him desperately and I can't imagine sleeping with anyone else, although I do look forward to one day doing more than just sleeping."

Jack's mouth hung open as her words and their meaning finally registered. He stared at her, finally noticing the way her eyes twinkled and the whelp on her lip from biting it so she wouldn't laugh. Shaking his head, he let out a relieved laugh. "So, you want to do more than simply sleep, do ya? I think that could be arranged," he informed her, a predatory gleam flashing in his eyes.

"Now, Jack," Sue began, backing away, "I was just teasing you. You are so easy to get going sometimes. And I was trying to distract you from earlier when your hands started roaming."

"But Sue, if you distract me, then we'll never get around to doing more than sleeping," he replied, his tongue firmly pressed into his cheek as he continued his advance. When he had her backed against the wall, he placed both hands on her shoulders, running one down her back to her knees where he bent and scooped her up in his arms.

"Wh...wha...what are you doing, Jack?" Sue stammered, her heart beating crazily. "You need to put me down."

"I'm carrying you to bed, Sweetheart. I'll put you down when we get there,"

"Jack, I don't think this is a very good idea. I don't want to...I mean I want to, but we can't. I mean we can, but I really want to wait until I'm married. And I know that if I don't stop you now, I won't have the desire to stop you later."

Her honesty had him stopping to reassure her. "Sue, Sweetheart, I don't intend for us to make love tonight. As much as I want to, would love to, I know you want to wait and I respect that. Let's just call this a preview to our wedding night. Let me give you a glimpse of what it might be like. Trust me?"

"I trust you completely, Jack." She relaxed in his arms, content to let him take the lead and trusting him with her heart and her virtue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'd carry you to the bed, like this," he said walking to the bed's edge. "Of course you'll be wearing a drop-dead gorgeous dress but I can't imagine you looking more beautiful than you do now, in my shirt. I'd lay you down gently, like so," he continued, "And feast my eyes on your loveliness," he said as he straightened. His eyes roamed her body as she lay waiting on the covers. "Of course, I won't be able to simply look for long. I'll be too impatient to touch, to uncover the hidden delights of your body." He straddled her feet as he talked, slowly crawling forward and aligning his body with hers. "And I'll need contact...almost constant contact." He shifted slightly off center and propped his weight on an elbow and one hip, leaving one hand free to trace the exposed skin at her neck, trailing down to where the buttons stopped his fingers. "I have no idea if your dress will button or zip, but," he whispered huskily, his hand moving to the bottom of the shirt, "I'll be prepared either way." His hand freed the button and eagerly began caressing the smooth skin of her abdomen, causing her to suck in her breath.

"Jack," she panted, "Will there be this much talking? I'm having a hard time concentrating."

His eyes crinkled with laughter before sobering. "No, my dear, talking will be at a minimum. Our hands, lips, and bodies will do the communicating. Kind of like this," he said as he slid his leg over one of hers and rolled closer, bringing his lips to hers. He treated her to a long, slow kiss that had her pressing into him and her fingernails digging into his back.

When he began to pull away, she followed, refusing to release him. She pushed gently but firmly and he complied, rolling to his back. She followed, straddling his body and sitting up. "I guess by this point, you'll have _helped_ me undress and it will be my turn to _help_ you." She lifted herself up slightly and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pushing it up around his chest, making sure her fingers kept in constant contact with his skin. "Raise your hands above your head, Jack, so I can push your shirt off."

He sputtered at her request, but obeyed, captivated by the sight of her above him, her face a picture of concentration. Raising his hands so she could ease the shirt over his head and off his arms, he tried to even out his breathing as she leaned forward, easing the shirt up his body. She stopped when she had the material over his eyes, leaning down to press a kiss against his mouth while holding his arms hostage with his shirt. She absorbed his groan with her mouth, teasing his lips with her teeth and tongue, the way he had done her so many times before.

Jack writhed beneath her, his body reacting instinctively. Trying to rein himself in, and keep his promise to Sue, he began making a list of people, saying their names out loud. He continued even when he felt Sue pull his shirt back down his body and sit up.

"Are you saying people's names?" she asked, her brows furrowed curiously. "It looks like you are."

"Yes," he said between names. "I'm trying to remember the names of the kids in who were in class with me in the 5th grade. I've got to do something to occupy my mind. Seems my little preview backfired on me."

Sue's face, already flushed from their activities, turned fiery red. "Yes, well, I don't think I was helping any." Sliding off his body and scooting under the protection of the covers, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Jack."

He lay still for several moments before settling himself on top of the covers. He leaned over and repeated the sentiment before lying down and draping one arm across her waist. Snuggling as close as he could with the barrier of blankets between them, both their hearts began to slow to a normal pace and they drifted off to sleep.

Levi carefully jumped on the bed and settled himself at their feet, wondering how long it would be before he had to permanently sneak a place in the bed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Tuesday Morning**

Sue awoke, opening her eyes to stare into deep brown ones. Momentarily disoriented, it took her a few seconds to figure out where she was. _Jack's bed_. The thought made her giddy with delight and anticipation. Looking back at the soulful eyes staring her way, she smiled and reached out a gentle hand. "What's the matter? Have you figured out you've got no chance of sleeping with me when Jack is around?"

Levi snorted and disappeared, only to reappear with an envelope in his mouth. Sue laughed and took the offering, giving him another rub on the neck. Opening the note, she read:

_Sweetheart,_

_You've been given the day off. You may either lay your beautiful head back down and sleep some more or you can roll over and follow the trail of rose petals._

_I love you,_  
_Jack_

_P.S. Levi and I are going to the park. It's time we had a man to dog talk about the bed._

Sue giggled delightedly and rolled over to see Levi's tail disappear around the door, gasping at the trail of burgundy petals that began where Jack had slept beside her. They led to the door and beyond, beckoning Sue. She followed the scented trail, which led to her bathroom. There she found a bubble bath drawn and waiting. Sliding into the waiting warmth, she sighed blissfully as the soft water enveloped her body, relaxing her muscles and easing the cares of the world away.

Sue had no idea how much time had passed when she felt Levi's nose against her shoulder. Sitting up, she watched with amusement as he carefully picked up her travel clock, placing it in her outstretched hand. A note attached told her it was time to get out of the bath. Moments later when she stepped into her room, she was surprised to see another trail of rose petals leading to her closet door. Glancing around to see if she could catch a glimpse of Jack, she followed the trail, opening her closet door to find a tank top and capri jogging pants with a note attached which read: "_Wear this. No shoes_."

Emerging from her bedroom she expected to find Jack. Instead she saw more rose petals. Following them, she found a lovely breakfast waiting for her on the terrace. Smiling to herself, she sat down, wondering if Jack had braved the heights to arrange this, or if room service had done it. In the center of the table stood a single red rose in a crystal vase with a letter propped against it. Tearing into the envelope, Sue greedily read each word.

_Dear Sue,_

_By now I am sure you are wondering where I am and what I am up to. Don't worry, Sweetheart. All will be revealed in its time. For now I want you to relax and think only happy thoughts. No worrying, fretting, thinking of others first...This is your day._

_I love you,_

_Jack_

_P.S. When Levi alerts you, open the front door._

Frowning that there was still no Jack in sight, Sue sat back and ate her breakfast. The day was clear with a light breeze blowing and her thoughts turned to the man that was never far from her mind and always in her heart. She still had a hard time believing he had finally taken the initiative and pursued her, not that she'd put up much, or any, resistance. She couldn't help but laugh at how he did things. _What was it her grandmother always said? "In for a penny, in for a pound?" _Jack had wholeheartedly jumped into the relationship, chasing away all her fears and doubts about his feelings for her. She knew they were strong and lasting. She knew her feelings for him were the same. They belonged together, and if God allowed, would stay together for the rest of their days._ I just wonder if it will take him as long to propose as it did to ask me out_.

Sue's musings were interrupted by Levi. With a gentle nudge to her knee, he turned and headed back in the suite. Sue followed, this time not as surprised by the rose petals that led the way to the front door. "Jack?" she called, knowing that he probably would stay hidden. He seemed to have an agenda and it included not showing himself.

Sue opened the door to find two women dressed in white bearing the hotel logo. They smiled and handed her a note, penned in Jack's familiar scribble.

_Sweetheart,_

_What could be more relaxing than a facial, a manicure, and a pedicure? All you have to do is sit back and relax - no talking required._

_I love you,_

_Jack_

Sue stepped back and let the ladies in. They set up in the living area, and settled her in their special chair. Not knowing how much Jack had told them, Sue let the ladies know she was deaf so if they needed her to do something, they'd have to look her way so she could read them. Janice, one of the women, let Sue know that her husband had told them and no talking was necessary. This was to be a relaxing time for her.

Thinking that she ought to correct their mistake about Jack being her husband, Sue instead lay back and let the women take over. _Would it really hurt to not correct their assumption?_ Suppressing a sigh she finally uttered, "He's not my husband." Sometimes she really disliked her tendency to be so honest.

XOXOXOXOXOX

She felt like a princess, totally pampered and spoiled. Janice and her assistant had gone and Sue was once again following a trail of rose petals that led this time to Jack's bedroom door. She was ready to see Jack, to thank him properly for the wonderful morning he had planned for her. She knew he had been busy, sneaking in and out to pick up and re-drop the fragrant petals.

Reaching the door, she saw the note indicating she should enter. Slowly opening what she hoped was the last barrier between she and Jack, her eyes followed the burgundy trail to the bed, where a beautifully wrapped box sat waiting. Disappointed that it wasn't Jack waiting, she approached the bed and read "Sue" on the gift tag. Sitting down, she opened the package to reveal two sets of plane tickets. She barely had time to pull them from the box before Levi was back, nudging her knee. "What is it, boy? Is Jack calling me?" Hurrying from the room, she followed Levi not to Jack but again to the front door. Noting his wildly wagging tail, Sue smiled and pulled open the door in anticipation.

"Lucy," she muttered, looking up and down the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too," Lucy laughed. "Is that any way to greet your best friend? Your best friend who comes bearing a gift?" she added, raising the box in her hands.

Shaking her head, Sue pulled Lucy into a hug. "Of course I'm glad to see you. I've been looking for Jack. He seems to be playing a game of hide and seek with me today. Only he's hiding and I don't know if I'm supposed to seek him or not." Pulling her friend into the suite, she eyed her warily. "Why _are _you here?"

Lucy's eyes sparkled. "I don't know all the details, but something exciting is going on. Jack was in town yesterday and he was a man with a mission, I tell you. There was no small talk. He had several people to talk to, an agenda with each, and seemed very pleased with himself when he left. Whatever he did, I have the next couple of days off and was asked to find something for you and deliver it. So...here I am."

"Have you seen Jack this morning, Luce?" Sue wanted to know as she was being led to the couch.

"Nope, the last time I saw him was yesterday late afternoon when he handed me a plane ticket and money to find what is in this box." She handed the package to Sue and wiggled in excitement. "Open it, girl."

Sue smiled at Lucy's enthusiasm. Taking the box she opened it, eyeing the dress inside. Carefully pulling it out, she caught her breath at its loveliness. "Lucy, it's beautiful." Holding it up, she admired the silk dress, beautiful in its simplicity. The straight line of the dress was suited for her body and the neckline was daring without being too revealing. The full-length jacket, made of a gauzy see-through material, gave the dress a Bohemian flare and had Sue twirling around the room, holding it to her body. "It's so lovely, Lucy. Dressy without being obvious. I love it, but what is it for?"

Jerking her purse off the floor, Lucy pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sue. "Do you know how hard it has been to not open that and read it? I've had it in my possession overnight and it's been killing me. Jack told me to give it to you after you had seen the dress, when you asked what it was for."

Opening the envelope with trembling hands, Sue once again read a note from the man who was capturing her heart all over again.

_Dear Sue,_

_By now I am sure you have as many, if not more, questions for me than when the day began. Please be patient, Sweetheart. I plan on answering each and every one, in due time._

_You should have enough time, with Lucy's help, to pack your bags and make the plane. (I bet you haven't looked at the tickets yet have you?)_

Sue dropped the note and picked up the forgotten plane tickets. Scanning them quickly, she noticed one for her and one for Lucy. "Lucy!" Sue squealed, hoping her voice was understandable. "Jack bought us tickets to the Bahamas. And our flight leaves in," checking her watch she gaped, "three hours."

"Alright," Lucy exclaimed, giving Sue a high five. "I knew we were going somewhere beachy...just didn't know the exact location."

"How did you know?" Sue wanted to know.

"Finish the note, Sue," was the only answer Lucy would give.

_Now that you've looked at the tickets and know the destination, better get packing. Please bring the dress, all other clothing is optional. (I love it when you blush.)_

_Sue, I love you and can't wait to see you. There will be a car waiting to drive you to the airport - and Levi is invited too!_

_Come to me, Sue._

_Jack_

Sue raised wide eyes to Lucy. Her friend was absolutely beaming, her body shaking with excitement. "What do you think Jack is up to, Lucy?"

"What do _you_ think, Sue?" Lucy countered, giving no clue to her thoughts.

"Well, what I'm thinking Jack can't be thinking. I mean, he thinks slower than this. And I'm thinking he's crazy if he is thinking what I'm thinking he's thinking, so I probably ought not think too hard."

Lucy laughed at Sue's ramblings. Taking her cold hands in hers, she gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Well, we know Jack is **CRAZY**...crazy in love with you. And whatever he has planned, it's wildly romantic and I am insanely jealous."

"What should I do?" Sue's voice was soft, serious.

"What do you want to do?" Lucy's question was gentle and sincere.

"I want to see Jack, face-to-face. I need to see his words, look into his eyes, and be near him. If I can see him, then I can know what's he's thinking."

"Then I guess we need to get you packed," Lucy said, jumping to her feet and pulling a stunned Sue along behind her. "We've got a plane to catch."


	42. Chapter 42

**KBF - Thank you for the kind words. I am most proud of Awakening. It might find its way on here one day.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING to my American "friends". I hope your day is full of family, friends, and the ONE from whom all blessings flow.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Tuesday Late Afternoon**

She saw him, standing at the edge of the water, looking out to sea, and her world righted itself. The last few hours had been crazy. Jack had taken care of all the arrangements, which was a good thing because Sue was beyond thinking. She and Lucy had made it to the plane in plenty of time, surprised to find Levi already cleared to board. Their flight had been smooth and Lucy had provided distraction when Sue thought too much and the situation loomed up and overwhelmed her. She also had the presence of mind to be quiet when Sue needed her to be.

They'd been met at the airport by a private car which had whisked them away to a beautiful hotel on Paradise Island's south shore. There, they'd been shown to a room where two women were waiting to do their hair and makeup. Levi was taken to the kennel for a bath and fluff. From there, the same car had driven them to a remote beach where very few people were scattered about. Once they had emerged from the car, Sue saw Jack and started for him, Lucy and Levi all but forgotten for the moment.

He felt her presence and the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders. The air became sweeter and the loveliness of the canvass painted in front of him by God's hand snapped into focus. His legs wobbled slightly as he turned and threatened to buckle when he finally laid eyes on her. All the words that he had planned, had practiced, had studied to sign, fled. He was left speechless except for the two words he finally whispered, "You came." He lifted a visibly trembling hand to reverently cup her cheek.

She pressed her cheek into his hand, gasping and stepping forward, overjoyed at finally having contact with him. She had been slightly concerned as she approached him. His stance was one of a lost soul, surrounded by beauty, yet seeing nothing. Once she stood behind him, she witnessed the change. His stature straightened, his shoulders leveled, and when he turned, the intensity in his eyes stole her breath away. Tears pooled in her eyes as she watched him struggle to speak, and they spilled over at his emotion packed words.

Struggling to reply, she resorted to sign, knowing he could read it. "**YOU ASK, I COME**."

He took a moment to gather his wits; drinking in the sight she made standing barefoot in the sand. Her hair was down, gently mussed in style, blowing lightly in the breeze. The dress that Lucy had chosen was perfect; just as he imagined. With each puff of wind, the translucent outer layer billowed and allowed brief glimpses of the sexier dress beneath. Her face was radiant and her eyes wide and waiting.

Taking her hands, he led her a short distance from the water. Wiping his nervous hands on his pants leg, he waited for her to focus on his lips. "Um, I have something for you," he said as he pulled two envelopes from his back pocket. "I want you to look carefully at each one and choose the one that you want. Let me just say, that no matter what your decision is, you have my heart forever. Nothing you say or do will change that. Okay?"

She worried the inside of her bottom lip, butterflies taking flight in her stomach. "Okay," she nodded as she reached for the envelopes. Opening the first, she saw the plane ticket in her name with a return date two days hence. Not quite understanding, she glanced at Jack who was watching her carefully. His gaze never wavered as he waited for her to continue. Opening the second envelope confused her even more. "I get to pick between a two day vacation and or a seven day vacation?" She looked up, her face wrinkled in confusion.

"Look again, Sue." He urged her.

"I'm looking Jack. The first ticket...Sue Thomas...return Thursday. The second ticket...Sue Hudson...return Tu..." Her head jerked up to find him no longer standing before her, but down on one knee.

"Sue," he began, taking her trembling hand in his, "I love you. There isn't a doubt anywhere inside me that we belong together. I want to walk the rest of my days by your side, experience all life has to offer with you. And no matter which plane ticket you choose, I want you to be my wife. Sue, will you marry me?"


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: We're in the home stretch...just a few more posts. Thank you for reading...**

Sue's free hand was pressed against her lips, keeping the sobs locked inside. It was the highly emotional times that she sometimes lost control and didn't know how loud she might be. She couldn't move, was afraid to move because if she did it might all turn out not to be real. Unable to stand any longer, she fell to her knees in the soft sand, gripping his hand tightly. "Jack, I...I...," She squeezed her eyes tightly shut trying desperately to stop the flow of tears to no avail. Giving up, she raised her 's' hand and nodded it up and down before falling into Jack's arms and hanging on tightly. When she finally had her voice under control, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Jack."

Pulling back, he again reached for her left hand, slipping an exquisite diamond solitaire on her finger. "It was my granny's. She gave it to me shortly before she died and told me to save it for the girl of my dreams; the girl that captured my heart, the girl that loved me unconditionally like she did." Bringing her hand to his lips, he pressed a tender kiss over the ring, his gaze never leaving hers. "I absolutely adore you. How did I ever survive without you in my life?"

Sue smiled tenderly and brushed at the suspicious moisture that had gathered under Jack's eyes. "That's what we did, apart from one another, Jack. We survived. From here on out, we live." She leaned forward and settled her lips on his, sighing at the contact she'd been craving all day. She pulled back before allowing him to deepen the kiss, pushing at his chest to keep him from pulling her into a deeper embrace. "Let's see, what did I do with those tickets?" Noting his sudden stillness, she made a show of finding them and holding them up to study.

"Hmm...A two day, well, day and a half now, excursion to the Bahamas or a week long vacation which includes a wedding...if I'm to return to the states as Sue _Hudson_." She pretended to ponder the matter for a moment before putting him out of his misery. "I'd be crazy not to stay for a week. I do love the beach!"

He leaned back and let out a shout for joy, causing Sue to smile. Jumping up, he pulled her into his arms and spun her around before setting her back on her feet. "I've got another surprise for you." Pointing to a man and woman sitting several yards away, he said, "See that man? The one that is waving? He's a minister and is here to marry us."

"What? Now? But...but...I need to call my parents. I can't just elope without them knowing. They're already going to kill me. The least I can do is give them time to plan my death."

"Sue...," he said, trying in vain to get her attention.

"And witnesses. We need witnesses Jack. And you need to let the team know. And," she stuttered, the thought just coming to her, "You need to let your parents know. Jack, what are your parents going to think about me? Dragging you down here to elope when I haven't even met them."

He did the only thing he knew to stop the flow of words. He kissed her. Her hands flailed against him momentarily before snaking around his neck in surrender. His hands pulled her firmly against him, fusing their bodies together. Raising his head after thoroughly kissing her, he waited on her to open her eyes and look at him. "Sue, first of all," he said with a chuckle, "You didn't drag me down here...I lured you. Secondly, my parents are going to love you. Thirdly, we have a witness. More than one actually," he amended, turning her in the direction where she had left Lucy and Levi. He heard her gasp when her gaze fell on the entire team, waving in their direction. Spinning her back toward him, he continued. "And lastly, at least I think this will cover everything, I've talked with our parents. They know about this...or at least that I had high hopes of it turning out this way."

"You've talked with my parents?" she asked, wide-eyed. At his nod, she blurted, "What did they say?"

"Well, Sweetheart, why don't you turn around and find out for yourself?"

He gently pivoted her in his arms and pointed to two couples reading books under huge shade umbrellas. At Jack's urging, they laid their books aside and stood.

"Mom? Dad?" Sue uttered in amazement. Looking at the other couple, the pride in their faces, there was no doubt who they were. "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" She whipped back around to stare at Jack. "You are amazing."

Leaning down and speaking for her eyes only he waggled his eyebrows and said, "I expect you to tell me that again later tonight, when we're alone."

Satisfied with the color that suffused her cheeks, he winked and slid his arm around her waist, walking with her to meet their not-so-future in-laws.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sue stepped back from the security of her father's arms and glanced over her shoulder, still amazed at what Jack had been able to pull off. This morning she'd awoken expecting to go to work and then spend an evening with him. Instead, she'd been pampered, cherished, surprised, become engaged, met and instantly fallen in love with Jack's parents, and now stood minutes away from marrying the man she had prayed about for years. Turning back to her dad, she gave him a wobbly smile. "Can you believe I'm about to do this, Daddy?" she asked, unaware she had reverted to her childhood name for her father.

Observing his only daughter, he felt pride swell within him. "Before I met Jack, I would have to answer no. But having talked with him, seeing the two of you together, somehow I can't picture it any other way now. Your mom and I are so happy for you, Honey. You deserve to be happy and I've somehow gotten the impression that Jack makes you happy."

"I love him so much, Daddy. And I know that he loves me. I have no doubts about him, about us. I can't wait to be his wife, to start our life together. I've never felt about anyone else the way I feel about him. And when he kisses me, I..." She stopped when her dad's hand clamped across her mouth.

"Sue, there are some things a father doesn't need to hear from his baby girl. I think you were headed in that direction."

Sue laughed and hugged her dad once again. "You ready to walk me down the beach?"

"Almost," he said, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out an intricately designed gold band, he pressed it into her hand, waiting for her to gain control over the tears that flooded her eyes. "Susie-Q, don't cry. You know Papaw T loves you more than life itself and this is his way of being here. He told me he wanted you to have this, to give to your 'beau' today." He pulled her back into his embrace, giving her time to compose herself, before gently stepping away. "Your rather eager fiancé is gazing this way, looking impatient. Ready to go put him out of his misery or do you want to stay here a few more minutes with me and make him squirm?"

"Dad," she laughed, slapping his arm. Turning, her eyes followed the now familiar trail of rose petals that led to her groom. _My groom_ she thought as her eyes swept up his body, admiring his own special wedding attire of white cotton pants rolled at the ankles. His white shirt billowed in the wind and Sue's fingers twitched to caress the expanse of tan chest exposed by the unclasped buttons and the swirling breeze. She finally locked eyes with Jack, his eyes burning with intensity, brimming with love, beckoning her to him. Without releasing his gaze, she hooked her arm through her dad's arm and announced, "I've been ready for three years."


	44. Chapter 44

Jack stood apart from the gathering of friends and family, his eyes never straying from his wife. He had said his goodbyes and was now waiting on her. _My wife_], he thought, loving the way it sounded, the way it felt. Fingering the unfamiliar but welcome ring on his left hand, his eyes misted as he recalled her words, the only words spoken aloud during the ceremony:

_"Jack," she had begun, quickly shaking her head as he raised his finger to stop her voice. "No, let me speak. You've given me the precious gift of a signed wedding, a ceremony planned for my comfort and enjoyment. Let me give you the gift of my voice as I give you this ring." To his surprise, she had produced a wedding band, the one thing he had not thought to buy when planning for this day. "This ring," she said, her voice slightly wobbly as she placed the ring on the end of his finger, "belonged to my Papaw T. He and my Nana were married for 57 years before God called my Nana home to be with Him. When I was a young girl, my Papaw T. was my hero. He protected me; made me feel cherished, loved me no matter what, and accepted me just the way I was. When I was with him, I knew everything was going to be okay. He was the only one in my family that learned ASL fluently, so that when I was with him, I could just be me. As I grew, he was my role model for what I thought a husband should be. The bar was set high, and you've cleared it with ease. Jack, with you, I feel loved, cherished, accepted, comfortable...secure and protected. With you, I am complete." She pushed the ring completely on his finger, catching her breath at how it fit, as if made for him only. Lifting tear-filled eyes, a radiant smile on her face she finished. "I love you, Jack, until God parts us through death and beyond. I love you."_

A tender touch on his damp cheeks brought him back to the present. Reaching out he encircled her waist, drawing her close. "I want to meet your Papaw T. I want to look him in the eye and thank him for being there for you, for taking such infinite care of you, and helping mold you into the woman you are today."

"He'd like that, the meeting you that is. He already knows everything about you. He's the only one that has known all along how I felt about you. He's been my confidante and my prayer warrior. And he already loves you, because I do."

"Then the first weekend we have free after returning to work, we'll go see him. Speaking of work," he added, seeing the frown that crossed her face, "I've talked with Hackford, D, and the Director. Seems they all saw it my way. To make a long story short," he said dipping his head as if it was no big deal, "You're back on our team when we return from our honeymoon."

His eyes darkened as his thoughts turned toward the rest of the evening and the week ahead, but his bride was not to be deterred. "What did you do, Jack? How did you convince them?"

"It was simple, actually. I told them that I was marrying you and if they wanted to keep both of us then we'd work together. If not, I could practice law or become a private detective and you could always do consulting work with your lip reading abilities. They were smart and kept us."

"You'd do that, Jack? You'd leave the Bureau for me?"

"In a New York minute," he responded without hesitation. "_You_ are far more important than my job. I can work anywhere, do anything, as long as you are a part of my life."

Sue simply stared at him. Her emotional cup was full and overflowing. She was both overwhelmed with love for the man standing before her, and humbled by his love for her. Somehow words seemed inadequate. Cupping his face, she pulled him down and covered his lips with hers. She poured every ounce of love, appreciation, and happiness she could into the kiss, and then stepped even closer, expressing her need of him.

Pulling slightly away, breathless from the encounter, she whispered, "I love you, Jack. I need you. I _want_ you." She saw the quick intake of breath at her last words and used the element of surprise to slip from his suddenly nerveless fingers. Backing away and biting her bottom lip teasingly, she glanced toward the boat, waiting to take them to their private villa on a neighboring island. Levi had already made himself at home and was lazily watching them from the deck. Turning her eyes back to Jack, she asked in what she hoped was a sexy voice, "So, you ready to make _all_ my dreams come true?"

She observed him cough and then nod his head, smiling sultrily at his flustered state. She only hoped she could keep up the bravado, knowing full well she had left her realm of experience way behind. His blazing eyes and intense attention spurred her on. "Just promise me one thing," she asked, pausing to wait on his response.

"Anything," he rasped, totally spellbound by his flirtatious wife.

"That you'll make love to me at least once on the beach, underneath the stars..._tonight_." Turning on her heels, she sprinted towards the awaiting boat, her smile spreading across her face. She didn't have to turn to know that Jack was behind her, in hot pursuit.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The gentle rocking of the boat as it glided through the turquoise water mesmerized the couple relaxing on deck. They were finally alone, save for the discreet crew of the boat, and were enjoying being in each other's arms. Sue reclined against Jack's chest; his arms wrapped around her, their hands entwined resting on her stomach.

Jack's gaze rested on the ring sparkling on Sue's finger, again overwhelmed that they were now bound together for eternity. She was precious to him and he was battling a case of unexpected nerves. Forgetting how attuned to him she was, he was startled to hear her voice.

"Relax, Jack. Don't worry," she cooed, running her fingers back and forth across his forearm, hoping to convey her total faith and trust in the man she married. "Today has already been perfect and tonight will be too, no matter how awkward things may be," she said shrugging. "We'll take it a step at a time and follow where things lead."

He bent his head, nuzzling her hair, breathing in her essence. "**SMART YOU**," he signed, using her as reference so she could see. His lips fondled their way to her ear, his tongue darting out to lazily trace the delicate shape, his teeth nibbling on the lobe. His fascination continued as far down her neck as he could reach before working his way back up.

Her hand clutched his momentarily, trying to still herself and enjoy the sensations rushing through her. But it was useless. He was stirring to life something that could not be ignored...that didn't have to be ignored any more. Keeping one hand clutched tightly in his, she skimmed her free hand up his arm to wrap around his neck, sliding her head across his chest to his shoulder, offering her lips to him.

Her restless sigh drew his lips to hers. She responded to him instantly, openly, without reservation, her hand at his neck drawing him closer. He lifted his free hand to her wrist at his neck, beginning a lazy exploration down the sensitive underside of her arm. When his hand encountered fabric, he kept his pace unhurried, enjoying the textures of her dress, rough over smooth, anticipating when his hand would retrace each path without any barriers; his rough skin over her smooth. She giggled, squirming slightly when his fingers tiptoed across her underarm, continuing their trek down the side of her body.

When he flexed his fingers, brushing the underside of one breast, his mouth easily absorbed her involuntary moan of pleasure. She shifted in his arms, whimpering; her body following his hand, bringing them into closer contact, threatening to send Jack's tightly reined control spiraling.

He eased away from her lips and gazed deeply into her guileless eyes. "Shhh, Sue, easy," he soothed. "We're almost to our destination." Sliding his hand up her chest to cup her cheek, he smiled tenderly at her. "I promise, once we're alone, we'll keep going, exploring each other to our heart's content."

"Promises, promises," she sighed shakily, her body humming with anticipation. Taking a deep breath to try and regulate her breathing, she turned and settled back in his arms, watching the twinkling lights in the distance draw near. She burrowed deeper, his head settling comfortably on hers.

Jack was thankful Sue couldn't hear his ragged breathing although she could probably feel it as she reclined against his chest. Her trust and faith in him, displayed by her total responsiveness to his touch, had him uncharacteristically nervous. He desired her, of that there was no doubt. Stopping had been incredibly difficult, but a quick roll on a boat wasn't how he wanted to begin his physical life with his wife. She was giving him a precious gift, the gift of her purity, and she deserved to be treated with respect and not hurried in any way. He only hoped he could follow through on his good intentions as the boat pulled up to dock.


	45. Chapter 45

Jack returned from meeting with the staff and briefly walking Levi. He made sure the retriever had plenty of food and water plus a couple of chew toys to keep him occupied before going in search of his bride.

He found her standing in the open veranda doors, staring out to sea. Her hair was gently swirling about her face and her dress was billowing in the soft trade wind. She was a vision of serenity. He was afraid to blink for fear she might disappear. He approached her slowly, noting with satisfaction the moment she became aware of him. Slipping his arm beneath her legs, he swept her effortlessly into his arms and headed for the massive bed in the center of the room, his eyes never leaving hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when he picked her up, her gaze locking with his. The blazing passion and blatant desire reflected in their depths set her pulse to racing. She licked her parched lips in sudden nervousness. She was sure and trusting of Jack but unsure of the unknown. She was hoping that soon she wouldn't have time for or even be capable of thinking; hoping that her husband would stir to life the delicious sensations he so easily could. He did.

Jack laid her on the softness of the bed, sitting back to enjoy her beauty, her eyes wide and fathomless staring back. His eyes roamed her from head to toe, heating her flesh with his smoldering gaze. His breathing already erratic, he lowered himself to her side and ran his fingertips reverently down her cheek, his thumb catching on her bottom lip.

Her teeth nipped at his thumb before she brought her hand up to catch his, bringing it to her mouth so she could kiss his palm. She then released his hand and mimicked his move, her thumb toying with his bottom lip. When he took it inside his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, her tongue again slipped out to moisten her lips. His nostrils flared at his sudden breath and he released her hand, his lips finding their way to the corner of her mouth.

He peppered tiny kisses there, while bringing his hand up, fingering the first button on her dress. It slipped easily from its hole revealing the silk sheath beneath. Jack's mouth trailed down Sue's chin, following the graceful flow of her neck as she pressed her head into the pillow giving him better access. He feather-kissed his way down her chest to the neckline of her dress while his hand slipped to the next button, flicking it open with an expert touch. He skimmed his hand up to lightly graze across her chest, his touch fleeting yet intimate. Her breathy sighs and the way she pushed her body into his hand in encouragement had him releasing the remaining buttons of her gauzy outer garment.

Sue was floating on a cloud of sensation. The combination of Jack's hand and lips drove every vestige of nervousness away, leaving only anticipation and an unfamiliar restlessness overtaking her body. Her hands alternately clutched the bed covers and flitted to Jack, only to flit back to the bed in agitated frustration. She was incapable of anything except responding to Jack's every touch.

Jack pushed the loose jacket open and ran his hand from the hem of Sue's dress up the length of her body, again sweeping across her chest, but lingering this time and applying a bit more pressure. He scooped his arm under her, lifting her slightly, and pushed the outer layer down her arm. When it hung, he rolled, pulling her on top of him so he could fully remove the stubborn garment.

Sue suddenly found herself lying atop Jack, her hands coming down on either side of him to keep from sliding off. She pushed herself up so she could see his face, lifting one arm at a time without breaking eye contact, allowing him to pull from her the garment he'd so diligently worked to unbutton. Her eyes slid down to his lips, her tongue darting out to moisten hers. She saw his lips move but didn't register the words, her eyes darting back to his in panic. Seeing the merriment in his eyes, she looked back down as he mouthed, "Kiss me."

Jack saw her eyes darken at his words and her face begin to descend. He met her halfway, hungry for her taste, his tongue eagerly slipping through her parted lips. His hands slipped to her back, his fingers finding the hidden zipper and lowering it at an agonizingly slow pace. His hands danced down her back, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Where the zipper ended at the small of her back, he slipped his hand inside, fingering the top of her panties before running his palm over her derrière. He pressed her to him impatiently, becoming frustrated with the dress that hindered her from moving the way he wanted her to. Slipping his hand out, he ran his hands to her hips, bunching the fabric and pulling her legs so that she straddled him. Breaking the kiss, he pushed her into a sitting position, panting for air.

She was momentarily disoriented, caught up in the inferno Jack was creating in her. She fisted her hands, trying to gain some semblance of coherence, only to find her palms full of fabric. Looking down, she realized she was pulling on Jack's shirt and it wasn't budging. Her hands moved to the buttons and she began to loosen each one. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and concentrated on her task, momentarily stunning Jack into stillness.

He watched her as he sat her up, her eyes glazed and unfocused, her lips swollen and red. She looked dazed until she focused on his chest. Her dress was hanging loosely on her shoulders, needing only a tug from him to have it cascading from her body. When she tossed her hair, innocently wiggling against his body, he went rigid, trying to maintain control. He was determined to make her first time slow and unhurried, his resolve once again threatened when he refocused to find her worrying her bottom lip while working the buttons loose on his shirt.

She had it open and pushed it from his chest, exposing the smooth, muscled expanse for her enjoyment. She allowed her hands to roam freely for a brief moment, glancing up to find Jack watching her closely, his eyes black and piercing. Returning to her enjoyable task, she used her nails to send sensations rippling through him. When her hands were no longer enough, she bent and let her mouth trace a path, her tongue darting out occasionally when she felt the vibrations in his chest from his moans of pleasure. His body was moving under hers leaving her in no doubt that he was enjoying her touch. She kissed her way up to his mouth, her hair and dress rubbing against him as she gave him an opened mouthed kiss that effectively ended his good intentions.

He pulled her to him taking over the kiss, rolling with her until their positions were reversed. He sat up pulling his shirt off and flinging it across the room before pulling her dress from her shoulders and down her body, it too being tossed aside. His gaze roamed her semi-clad body hungrily, the air whooshing out of his lungs as he took in her lacy undergarments. He stood momentarily, shedding the rest of his clothes, aware of her eyes on him. When he joined her again on the bed, his lips fused to hers and his hands went back to work. He relieved her of her remaining clothes, his hands exploring what once was forbidden territory, bringing her quickly to the edge.

He eased over her body, settling intimately against her, allowing her to adjust. Her hands cupped his face bringing his lips closer to hers, her eyes heavy with desire, her cheeks flushed from their activities. He tried to kiss her tenderly, but she seduced him into a lover's kiss, while she arched her body into his, eager to experience the unknown, trusting Jack to show her the way. He accepted her innocent invitation, absorbing her gasp with his mouth, waiting for her to adjust and accept the rhythm that was new to her, but as old as time.


	46. Chapter 46

Jack drifted into consciousness, a smile curving his lips as he reached out, expecting to find his wife; instead, he encountered a cold nose. Opening his eyes, he stared into Levi's seemingly smiling face. Grunting as he avoided a hello lick, he sat up and looked around. Glancing back at Levi, he asked, "Where is Sue?" He chuckled when the dog edged off the bed and returned with a note. Taking the message and rewarding him with a scratch behind the ears, Jack then turned his attention to the paper in his hands.

_Dear Jack,_

_Seems my body refuses to rest even though it has been thoroughly loved. You did promise to make love to me on the beach at least once tonight. And while it technically is no longer night, since it is still dark, I'll let it count._

_Who knows...maybe the third time will be the charm and I can get the rest I need, within the circle of your arms of course._

_Come to me, Jack._

_Sue_

_P.S. Wear a suit. I haven't had the pleasure of undressing you yet_.

His smile spreading, he threw back the covers and burst into laughter at the sight that greeted him. A path of crackers led to his swim trunks, laid out on his suitcase, and from there the trail went out the open glass doors. It didn't take him long to slip on his shorts and follow the path.

She was in the water, watching Levi swim around her. Her blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight and Jack once again vowed to do something special for Myles in thanks for his family's private villa. He and Sue did not have to worry about coming into contact with another human soul unless they wanted it. The staff stayed off property and only entered the compound when a yellow flag was raised indicating they were needed. They had complete privacy.

Levi heard Jack's whistle and headed for the shore, causing Sue to turn and notice his presence. Jack waited for the faithful animal to exit, handing him a doggy biscuit, before entering the balmy waters of the Caribbean, his eyes never wavering from Sue.

She loved looking at him. He was beautiful even though she knew better than to tell him. Beautiful wasn't an adjective fit for a man she knew he'd say, but that was what he was; inside and out. As he approached, her gaze faltered, her boldness from earlier vanishing with the reality of his presence. He stopped in front of her, reaching out a finger to guide her face back up towards his, bending to capture her lips, helping chase away her sudden skittishness.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she allowed the natural flow of the water to push her against him, teasing his already responsive body. He lifted his head, running his tongue around her lips before leaning back so she could see him. "Hey," he whispered tenderly, his eyes softening despite the desire flowing through him.

"Hey yourself," she answered back, hating the blush that crept up her cheeks at his intense attention, thankful for the cover of darkness. "You taste like crackers," she said, grinning. "You're making me hungry."

"I couldn't resist partaking in a few of the morsels you left for me to follow," he said with a laugh. "That was very creative of you, to leave me a trail of crackers," he said, smiling widely. "I guess," he said, rolling his eyes playfully, "I can go get you something to eat."

"You could," she agreed, "Ooor," she said huskily, easily wrapping her legs around his waist and nipping at his collarbone, "I could nibble on you for a while."

She was immediately clamped to him, his hands running greedily over her thighs, her hips, and up her back. She was fused to him, busily sampling the shadowy roughness of his rugged jaw. Sliding her hands around to tenderly trace the framework of his face, she gazed deeply into his eyes. "I think I have a problem," she admitted with a sigh, watching him try to concentrate on what she said.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" he asked concern immediately filling his eyes. His mind raced with possible scenarios, wanting to be sensitive to her every need.

"Seems the more I taste, the more I want," she whispered, her eyes gleaming merrily. She took his bottom lip between her teeth as he sputtered trying to answer, teasing him with her tongue. She drew back with a glowing smile, "I love you, Jack. I can't imagine being any happier than I am right now."

His eyes glowed with satisfaction and pride, his male cockiness surfacing quickly. "I think that just might be a challenge I'll enjoy taking and winning." He captured her mouth, demanding what she so willingly gave. Slipping his mouth from hers, he followed a bead of moisture down her throat when she tilted her head back, gasping for air. His tongue led the way across her collarbone to her shoulder, where he nipped gently, absorbing the shivers that ricocheted through her body. He kissed his way around her shoulder, slowly pulling the strap of her suit out of the way, trapping her arm at her side. Switching his attention to the other side, he did the same, her arms now ensnared. When he had carefully explored her shoulder, he languidly made his way down her chest, thoroughly kissing each square inch of skin available until his progress was impeded by the water gently lapping across the top of her breasts.

Pulling her legs from his waist, he cradled her against him and began to make his way toward shore. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck; he could feel her ragged breathing as she kissed him wherever her lips came in contact with skin. He slowly let go of her legs, her body sliding intimately down his as her feet searched for a firm foundation. He turned her in his arms, sweeping her hair from his goal, his lips settling at the back of her neck, sending currents of electricity shooting throughout her body. His hands, which were busily working their magic on her abdomen, were all that kept her upright. When they ventured higher, ridding her of her bikini top and kneading the soft flesh with growing ardor, she twisted, pressing into him and fused her mouth with his, pulling him down to the sand with her.

He followed her down, his kisses turning frantic, his hands running down her body, quickly discarding the rest of her suit. When his hands moved to his waist, her hands stilled him.

"Let me," she whispered, her eyes fixed on him. He removed his hands, letting her take over, and bit his lip to stay still. She ran her fingers around the top of the waistband before dipping her fingers in teasingly. She raised her head to kiss his chest while she pushed the swimsuit down, her hands running over the firm muscles she was uncovering. Jack kicked the bothersome material out of the way and settled closely to Sue, loving the sigh that escaped her lips at his presence. He stared at her tenderly, brushing his lips over hers as he totally fulfilled his wife's beach fantasy.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Gently rousing her from her light sleep, Jack pushed her hair from her eyes, smiling contentedly. "I can definitely say that _that_," he said, his gaze sweeping her body, his eyebrows waggling comically, "was the most fun I've ever had at the beach."

"Me too," she agreed, stretching languidly, smiling as she noticed his avid attention. Sitting up, she reached for and wrapped her towel around her, blushing when Jack openly laughed at her.

"Sweetie, we're the only ones here. There is no one around for miles, and you don't need to be shy around me. You certainly weren't a little while ago."

"Jack," she laughed, swatting at him. "I don't intend to walk around naked outside."

"Does that mean you'll walk around naked inside?" he asked hopefully, his eyes twinkling merrily at the thought.

She stood up and took a couple of steps from him before turning back to him, a challenging glint in her eye. "I will, _if_ you beat me back to the house," she stated, whipping her towel off and throwing it in his surprised face. She turned and ran for the house knowing Jack was right behind her, in hot pursuit.

**FADE OUT**


End file.
